What the Hell
by ravenscry21
Summary: The new series of Cruel World presents What the hell and I dont own anything other than Yuki and whatever other Oc I put in. Oc and HaruhiX Host club.
1. Chapter 1

**What the Hell**

**Yuki is now on an adventure and will continue until the twenty worlds are known to be in good character.**

I looked at the girl and the girl's tranny dad; they were confused as to why I was on the ground and talking to myself. I looked at them and then at the ground then back at them.

"OH YUKI YOU ARE ALWAYS SO CUTE WHE YOU ARE LIKE THIS. I REMEMBER WHEN KOTOKO, was . . ." I cut the man off and pushed him off me, I didn't want to make Haruhi cry, on our first day of school.

Haruhi and I practically looked the same except for the color of our hair. Mine was white and she's a plain brown, I'm not complaining I just wish that I could have brown hair so I didn't stick out like a sore thumb.

"Um, dad we have to go now please be safe and make sure not to get hurt or anything while were gone." With that I grabbed Haruhi and ran out the door. I looked at our schedules and saw that we had all the same classes and some were advanced I wondered how I would get passed the advanced classes. I sucked at math in general and couldn't even pass kindergarten math and that was easy.

"Haruhi wanna find the class and then skip?" She didn't like that answer and started to scolded me well this is great I got a mother for a sister. She was still yelling when I opened the door to a random class room. "Oi sensei, where is class 2-A?" The teacher looked up from the book she was reading to the class and at us. She got this angry look in her eye and then she started to yell. I looked at her and then in the middle of her rant slammed the door shut. I looked at Haruhi who seemed to be in shock. This went on till we got to the second floor where we saw the classroom 2-A.

"Haruhi, why didn't you say that 2-A was on the second floor?" She looked scared at first then as she looked at me and started to defend herself and started yelling I opened the door. "That doesn't explain the fact that now the whole first floor of teachers hate us now," I paused and looked at the teacher that was teaching the class and then at the students. "Hey I'm Yuki, and this is Haruhi my younger brother by a second, is this class 2-A?" They sweat dropped and Haruhi poked my side. The girls looked at Haruhi and I, we looked at them and this went on for a while till I got annoyed. "Is there anything you want to know about us?" The whole classes raised their hands and were just shouting out questions, I panicked while Haruhi stood there calmly it was then that I grabbed her hand and rushed out the room. "Holy shit they can ask some questions. Eh, hey were out of class might as well skip." She looked at me and calmly went back to the classroom. I followed her cause I didn't want to be alone in this creepy school.

"Okay let's try this again, ask all the questions you want and we," I pointed to Haruhi and I. "Won't answer you." That seemed to do the trick as they asked questions that wouldn't be answered we walked to our desks.

"Oh wow look at Yuki he is so cute, I wonder how his skin is so clean, aww I wanna touch his hair, and I wonder if it's dyed." As I made my way to the back of the class where my desk was I saw Haruhi have to sit between two boys that looked exactly alike. I laid my head down and fell asleep.

**POV change*&^%$#**

I can't believe her now we have to go around saying we are boys, I don't mind it I just didn't want to; well I guess it couldn't be helped. She ended up angering all the teachers on the first floor Imma have to go apologize later. As I sat down in the desk I looked over to see Yuki fall asleep, she made me so mad sometimes; she can sleep and not fail her classes. I saw that the boys that I had to sit behind were staring at me and her. Well I hope they aren't mean to us or anything

**POV change*&^%$**

We were in the middle of class when two guys came from nowhere and slammed the door open, the boy with brown hair was ranting about something and the boy with white hair ignored him, then he opened his mouth and started to talk to the teacher. "Oi sensei is this class 2-A?" I looked shocked at him and the brown haired boy looked at him and paled. The teacher started ranting and going on about manners and what not when the boy just slammed the door shut leaving a speechless teacher. I looked over at Kyoya and he seemed intrigued as well. The young teacher seemed to want to cry, and started rambling about how she isn't getting paid enough to teach snot nosed kids. I went to her and charmed her with my good looks and made sure that she was okay enough to teach class again.

**POV CHANGE*&^%$**

I can't believe that these two commoners are taking away our customers attention, we were in the middle of our act and the teacher was even drooling over us and then all of a sudden the door slams open.

"That doesn't explain the fact that the teachers on the first floor hate us now does it." The girls all looked over to see them standing there and they said something and then we zoned out, why should we care who they are they aren't rich so who cares?

**Regular POV*&^%$#**

I heard the bell and woke up from my nap, I saw some girls surrounding my desk and they all had hearts in their eyes, I thought I was going to get raped or worse die.

"You girls aint going to rape me are you?" They squealed and I thought my ear drums were going to burst. I looked around the room trying to find Haruhi, but didn't see her; I then looked at the girls in front of me.

"Hey lovely ladies, have you seen my brother?" They squealed again and then they said something about outside. I stood up and excused myself, they were reluctant at first, but they eventually let me go, I was outside in and could feel somebody watching me. I looked and saw a blonde boy and a tall man, looking over at me, I then sprinted on.

**Time skip&^%$**

I ran for a long time before I finally found Haruhi in a building in front of an abandoned music room, it was past time to go and I saw that many of the students were still here. Weird usually they go home and lock themselves in their room and yell about how the world sucks and how parents don't understand my feelings. (Yes that does happen)

I was so mad here I thought Haruhi was kidnapped and would have whooped some ass to find her. "Damn it Haruhi I have been looking everywhere for you." I yelled she jumped and looked at me; she moved her hand to the back of her neck and rubbed it laughing nervously.

"I'm sorry I didn't know, um I was trying to study, but it was too loud in the libraries." I looked at her like she was crazy, and then looked at the door. "So you were going to come in here to study?" I looked at her through my glasses, my amethyst eyes showing. She nodded and opened the door. Rose petals came flying at us and I just moved out of the way before any could land on me. Haruhi wasn't so lucky and choked on some. I sighed and walked over to one of the couches in the room, since I already knew what was going to happen I just had to make sure that Haruhi made it to all the places she is supposed to go.

"Welcome to the host club!" Said a blonde idiot, which was babbling on and on about beauty, and long live host club, the twins cut in making it worse and Tamaki just babbled on and on and on about crap that didn't even make sense and then he asked her what her type going through all of them he then named his self and then got close to her and as if the vase was planted there she knocked it over. I sighed and got up. "Haruhi you're going to have to pay for that." I said the twins looked at me and then this coward in fear behind Tamaki who coward in fear behind the tall guy and the short boy on his shoulders.

I sighed again and looked at the boy with glasses. "You boy how much was that ugly vase." They looked at me and gasped, then hid deeper behind the tall boy with the little kid on his shoulders. The boy with the glasses looked at me casually and said "eight million yen." With that I walked to the door. "Yeah he will be your dog for the mean time I'm leaving see ya Haruhi, oh and don't break anything else." My hand was on the knob of the door when I felt arms encircle me and I thought of Auron. _No we aren't in that world anymore we have to make sure Haruhi goes through everything she needs too. _I didn't really care and this seemed to disengage the twin's attention. "Anyways if your done then I am going to flirt with more girl later Haruhi." With that the host club looked on astonished.

**Time skip&^%$**

I was in the garden and the girls were practically surrounding me, I just needed something to do so I could wait for Haruhi and her chores for the host club, yeah I know it was a little cold to sell her to the host club but it is what was supposed to happen I just sped it up.

I saw Haruhi come back to school grounds carrying two brown bags. "Excuse me ladies, but I have to help my clumsy brother." With that I left and heard them squeal about brotherly love.

"Hey brother, want some help?" She looked at me and glared, then she handed me one of the bags. "I'm still mad at you, ya know, how could you sell me like that?" I looked at her and nodded my head, then answered her question with my own. "Do you believe in fate?" She was so confused, we were already at the door and I opened it to reveal them all flirting at their own tables. "It's okay not to, I actually just wanted you to make as many friends as possible, yeah they maybe idiots, but in the future, you will see they will become more." With that I steered her over to Tamaki who was calling for us. "Thanks for doing the shopping for us little piglet, did you get everything on the list?" She looked dumb founded and looked at me. I smiled and she seemed to go off in her own little world. "Piglet," was what she mumbled and then Tamaki started to dig in the brown bag. "Hey what's this?" "Just what it looks like it is coffee." "What I never seen this before is this the coffee that is already grounded?" "What the hell are you talking about? It's instant coffee." The girls sitting across from us tilled their heads in questioning. "Instant," "Come on you had to of heard of instant before." "I will drink this coffee!" Tamaki exclaimed I face palmed and saw a glimpse of Tidus in the boy, I winced and looked away. "So Haruhi come make this for us." She went over and I stayed by the couch. "Please Tamaki your palate won't be able to stomach that crap." I looked to see a girl with red hair and silver eyes; she then looked at me and smiled. "I'm sorry I must have been talking to myself again." I looked at her and then walked away. "No problem crazy lady." She seemed shocked and was about to say something when I was out of the room feeling her glare on me.

**Time skip*&^%$#**

I left my stuff with Haruhi's because I knew that her belongings would be thrown in the little pond. I waited a few minutes and saw our stuff fly out the window. I ran to the pond and started to get all the stuff out.

The water was cold and reminded me of when Auron and I were in the water in the forest. I shook my head from the thoughts of us and then tried to find all of Haruhi's stuff first. I heard running and then some huffing. I turned to see Haruhi standing there on the brink of tears; I looked at her and then bent over to pick up the wallet handing it to her. She lifted up her pant legs and jumped in with me. We were laughing and then Tamaki came by. "Hey commoner, you have a lot of nerve skipping class like that, why are your bags wet?" I looked at Haruhi and she was pleading with her eyes.

"I pushed him in and he dragged me down with him. That's what siblings do make the others a living hell for them I guess." Haruhi thanked me silently and continued to pull my stuff out of the water. We heard another splash and looked to see Tamaki in the pond with us.

"NO, don't you'll get wet." Haruhi exclaimed I looked at her and saw Yuna, for a second and then it quickly vanished.

"Haruhi let him if he wants to besides water never hurt anybody." I kept on digging for my stuff and then we all got the last of it out.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$#**

This is bullshit, I was chilling in the garden and all of a sudden I get kidnapped by a big guy and the little kid. At first I fought back and was sort of winning until the kid pulled a kunai from nowhere and pinned me to a tree.

"Damn it kid what the hell do you want?" At first he didn't answer and had this evil glare, then he pulled out his rabbit and hugged it to him, then he smiled like everything was all good. "Tamaki wants you at the host club because one of the customers requested you and Haruhi." I looked at him and couldn't help but think of Rikku. I shook my head and then looked at him. "Alright then let's go, by the way you cheated I didn't pull a weapon on you." He looked at me surprised and then smiled; I looked away from him and saw Mori standing there like a statue reminding me of the blue Ronso Kimari.

**Time skip&^%$#\**

Haruhi and I were currently sitting with the red headed silver eyed devil that was lying threw her teeth, she then started talking about Tamaki, I looked at her and then without thinking started to voice my opinions.

"Tsk, shut up woman, if anybody is in love with Tamaki, it's you, why would he go after a bumbling idiot like Tamaki. What are you stupid? If anything I would think," I heard an echo and saw Haruhi's lips move with mine on the last word. "Jealous" without a warning the table flipped and I was on top of the idiot red head. I had pushed Haruhi out of the way and was now blocking her from the red heads attack. It was futile to block Haruhi from the water because the twins made sure to get her too.

"W-why would you do that?" The red head asked, Tamaki went on about beauty and how one has to be kind to be in the host club I got up and was about to leave when the twins stopped me.

"Aren't you going to change?" I looked at them and then over at the other idiots of the club.

"I have no favor of being in dept to you idiots." I was almost at the door when Haruhi started to lecture me.

"Yuki you should at least take their offer of dry clothes, I don't want you to catch a cold." I looked at her and then smiled, "Haruhi, I have been in worse conditions worry about you." The smile still plastered on my face I walked out the door.

**POV change&^%$**

Haruhi looked sad and we were all sweat dropping even Kyoya was sweat dropping and it takes a lot for him to be nervous.

"Um, Haru-chan does your brother hate us?" We all looked at Hunni sempai and then to Haruhi, she shook her head and walked to the changing room.

**POV change&^%**

How can a sibling be so cruel, Hikaru and Kaoru weren't like that in fact they couldn't even be ten feet apart without freaking out, it didn't make any since. I was walking to give Fujioka his towels, when I opened the curtain I saw a girl that looked like him and she was getting on the other shirt, I quickly closed the curtain and blushed.

A few minutes later she came out from behind the curtain wearing a yellow uniform. I had to keep myself from having a nose bleed turns out I was the only one that didn't know about Haruhi's secret.

**YAY end of chapter one hope you like it sorry that it was so long I had to make sure I got everything. Don't hesitate to tell me if you hate it. I don't own Ohhc or FFX I own Yuki. **


	2. Chapter 2

**What the Hell**

**I know Yuki seems a little mean but she will warm up to them sooner or later give her time.**

We were currently running through the halls of Ouran high, I was holding Haruhi's hand and running, since I run faster than her I had to help her out. I turned the corner and almost rammed into someone, at the last second I grabbed Haruhi around the waist and spun her with me in time to miss the person.

"SORRY, WE'LL BE MORE CAREFUL NEXT TIME!" I kept running the teachers trying to trail after us and trying to catch us to no avail. We passed the dojo where we saw Mori and Hunni they tried to stop us, but I wasn't paying attention, it was then that I felt Haruhi trip, I stopped and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Haruhi, you alright, don't want to injure yourself before hosting does you?" I was picking Haruhi up and then looked around to see goggling eyes of fangirls. I then remembered about the store and the fangirls that were there. I sighed knowing it couldn't be helped, I was going to have to distract the women just so Haruhi and get there on time.

"Awe, Yuki is so manly and gentle and caring." I looked over to the girl that had started to gush about me and walked to her. "Excuse me, pretty princess, but I was wondering if you would like to play prince and princess with me, for you see my younger sister has grown out of it and thinks it immature for me to see her as a beauty." I saw Haruhi roll her eyes and then she was lifted up, at first she was surprised and then happy to be out of the hormonal teenage girls that had started to gather. I waited till they were out of site and looked down at the girl, my eyes portraying sadness. "Unfortunately my brother ran off and I must find him, will you help me?" They all blushed and started to lead me where he might have gone.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$**

I looked at the girls and then at the host club room, it was then that I caught the girls' attention. "My lovely maidens what is this room?" I already knew what room it was it was then that they all squealed and ushered me in. They were babbling and then the doors opened revealing a few guest and the club Haruhi sweat dropped and looked at the guest before her and continued to talk.

The other host freaked out at the sight of girls there were and Kyoya's pen broke and the twins eyes sparkled, Hunni and Mori were just being themselves and I waited till the girls swamped Kyoya to leave. I didn't pay attention to the tropical place they had going on, or the fact they were half naked.

"Yuki where are you going, aren't you going to stay and host?" I looked to see one of the girls trying to get me to stay. I would have accepted if it wasn't for the fact that the host club was trying to get me in their club already.

"Sorry sweet berry but your fruit is forbidden and I can't shame you by being in your presences." With that I left an over loaded girl for the host club. I was about to be out of the schools grounds when Haruhi grabbed my sleeve, I didn't even know she was behind me till now.

"Don't leave again, I will miss you." I looked at her and patted her head and walked over to a tree and sat down. "I promise I won't leave." With that I closed my eyes and stayed there.

**TIME SKIP/POV CHANGE&^%$#**

I was scared that Yuki would leave again, but she always kept her promises and so I was back at the host club, they were talking and then looked at me as I entered the room.

"Haruhi, I thought you were going to get your brother." Kyoya asked he was the actual brains in this operation, he probably already knew that Yuki is a girl; Tamaki that idiot hasn't even realized that my brother is actually my sister. Well she isn't really my biological sister, my dad found her, passed out and half naked on the street. When she woke up all she remembered was that her name was Yuki and she was twenty three years old. She only looked my age, well since she looked my age we let her apply for Ouran with me so she could watch over me.

"Oh, he said that he could wait for me, anyways so what is it that you wanted to discuss?" I moved toward the end of the table and saw Tamaki brooding in a corner eating Roman out of a plastic cup.

"Boss gets over here and stop brooding, just because you lost one customer to Haruhi doesn't mean it is the end of the world." I was then that he yelled at the twins and started ranting about me acting like my actual gender.

**TIME SKIP/REGULAR POV&^%$#**

I waited for about two hours before I heard the foot falls of someone coming towards me, I looked to see a girl about two years older than me, she was wearing a ball gown dress and high heels, I thought that this girl would fall, not two seconds later, I guess it was her boyfriend that was right behind her. He grabbed her hand and was about to say something when lights came on all around them, the cherry blossom trees were losing their petals and floating around them.

"Ladies and gentlemen the last dance of the night goes to this couple." I looked up to see the host club lining the stairs then saw Haruhi, she was smiling and then her face gloomed over.

"And now the kiss goes to Kono for being here tonight, but the kiss is now replaced by Haruhi." The idiot was spazzing out and Haruhi looked reluctant at first and then Kyoya said something to her and she agreed. She was almost there when Tamaki was running after her, he tripped and accidently pushed Haruhi into a lip kiss. I wasn't surprised and with that waited till Haruhi was finished with her friends.

They all reminded me of people that I used to know and I wished that I could see them again. I didn't want to get attached to these people, even if Haruhi was like my sister.

**TIMESKIP*&^%$**

We were walking home and Haruhi sighed, I looked at her from the corner of my eye and saw she was gloomy. "Haruhi, what is wrong with you?" She jumped out of her skin and looked over at me. "Nothing why would you think something was wrong?" I kept walking and then started to talk about something I didn't know.

"You know I had a dream, that I lost my first kiss to a blonde boy, but the dream was so real to me and I thought that we were going to do it, but then he went back to sleep." I looked at her and she seemed interested. "I was so worried about the boy that when he woke up I kicked him in the nads, and asked if he was alright." She sweat dropped and looked over to me. "Turns out in the previous dream I had he saved me from a crowd of people." She was so interested that she didn't see where she was going and tripped on the curb, I caught her as a car drove by the headlights shining and illuminating us.

"What I'm trying to say Haruhi is don't worry about your first kiss, because there will be many chances for another one, sweeter than the first." We walked inside the little apartment and did our routine and went to bed.

**Sorry this was short but I thought I should bring some emotion to it. Thanks for reading and review Moon I hope you are enjoying this and I know the last story was short, but it was to keep you on your toes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What the Hell**

I looked up at the blue sky to see some clouds passing by, Haruhi and the hosts were out in the garden today, and that was usually where I spent my time. I looked over to see some of the girls spying on me; I smiled and looked to them. "You know ladies; you don't have to look at me from afar. Can't I see the beautiful face of the goddesses you are?" They squealed and ran over to sit by me.

"Um, Yuki Kun how come you don't join the host club?" I looked at the girl her emerald eyes filled with curiosity; I shifted so that I was closer to her. "So you would rather pay for my presence than see me for free?" Her blush deepened and I saw the other girls wishing they could be her. "Oh, I would rather be here with you than pay to see the hosts." She moved so her head was lying on my shoulder, I didn't mind and I learned to be open minded about these things.

It was then Haruhi came towards us her brows furrowed and looking confused. She shook her head and then started to come over, I was glad that she came over to see me, but then the twins got a hold of her, she tried to struggle, only to have her hair a tangled mess.

"Haruhi what classes are you taking this semester?" They seemed to bug her more since they found out she was a girl, I laughed and looked down to see the girls curiously looking at me.

"Sorry I was laughing at something a lover of mine once said." They perked up with interest and then as if deflating their bubble it was time for them to go. "Maybe I will tell you my secrets one day." They looked at me with hopeful eyes and then they were gone.

**TIME SKIP&^%$**

I was looking for Haruhi to take her to the special boys' clinic; the nurses stopped me and ask that I look for her. The day before the boys were freaking out and asking me about ideas.

_FLASH BACK*&^%$_

"_YUKI, you're a boy take Haruhi's place and save your poor sister." Tamaki had interrupted my nap I didn't mind, but then I looked over to see the entire host club members there. I sighed and sat up and looked at all of them, I was still half asleep, I looked at Tamaki and then saw Tidus, for some reason I had the urge to kiss. I got up and without thinking, pushed Tamaki and had him pinned to a tree he stopped his ranting enough to look at me and blush. "Tidus, I miss you." With that I crashed our lips together, then after a while I let him go and went back to sleep._

_**TIME SKIP*&^%$**_

_The next moment I awoke and was tied down to the couch, I looked up to see Mori, and Hunni watching me. I moved a little, and looked up at them again._

"_Good your finally awake, you can go ahead and untie him, I'm sure he is lucid enough not to kiss anybody else." I didn't know why, but the way he said that must mean I kissed somebody while in my dream state. I looked to see Haruhi trying to comfort Tamaki. I looked over at Kyoya and then at Mori who was getting the last rope off me._

"_Now we need to discuss how to keep you sister's secret a secret. I was then that Tamaki woke from his day dream and was talking to Hikaru about jealousy. It was while Tamaki was busy calling the host members homos that I discussed it with Kyoya._

"_Don't you have a special's boy clinic, why not schedule for Haruhi to go over there?" He then nodded his head and looked at me. "Yes I was scheduling you and Haruhi today; I thought you could be there when your sister needs you." I looked at him and then at the ground, I see so you know that I am . . ." He cut me off and placed a hand on my knee. "That you are gay, yes I always thought there was something odd about you." I looked him in his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth about not knowing about my true gender. It was then that Haruhi walked in they were trying to convince her to stay with them, and she was so oblivious that it took Mori to say fancy tuna just for her to decide to stay._

_END FLASHBACK*&^%$_

I was about to go into the physical exam area when I felt arms encircle around me. I didn't panic and looked to see it was Mori and Hunni, they tugged me off somewhere and I was in a make shift room with Haruhi. I felt myself fall until I felt arms around me again. I looked to see Kyoya and Tamaki in here with us. Tamaki was talking and I zoned out only to hear confusion and laughter, I glanced at Haruhi and she looked angry. I guess she didn't notice us, because I then put a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at me and took my hand.

"Kyoya had a place for you to take your exam, so don't worry, it was also to get back at Tamaki for calling him homo supporting cast." She hugged me and we walked to the clinic, the girls all awed and squealed at us. I let Haruhi go and she went behind the curtain first, I went after her, she came back in and smiled, I smiled back and was about to leave when I saw a man come in. I covered Haruhi, not caring about my half naked state myself. The man grabbed Haruhi and I, by our arms and held us, I was about to kick his ass when he went sailing across the room. I looked dumb founded and saw Haruhi still in the same position except with someone's blazer trying to cover her. It was then that I felt a blazer over my head too.

"One, good looks that attract, and make women falls for us." The twins were behind Haruhi they had a glare and didn't notice I was there.

"Two, more wealth than you could ever imagine." Kyoya came out of the shadows and had this sick smirk on his face.

"Three, shivery that can't be over looked and caused by the hideous creatures of this world, must be stopped." Hunni and Mori said together, I sweat dropped at the last part of they're motto.

"The host club is here so watch out." The man was now groveling at our feet pleading his case apparently; he was looking for his daughter whom left with her mom because he was practically a dead beat.

"Kyoya find all the schools in this area and make sure he can find his daughter." I looked out the window, if only I had a real dad, and mother I wonder if I would of turned out like a normal teenager. It was then that I felt a pressure on my shoulder.

"Excuse me miss, but are you hurt in anyway?" I looked at Tamaki and smiled, he really was an idiot.

"Tamaki, you're a dumbass you know that?" He took a step back at my language and then started to lecture me about using lady like language. My glasses fell from my nose and revealed my amethyst colored eyes, he flinched and then gasped in realization.

"Y-Yuki, but, no this can't be, you can't be a girl." I looked at him again and placed my hand on his and led it to my boob. "Does that feel real enough for you?" He blushed and looked away retracting his hand, the twins then jumped in, with smirks on their mischievous little faces.

"We still don't believe you are Yuki. So we demand that we take a test to test your knowledge and loyalty." I looked at them and dead panned.

"Hell no perverts." They slung away and sat in a corner, Kyoya then came up. "I guess you hide your identity well, even Mori and Hunni Sempai didn't know your true gender." I looked at him and smiled, then patted his head. "It's okay not to know something's Kyoya." He walked out the room pulling a crying Tamaki and Mori pulling crying twins.

"Well I guess our physical is done with, wanna go home Haruhi?" I looked over and saw her down on the ground picking up something, I went over and saw that it was a ring and it looked familiar. I pulled it away from her hand gently and saw the words, my love Yuki. I smiled and put the ring on my finger.

**YAY I'm so tired please tell me if you didn't like it or if it was boring and too much descriptive words. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**What the Hell**

**So I noticed as I was rereading the last chapter that there was a few mistakes, for one it was supposed to be the twins comforting Tamaki, I hope that didn't confuse anybody reading this.**

I had decided that I was going to sit in the host club today since it was cold and the teachers all hated me to let me sit in their classroom. So here I was with the host club, watching them make girls giggly and goggle their eyes. I thought that they would kill over from too much excitement. I was about to move my hand to my face when it snagged on my shirt, I looked down to see the blue and red ring on my finger stuck to a piece of loose string.

"Hmm well this shirt is ruined." I looked at the ring again and then remembered why I had it on.

**FLASHBACK*&^%$**

"_Yuki, why did the ring have your name on it?" I looked over to see a confused Haruhi and then back at the ring. "One of my lovers gave me this ring." With that I put the ring on and waited for her exam to be over._

_I think I fell asleep, because I was dreaming about the Christmas I got the ring._

"_Here Yuki open this one." I looked to see that Auron, Braska, and Jecht all had smiles on their faces. I was a bit hesitating, because the last give they gave me was of a can and a fake snake popping out. "It's not another snake is it?" They laughed and jutted the box into my hands. "Just open it, and be amazed by the awesomeness of it." With that I opened it to see, a ring that looked absolutely beautiful. I picked it up and it was cold and looked a beautiful color of red and blue._

"_We couldn't decide on the color so we went with what we saw around the house." I looked at them and the smiled even bigger as I hugged each of them._

"_Look what it says on the inside." I looked and there in gold little letters was "Our love Yuki" I looked at them and if it were possible I thought they would split their faces with the grins they wore now._

"_Yuki you ready to go home?" I opened my eyes to see Yuna standing there, her staff was out and she looked ready to heal me. "Yeah let's go Yunnie." She looked at me funny and then laughed. "You must still be dreaming silly it's me your sister Haruhi." I looked at her again and didn't see the green and blue eye color on her only plain brown. I sighed and got up leading her home._

_**END FLASHBACK*&^%$# **_

I was about to fall asleep when I heard yelling and electrocuting sounds. I looked up to see a young girl that had just assaulted Tamaki and was now running to Kyoya. I thought Kyoya would push her off, but he looked just as surprised as everyone else.

**Time Skip*&^%$#**

"Yes I am Kyoya's fiancé; oh it was like meeting and love at first sight." I sweat dropped was about to sneak out, when I felt a tug on my hair. I looked up to see the crazy woman pulling my hair and running her hands through it. "Wow is you hair really this color, and your eyes are so beautiful, oh you remind me of Inuyasha." I sweat dropped again and then I felt I was about to over load. I looked at Haruhi who was busy taking away the tea cups to notice that I was practically being raped.

"Can you please let go woman, before I get angry." She didn't oblige and I could feel that my cat ears wanted to come out so bad. I then did what I didn't think I could do. I pushed her away from me gently and grabbed Haruhi and ran out the room.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$#**

Damn that girl, we had made it to the most abandoned part of the school and I was currently in cat form. Haruhi just sighed and sat there scratching my ears until they went away. Usually they would be gone by now, but they were in so much pleasure and apparently not getting over loaded caused them to stay out longer.

It was then that I realized that I needed something else not Haruhi rubbing my ears, no I needed Auron here. He always made them go away.

"Yuki how come your ears aren't going away if we don't hurry up then the club will find us soon, and you know you can't be around men like this?" I moved and touched her head, and then her cheek. Then I got up and we walked to the club room, she grabbed my sleeve to stop me. "Yuki are you sure you are fine with this?" I looked at her and then at the club door. "Yeah, anyways I have to get one of them to sleep with me, or they will never go away." I was about to open the door when time froze.

"What are you doing Yuki, your changing the story? You know that Haruhi had to be in the room with the guys when they discussed what they wanted her to do with Renge." I looked over and saw brat Faythe standing by me, he had this smirk on his face and then he was near me in seconds. "Do you want me to relieve you of your ears for good?" I looked at him and felt anger bubbling in me, how he dare ask a question like that. My ears remind me of my mother. I gave him a cold glare and he seemed to frown at that. "Don't change the story line your ears shouldn't change it too much, just make sure not to run out again when Haruhi needs to be there." With that he disappeared and time continued. I opened the door and let Haruhi in first, she waited for me to come in and when I didn't she stuck her head out again. "They need to know sometime, they can't be kept in the dark about this maybe they can help." I looked over at her and then at my feet. I smiled at her and shook my head in an okay motion.

"Haruhi what took you so long and where is Yuki? What are you doing, who are you talking to?" It was then that I walked in; I had my head down and was interested in my feet. "Haruhi who is this, a friend of yours, or maybe a lover, no my darling daughter can't have a lover?" Tamaki was now standing near me and spouting all kinds of non sense. I looked up at him with angry eyes, and wanted to punch him in the face. "You idiot she is my sister I would never have sex with her." With that I kicked him in the shin and walked over to the couch, Renge had left and they were all discussing about what Haruhi should do and who to hang out with.

"Yuki, why are you cosplaying as a neko, do you like cats?" I looked to see Hunni innocently looking at me; I then blushed and covered my faced with my hair. "Hunni you shouldn't get to close to her in her form right now she is very . . . Sensitive." I looked to see Haruhi pull Hunni back to Mori whom put him on his shoulder. It was then the twins started to laugh.

"HAHAH why does she have cat ears, does she know she isn't a real cat?" It was then they were right behind me touching my ears. "Haha oh wow the bad ass Yuki has a fetish for cats." They then tried to tug my ears off only to cause me to moan. I covered my mouth quickly and looked at them. They were shocked at first and then tried to pull them off again. This caused another moan and confused looks. It was then Haruhi stepped in. "That happeneds to her when she gets over loaded or embarrassed and Renge over loaded her with stress, but something is wrong today. The reason we left is because usually when I scratch them they disappear, but for some reason they won't." I looked over at her and then over at the members, they seemed deep in thought, and I thought they were going to run me off. It was then that Hunni grabbed my ears and started rubbing and scratching them. I couldn't help the moans and the pleas of going this way and that and he obliged.

"No over, over right, don't move over there, eh to far, too far." He kept this up until his hands got tired and the ears didn't go away. I looked at him and he smiled at me and the let me hold his bunny, then he went to the table and sat down, I was going to follow him to make him scratch my ears again, when Mori took his place. I then forgot about my cat tail and it snaked around his leg. The tail was almost touching his Erm wanger when Haruhi suddenly cut in.

"Yuki, you promised not to do that." I looked at her and then at Mori who didn't seem to notice the tail traveling up, or he probably did he just didn't care. I shrunk away from him and looked down. "Sorry, I didn't mean to, sorry." It was then that the twins came back around and started to scratch my ears, they each took one side and I thought I was going to die from the pleasure they were giving me. They brought me to a withering mess and I was practically laying on them. "OVER, No not there oh, nooo, over mu-re, left, left, Nya, right, right, go to the right, ngn." I didn't know why, but I wanted more of them. It was then Kyoya cut in. "Yuki, don't you think we should try and figure out why your ears aren't going away?" I looked at him through half lidded eyes and really couldn't care less, because right now these twins are rocking my world. It was then that the club doors opened and in came Renge, she paused and looked at me and then at my ears, she squealed and ran to me literally almost killing me to touch my ears. She calmed down and brought over a little pink bag, at first I thought it was something dangerous, but then when she opened it I smelled a sweet yet burned smell. She handed the bag to Kyoya and then started insulting Tamaki, Hunni went over and grabbed a cookie from the bag, and stuck it in his mouth. "She is right these are burnt." I looked over and wanted to run to his so he could scratch my ears but then Mori picked him telling him not to eat the cookie, and how bad it was for him, Renge started to chase them around the room looking like freaking medusa.

"They aren't that bad, they are a little burnt but that gives them flavor." I looked to see Haruhi digging in the bag for another cookie, she then handed one to me and I took it. The twins then came by and had Haruhi between them, I was about to move away, when the one on the left grabbed me and sandwiched me in between them too. It was then that Hikaru and Kaoru started their brotherly love act and I just wanted my ears rubbed. I felt something warm and wet on my cheek and looked to see Hikaru licking me, it was then that I really over loaded and usually when I over load major like that my ears become bigger, but that was not the case scenario here. Instead the twins looked at me and then at each other. They smirked and this time they both licked my cheek, it was then that I felt a nose bleed coming up and I wanted to get away from them. Tamaki came over and started to rant about perverts and daughters.

It was then that I felt myself being pulled away and into a lap. I looked to see that the twins had somehow got away from Tamaki's ranting and were scratching my ears like the gods they were.

"Luke warm, all of you, is luke warm, if this is how you all acts on a regular basis, then you are soon to drive my Kyoya's business down here. We'll start with you, if all you are is cute on the inside and out then your nothing, but a baby, so therefore you will now be known as the baby faced thug, and Mori will be your childhood friend the flunky." Hunni climbed on Mori and cried. She then pointed to the twins. "In your own little world so you two will be the obsessive sport players." She then pointed to Haruhi, "You are the kid that gets bullied and needs help all the time the nerd." She looked at Tamaki and then sneered. "You can be the lonely prince." It was then that Tamaki went all dramatic and posed like crazy almost over loading her. She then looked at me, I looked at her and this went on for a while until I went to her and rubbed my head on her stomach. She blushed and patted my head. "Um, you can be, um." I looked up at her and her nose was like a gusher. She fell over saying I was perfect.

**TIME SKIP%$#*&^%**

"You can't get away; I don't know what pisses me off more you or how you think you can run away?" It was then that Haruhi sunk to the ground in fear Hunni's eyes looked killer and, then Mori said his line which only consisted of a few words. "Don't do it haven't you realized when you hurt others you are actually hurting yourself." I was standing in front of Haruhi and acting like I was protecting her. I didn't care I just wanted my ears scratched and was starting to get impatient, I looked at Hunni and then without thinking sat down and grabbed his hand, he flinched at first and then relaxed and started to cry.

"Haruhi I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, he jumped at her and I mewed at the loss of contact that Mori helped replace.

"CUT, CUT, CUT!" We heard Renge yelling and then she stomped over to us and picked me up by my collar. My hands and feet went up on instinct and she squealed, Hunni said something and she turned into medusa and chased Hunni and Mori around. I sighed and went over to where Haruhi was sitting and talking to Tamaki.

"Haruhi did you like my acting?" I looked at the king of idiots and rolled my eyes. Then she said something to make him blush and wrap the towel around his head. I just ignored their love dovey moment and looked at the sky; it was then that the twins came into my view.

"Oh, Yuki we got you something." They sounded excited so I looked at them with a blank stare and waited for them to show me. They started to scratch my ears and I backed away from them not trust them, usually when they say they have something for Haruhi it's awful. They frowned a little, but regained their composure. "Think of it as if you get lost and can't find your way back, if we hear the bell we will come running." I looked at them and then over to the ground. I heard a voice and then saw green scenery.

_If we get separated how about you whistle and I will come running I promise, just like I promised Yuna, alright._

I looked down and felt the bell on me, its cold metal burning my skin. Then I felt a hand grab mine and Haruhi and drag us off somewhere. I looked to see Renge pulling us to some guys; they looked like thugs and looked angry at the red haired girl.

"These two have decided to be in our film isn't that great?" I sweat dropped and Haruhi was trying to convince Renge that it was a bad idea. I saw the man raise his hand he wasn't going to hit her just push her so I pulled her out of the way, and took the blow for her.

**POV Change&^%$#**

Kaoru and I were sitting where Haruhi and Yuki were; I looked to Kaoru and saw him in deep thought. "Kaoru what do you think of Yuki?" I moved and felt my heart rise at the mention of her name. "Well, she is interesting and so is Haruhi." He paused for a moment and looked at me. "They could probably break down our walls if they wanted to." I looked at him and then we heard a loud bang and a bell. Everyone seemed to panic and go to the source. Kaoru and I were one of the firsts to get to the scene, we saw Yuki covering Renge and Haruhi. She looked like she didn't care for her own well being as long as those two were safe.

**POV REGULAR&^%$**

Damn that girl, why couldn't she listen when told? I felt my arm start to bruise and then I felt warm liquid run down my blue shirt. I stayed where I was in front of the two so as not to let them get hurt. It was then that one of them was pinned to the wall, Tamaki looked pissed and I turned to see the twins seething. It was then that the thugs were freaking out. "Tamaki they didn't do anything wrong Renge was instigating it." I moved to see Haruhi had tears in her eyes and trying to rub them to free some type of pain, and then I realized her contact fell out.

Tamaki released the two guys and they ran off crying. Tamaki had pulled her face in with his hands and was examining her, at first they looked like themselves and then they changed to Tidus and me when we were at the moonflow. I blinked and the scene changed back to Haruhi and Tamaki. He was laughing and dubbed her a full fledge host. It was then I saw Renge crying and Kyoya being the cause of it. I sighed and walked over to her.

"Renge you can't judge people by the way they look or act." It was then that Haruhi came and squatted beside me. "Yep get to know the person on the inside rather than the out." It was then that she lit up and calmly said she was returning to France to start a host club of her own.

**Time skip&^%$#**

I was sitting between the twins and my ears had finally disappeared. It was because of Mori and Hunni that the ears disappeared. They said something about pent up energy and they started to teach me martial arts. The twins wouldn't let me out of their site after the incident with those thugs and Renge. I was starting to feel smothered.

"Hello everyone I hope you are all doing well." I looked to see Renge walking towards us and then she started talking about how she didn't go back because France wasn't ready for a host club yet. I moved to get up and felt the twins cling to me like their life depended on it.

"What no wait bring my daughter back." I looked to see Tamaki screaming at a retreating back of Renge and Haruhi. I was starting to feel worried I know that I am not supposed to get attached to anyone while in different worlds, but she can be oblivious even when told. It was then that I felt a tongue on my cheek I looked over and saw Hikaru licking me again, for some reason I over loaded again and my ears came out again along with my tail and the darker color eyes. I looked at them and they smirked. I sighed; _this is going to be a long mission. _With that I walked to the couch and let them pet me till my ears went away.

**Finally that chapter was so long haha I actually liked this part of the real anime cause it shows that Tamaki and the others actually like her.**


	5. Chapter 5

**What the Hell**

**Twins time to shine **

"Let's play which one is Hikaru game!"

I was walking with Haruhi and making the rounds making sure everyone was okay on drinks and stuff. We passed the twins table and the girls were gushing about how cute and how they were perfect, I tksed and continued to walk on. Haruhi stopped and stared at the two. I looked at her and felt as if I would be forgotten soon if the host club kept their job up. "That's a stupid and unoriginal game and dumb." Haruhi was going to keep going to catch up with me but the twins stopped her.

"Got a problem Haruhi or maybe you can't tell us apart." Haruhi turned to look at them then made her reason. "No I don't have a problem I just don't understand why you two are popular." It was then that they went on about merits and stuff like that, Haruhi just stood there and not even paying attention.

It was then that Tamaki came running like a maniac over towards us. "HIKARU, KAORU WHEN I GIVE CONTROL TO THE WEBSITE THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN MAKE WEIRD PICTURE!" I wanted to slap him, why is he always yelling. "What are you talking about we didn't put weird pictures on there and we take our jobs very seriously boss." It was then Kaoru stepped in. "In fact we stayed up all night last night." It was then Tamaki blew his top and pulled the computer out.

"Is this what you created because it is awful?" He was then surrounded by girls, he gave the laptop to them, and I looked at it and saw I was holding Haruhi very close to me with both our shirts off. I sweat dropped and walked away.

"TELL ME WHEN YOU TOOK NAKED PICTURES OF HARUHI AND YUKI." I looked at them and then Tamaki spaced out talking about fancy tuna. It was then that the twins told him that the photo was photo shopped and he returned to his normal state and ask the twins to photo shop us in cute frilly dresses, they told him no and to ask us.

"Never thought of that," he then pulled a dress out of nowhere and showed it to us and Haruhi. "What do you think of this my dears?" I face planted and wanted to slap him. Hunni was being cute and asked what the dress was for, and then the girls started gushing about us being in dresses and looking like girls.

Haruhi returned to normal and glared at Tamaki and told him to quit it, and then she turned to the twins. "Now stop making fake photos of me and Yuki, what do you take us for?" I looked at the twins and they looked at each other and smirked. "Don't you know," Hikaru started and then Kaoru finished. "You're our toy."

**Time skip&^%$# **

It was later and the twins were still fighting, if you are wondering what happened, Haruhi's bluntness started this mess.

_FLASH BACK*&^%$#_

"_We aren't your toys now leave us alone." It was then that Nekazowa came out of nowhere and started advertising the black magic club. We paused and looked at him Tamaki was freaking out and telling Haruhi and I about the curses he gave him and how he was always worried about it. Then Kyoya started explaining why all that crap happened and I smacked in upside the head. He went crying to his corner and then the twins got a flash light and scared Nekazowa away. _

_Tamaki flip out again only to go back to his corner from neglect, the twins began talking about how bored they were then looked over at Haruhi and me. "Hey Yuki, Haruhi can we come over to your house?" They looked at us and then I looked at them, and this went on for a while. Then we said our answer together. "NO," with that we turned and were about to walk away when Tamaki stopped us. "I too would like to come over." He stopped and looked at us and this time I answered. "Fuck no." He paled and went back to his corner._

"_We know how to settle this." We looked over to see the twins put on their green letter boy hats and twist around. They stopped in front of us and with excitement in their eyes, asked the stupid question. "Which one is Hikaru?" I looked at them and walked away, Haruhi stayed and answered. "The right is Hikaru and the left is Kaoru." They paused for a moment and they looked at me. "What about you Yuki, which is which, can you tell?" I looked at them again and saw that they were scared; I wanted to say that it was the opposite from Haruhi, but I knew she was right, the one with darker eyes was Hikaru and the one with innocent eyes was Kaoru. "Sorry guys, but Imma have to go with Haruhi, you know, I always knew which was which, because of the way you talked." They looked at us and as I was explaining my reason Haruhi made the worse comment ever._

"_Well Kaoru is nicer and would actually ask, unlike Hikaru who is straighter forward." Kaoru laughed and so started the twins fight._

END FLASH BACK&^%$#

So here we were in the destroyed classroom with two flamingo and blue berry colored twins. I looked at the twins and blinked they looked like Rikku and Wakka at first and then just like that they were back. I remembered the fight they got into about her being Al Bhed. I stood up and walked out the room. I think they paused, and looked at me; I made sure my hair was in my face. I went to the club room and stayed there until school ended.

**TIME SKIP&^%$#**

"Your mom wears to much make up!" They both yelled I was getting tired of this and so were the others it was then that they made a funny face that reminded me of Rikku and Tidus trying to cheer me up, the day I was down, and was home sick.

_Come on Yuki you know Yunnie will get mad if you don't smile. Ya just one smile it doesn't even have to be real._

_It was then that they pushed their faces together and they looked so ridiculous that I couldn't help, but to laugh._

And so I laughed out loud and had tears in my eyes. The others were looking at me like I was crazy.

**POV Change*&^%**

Oh, no maybe the stress got to Yuki, aint she supposed to grow cat ears not laugh? I'm worried. "Yuki, are you okay?" She continued.

**POV CHANGE&^%$#**

This isn't how it's supposed to go why is she laughing she is supposed to bonk us on the head and tell us that we won't be able to go over to her house if we don't stop.

**POV Change &^%$#**

Well this is interesting.

**POV CHANGE*&^%$#**

I wonder if Yuki-Chan would like some cake."

**POV CHANGE Regular&^%$# **

"R-Rikku, Tidus, stop your gunna make me pee my pants." I was on my knees and then I opened my eyes to see I was in the club room, I stopped and looked at everyone. "Yuki are you alright?" I looked at Haruhi and saw she was concerned then the others had that same face I looked at the twins and they continued to fight. It was then that Haruhi decided to cut in she bonked their heads and started ranting.

"And if you don't stop you can't come over ever." I sweat dropped and saw the twins smirk, so that was what they were doing. Haruhi and Tamaki were on the floor. "Twins with too much time on their hands . . . Are the devil." I looked at Tamaki and Haruhi; she was crying and wanting to die.

**Time skip*&^%$**

Haruhi and I were walking to the club when we heard a kid yelling.

"I can't I am running out of time, she will be gone soon." With that we heard someone running off. I looked at Haruhi and she just shrugged her shoulders and walked off, and I thought I was heartless. It was then the bell rang and we were late for club.

We made it in time to see the others in their Arabian knight costumes if you could call it that. All that was there were pant and hats on their heads.

"You two are late here go change into this." I shrugged and changed it was the girl version of the guys costume. I sweat dropped when the thing actually fit. It was then that the doors opened and in came the boy that we heard in the hallway.

"Um, are you the king?" I looked at him and practically face palmed my face. "Why would you say that?" "You poor little boy, I feel bad for you now." Was all Haruhi said and we walked off to sit on the couch.

"I am Shiro Tankanogi and I want to become your apprentice." I wanted to slap the kid.

**Time skip*&^%$#**

Shiro was now sitting in a chair very close and watching Tamaki woo a girl, it was pretty funny I couldn't help but to laugh, this kid reminded me of Lila when we were younger.

"Why would you call her pretty she looks like a carp fish that swim in my pond." "A CARP!" "NO don't listen to him, he's a kid and you know how kids are they say what is really true." "SO I AM A CARP, TAMAKI YOU IDIOT!" With that the girl left crying I was laughing so hard I couldn't help it.

"Oh my god kid I know we just met, but I love your style." He looked at me and smirked, "I think this will be a long and beautiful friendship what do you say?" I stuck my hand out and he shook it the others sweat dropped and walked away.

**TIME SKIP&^%$# **

So the host club closed early and Shiro ended up in a cage. "This not how you treat a loyal apprentice ahh let me out damn it." He was yelling I looked at him and wanted to cry. "Tamaki, don't you think this is going too far, I mean he is a kid and they are taught to speak the truth. Even if he did call Haruhi a tranny that is not his fault he speaks his mind." I looked and gave him the puppy dog eyes; yes Tamaki has to be a sucker for the eyes come on work. It was then that Renge came out and started preaching about naughty boys and stuff. Then they lifted the cage they made Shiro do some weird training exercises and then he ran off.

"You guys went too far, and didn't you hear what he said, he was running out of time."

I looked down at the ground and started thinking it was then that Haruhi, I and Hunni were dressed in the kindergartens' uniform.

**TIME SKIP^%$#**

"Listen assholes there better be a good reason why I am dressed like this or there will be hell to pay." With that we snuck off to Shiro's class room and looked around to find no one there. It was then that the host club came in and started to talk loudly.

"I wonder if the doodles on the desk are still there." "Most likely not, they change the desks every year." It was then that a teacher walked by, we ducked, but they kept talking. "We're done for; if a teacher finds us we are doomed." I looked at them and told them to shut the hell up and Haruhi did a zipped her lips motion." With that the teacher was gone and we got up, Hunni was looking at pictures it was then we heard a piano and followed the sound.

"Shiro will you play with me, please I don't want to alone?" We looked to see a girl in a pink uniform and holding some music. She was pleading with the boy. "No, Hina you play and I will listen okay." It was then that a girl came out and Tamaki used his charm on her I sweat dropped and mumbled "Pedophile" soon the girl was spilling her guts and then we heard some yelling.

"What are you idiots doing here? I thought I told you to leave me alone." I looked and Tamaki had picked Shiro up and thrown him over his shoulder.

"Uh, Tamaki what you just did is technically kidnapping, don't you think you went a little too far?'' I was trying to reason with Tamaki and stuff but Shiro was not helping.

"Shut up Shiro, you sir are the idiot, I am sorry, but you came to me for help, it wasn't women you were trying to woo, it was one woman." I looked at Tamaki and felt small compared to him now. "You will practice with me every day and use lunch and break time as practice too."

**TIME SKIP&^%$# **

It has been a whole week since Shiro has practiced with Tamaki and I had just delivered the letter to Hina. I was on my way back when I smelled cinnamon and Sake. It was familiar and I know I smelled it somewhere before, I looked over to see a man in red and had glasses on. He had one eye, and the other was closed because of a scare. He seemed familiar; he was just sitting there under the cherry blossom tree. I was about to go over there, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked to see Mori and he looked worried, then Hunni came out from behind him. "Yuki-Chan, you'll fall if you go closer." I was confused and looked again in front of me to see a ditch and the cherry blossom trees gone. I sweat dropped and let them lead me back to the club room.

**Time skip&^%$**

We were currently welcoming Hina in and waiting for Shiro to start the music with Hina, that didn't take long and they were so involved in the music they forgot we were there.

**Time skip&^%**

Shiro came in today and was taking all of Tamaki's customers I was laughing as Shiro got kissed by the girls and Haruhi called Tamaki a brat he cried and then went to his corner.

"HAHA, there's a new king in town so watch out Tamaki." With that we ended club early. I was waiting for Haruhi because she said she forgot her stuff in the classroom.

"Oh Yuki what are you still doing here? Do you need a ride?" I looked to see Kyoya locked the club room and pocketing the key. "Oh no waiting for Haruhi, she forgot something in the classroom." I was about to answer my phone cause it started to ring when Kyoya grabbed my hand.

"A woman shouldn't be out at night alone, something could happen to her." I looked at his hand and then at his eyes. "Silly Kyoya I aint alone you are here with me, and I am waiting for Haruhi." I didn't move my hand from his instead I squeezed it a bit and then looked over to see Haruhi coming our way. I ran to her and waved bye to Kyoya. He didn't wave back only stared at me as I was going away.


	6. Chapter 6

**What the Hell**

I was lying down and I could feel the sun on my face, I looked over to see Haruhi all gloomy. I moved and felt a bathing suit on me I looked to see a frilly bikini and some flip flops. It was then that Haruhi ranted about the laundry and homework, I then remembered how we got here.

**FLASHBACK&^%$# **

_Haruhi and I were walking out to the court yard when all of a sudden we were being man handled. I look to see Hikaru and Kaoru holding us captive. "Targets captured" they said in unison. I sweat dropped when a limo came by and Tamaki rolled down the window. "Good work men now take them with you." With that we were whisked away._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Damn that Tamaki I really wanted to just chill today somehow I don't think that will happen. I was then glomped by a blonde little ball asking billions of questions and stuff I just agreed so that the little kid could leave me alone.

I looked over to see Haruhi watching Mori and he sniffed the air, it was sort of weird. It was then that the twins came over.

"Hey Haruhi lets go play on the slide, wait what the hell is that yellow monstrosity?" I looked at Haruhi and then thought of why she had it on.

**ANOTHER FLASHBACK*&^%$**

_**We had just arrived at this place and were given off to some maids I sweat dropped cause them bitches were fucking evil. They tried to get Haruhi in nothing, but a string I looked at that shit and said hell to the no. They gave me this blue Bikini that was okay and didn't look like it had any malfunction to it.**_

"_**HEY, DON'T TOUCH ME THERE THAT IS MY FUCKING NO, NO SQUARE!"**_

_**With that the evil bitches backed off and let us pick what we wanted.**_

_**When we came out Haruhi was wearing a pink one suit and a little cap. I wanted to laugh, it was then that I saw Tamaki, he was carrying an ugly yellow over coat and shorts, he had two, I looked at him and glared, Haruhi was thankful though.**_

"_**A lady shouldn't show so much skin till she is properly married." Haruhi took the thing and I just walked passed him, he was about to stop me when I retorted back. "Save it for a lady," **_

_**End of Flash back*&^%$  
**_The twins looked bored and then were asking if Haruhi could swim she explained that she could, but that she would rather be at home, playing in a plastic pool.

"Plastic pool, Are they expensive," I looked at them and sweat dropped. "Haven't you guys seen kids playing in them, let's see they are round, like a circle, and the come in various heights, and sizes." It was then that Haruhi took over. "And you can fill them up with water." The twins shrugged their shoulder and looked at us.

"You dopes that is an inflatable boat." I looked at them and walked away Haruhi continued to argue with them until Tamaki stepped in.

It was then that Hunni came and asked if I and Haruhi wanted to swim in the current pool, I just nodded my head and went off with him, Haruhi stopped us. "Hey do you really need that floaty?" I looked at her and then he answered. "Nope just looks cute don't you thing?" I shrugged my shoulders and ran after Hunni. "Hey Hunni you just felt threatened last episode, is that why you are wearing the floaty?" He looked at me and smiled. "You are so smart Yuki-Chan I just hope the others don't catch on." He said in that kid like voice. After a while Mori came in and let Hunni and I ride on his back. We stayed in there for an hour or so.

**TIME SKIP&^%$#**

I woke up to somebody holding me close to them not like a loving embrace, but one that is protecting. I open my eyes to see that I am on top of Hunni who was just laying there looking at the sky, I moved trying to get up, key word trying to get up, but was being held on to.

"Um, Hunni, do you think its okay to get up now." He furrowed his brows and then asked a weird question, and it wasn't in his sweet voice either.

"Yuki, why did you jump in after me? Were you worried I would drown or something?" I looked at him and then at the ground beside him. I then looked up at him and smiled. "Yep, it's okay I've been in a situation like that many times and I knew what to do." He then hugged me harder to him. "If you knew what to do, then why jump in, that was stupid you could have been hurt, or worse, dead." I looked at him and smiled more, he seemed only to get angrier though. "Let's go find the others I bet they are looking for us." If you are wondering what happened the twins decided to antagonize Tamaki into a water gun fight.

**FLASHBACK&^%$#**

"**Come on boss lets play, who ever wins gets to ask Haruhi or Yuki on a date." I looked up at the mention of my name and then at Haruhi who just shrugged her shoulders, I jumped out and looked at the twins. "Well I am totally in." I said and then looked at Tamaki. "Forget it, why would I play such a childish game?" The twins then hugged us, and were going on about honeymoons and marriage. "Let's get married in Tuscany and then honeymoon in Hawaii."**

**We sweat dropped when we saw a dark aura and Tamaki pumping the water gun fast. "Do you think I'd let my daughters marry the likes of you? DADDY SAYS NO!" And with that started the most epic water fight in history. Few minutes later Tamaki was running from the twins and I was sitting down with Haruhi and Mori, they were talking and I was bored. IT was then that we heard a sound and some roaring water did I look over and see the water coming for Hunni, I didn't really know what I was doing I didn't really care, but the next thing I know I am hugging Hunni to my chest and protecting him.**

**END FLASHBACK&^%$# **

**POV CHANGE&^%$# **

"Oh, my, god, my father is going to kill, me." Was all I could say as we were walking to through the freaking forest, I mean come on, why in blue blazes you would build a theme park this freaking big. I heard a thump and turned to see Mori had fallen on his butt and was being way too clumsy. "Mori is acting just like you boss," Tamaki wanted to laugh but then told them to shut up. With that it started to rain and Kyoya led us to a little patio.  
**Regular POV&^%$#**

I started to rip big leaves off the tree and some sticks, at first Hunni looked at me like I was crazy and was trying to get me to keep walking. I looked at him and shook my head; I was finished in time when it started to rain. We sat under the make shift tent and waited the rain out.

"Yuki-Chan, how did you learn to make this, and how did you know it was going to rain?" I looked at him and smiled, he seemed so innocent when not. "My friend taught me, it's easy when you know what to look for." He paused and looked up still smiling. "You know Yuki you are pretty smart." He then came closer and kissed my cheek. "I hope I find a wife like you." I blushed and felt as if my ears were going to pop out. We didn't have to wait long before the rain stopped. We got up and started to walk again.

"Hey Hunni climb that tree, and see if you can see anybody." With that he was gone, he yelled and threw a vine down for me to climb.

"Out of the way, I'm coming down." We both went down at the same time and I landed on one of the people holding a gun. The other people were surprised and aimed at me. Hunni took out half and I took out the other half.

"Messing with our friends is a no, no." I moved and ran to Haruhi and hugged the crap out of her. "Haruhi I missed you so much I thought we were going to DIE." I moved her arms length and stared at her, she looked at me and sweat dropped. "We were only separated for a couple hours." She stated I looked at Mori and hugged him, "Thanks for keeping Haruhi safe." He just nodded and patted my head. It was then that we heard the others coming.

"Wow Hunni I surprised you didn't kill them, wait some of these I positions I don't even recognize." They looked at Mori who shook his head then at Haruhi, I was currently stomping Tamaki's face to get him off of Haruhi, and she shook her head and pointed at me.

"Who do you think you are grabbing my sister like that, huh I should kill you for sexual harassment?" It was then that there was a poof and my ears were our and my tail swishing back and forth. Tamaki was cowering in fear and I was still on my rant when suddenly I felt pleasure on my head.

"NOOO I wasn't, oh over more over yeah, yeah, oo, ok who ever invented twins is a god." I was simply happy.

**TIME SKIP&^%$# **

We were walking out my tail and ears still out and I was holding Haruhi's hand and swinging our hands. "We should go to the beach next time." Twins said, Tamaki started arguing and I knew Haruhi had fun today, so I just shrugged and a commented. "I would like to go to the beach, heck I would like to go to Hawaii." Haruhi was nodded her head in agreement and Tamaki shook his head in agreement too. "Then next time we go to the beach and our adventure will continue." With that we were out.

**TIME SKIP&^%$# **

"Hey Yuki, you have been mentioning name, and they are getting more frequent, and I was wondering, who are they?" I looked to see Haruhi with her book open trying to study, but it seemed she had different things on her mind. I moved so that I was closer to her and whispered in her ear. "It's a secret," I giggled and held my hand out; I made a face and then planted a kiss on her cheek. "I'll tell you when the time is right, but promise me no matter what that you won't be made, ok." With that I went on to class and left her standing there. I was out in the court yard and contemplating if I should tell them all soon. I looked over and saw the man from two days ago, I moved closer to him and I was almost near him, the breeze let off this scent that seemed familiar to me and I just wanted to figure out why. I moved to where I was behind the tree and then pounced. At first I was slapping the man and then, I opened my eyes to see Kyoya. I paled and got up. "I'm sorry I thought you were, uh, here let me help." I looked down and saw that his computer was opened and showed he was in the police system. I looked at him and then at the computer. "You know, it is illegal to be in the data base of the police force, of course I could show you away that nobody not even the best hacker in the world can accomplish." He looked at me curiously and then smirked. "You do understand that my family is head of police and that now that I know about you being able to hack the system will have to report you?" I smiled and he frowned and I looked at him, he seemed confused at first and then with mixed emotions. "Well I am not that dumb Kyoya I figured that out when the police force arrived yesterday and you have been holding that over Haruhi since day one." With that I took his computer and started to hack away. I found so many bugs in his computer and thought that he wasn't that smart. Then as I was hacking I found something called a Tamaki bug, it looked like Tamaki and was running around like an idiot like Tamaki. "Hey Kyoya, why do you have a Tamaki bug on here is it to warn other users that the computer has been compromised? Bet I can delete it before it erases everything." At first he looked at me and then at his computer. "You have thirty seconds to neutralize that bug before everything is gone, I designed it myself." I looked at him and pulled up the command prompt. "Well Kyoya if this bug is anything like Tamaki then I guess a Haruhi is going to have to buy me sometime." He looked at me and then over my shoulder, I was glad that my uncle taught me all I needed to know about computers. It took about ten seconds and The Haruhi bug was uploaded. I then continued with the hacking and had Haruhi bug neutralize Tamaki and then he was gone, it was then that the twins came out of nowhere. "Hey Kyoya, are Kaoru, and Hikaru backups?" He shook his head and smiled, I looked at him and then at the computer, the twins had on the letter man hats and I moved back to the command prompt, again and typed in the their names and left her to figure it out. I then left to the hacking page again and then was halfway there all I had to do was get passed the location reader and throw it off. It was then that Hunni came out of nowhere and started kicking the mouse's ass. I laughed and went to the command prompt. "Kyoya, you were prepared but even Hunni has weaknesses. With that I had Haruhi make a cake and went back to the location tracker. I had two minutes to get the location tracker neutralize it was almost done when Mori came out and shook his finger. I laughed and Kyoya smirked again, so far you figured out the others weakness but what about Mori's?" I smiled and went to the command prompt again and typed really fast, then enter, I waited about three seconds and the Hunni bug and Haruhi were playing and that was what did the trick. I had about fifty minutes to get the location tracker to neutralize. I was almost done when, Kyoya himself popped up and smirked, that evil smirk I looked at him and he smiled. "You really were prepared. Let's see what your weakness is?" I was so deep in thought that I saw the marker count down, it was on twenty seconds, it was then that I knew, I typed the command prompt one more time and loaded up a little fake notebook that contained a virus in it and the little Kyoya was gone. I smiled and looked at the little screen again and placed the last of the locator. With that I looked at him and then handed him the computer back. "There now you can look up anyone even the president of the United states." I left him there I was about to walk away when I heard him shift and grab my hand pulling me in for a kiss, at first I was surprised and saw the white smoke pop up to show that my ears and tail were out. He moved and I was under him.

"This not a good place for this Kyoya." I didn't move and waited for him to get up, he kissed my neck and I bit my lip to stay quiet.

"Yuki, where are you, we need your measurements again." Kyoya froze and just sat up, he started to scratch my ears and I gave away our position.

"Ooh Over damn it, over, what no, no, you suck at this, ahh, ok, sorry don't pull." The twins were there so fast I thought I would get whip lash by the way they pulled me up.

**TIME SKIP^%$# **

I was in my room packing my stuff when Haruhi came in, she looked at me worried and then at the ground. "Yuki, I was wondering do you think you can wear the pull over with me." I looked at her and smiled, she seemed happy about that and walked away.

We were now at the beach, the house was so freaking huge I thought I would get lost, we waited for the host club and then we went out, when we got there the girls were there already they were freaking about us. I was sitting with Haruhi and her clients when they asked if we would get in the water with them, I looked at Haruhi and she seemed to be content with sitting on the sand.

"I don't think I want to and why don't you lovely woman go and get wet, we wouldn't want you to waste time here with us." They giggled and ran off. It was then that we looked around and saw the host members doing the act they all perfected. It was when I and Haruhi were walking that Hunni called out to us. "Yuki, Haruhi, wanna go hell fish hunting." I looked at him and smiled, Haruhi just dead panned. "its shell fish hunting and I don't think that this is that kind of-"She looked down to see the beach covered in crabs. I picked one up and handed it to her. "Look Haruhi sea food tonight." She smiled and yelled about a major haul, she grabbed everyone's attention and then Tamaki came over and said a lame joke. Haruhi laughed and then everyone screamed and ran away yelling centipede.

"Haruhi there's a centipede on the crab kill it, or I can." It was then that she handed it to me and she still had a piece of it. I smiled and pulled she did the same and soon the thing was dead.

"Uh don't you think that was a little over board?" We felt the twins on us and we sighed. "Nope takes more than that to kill a bug." The girls started to gush and start saying how manly we were. It was then we were abandoned and left to all of the falcons.

**TIME SKIP^%$# **

We were walking the beach looking for more shell fish, we were being careful, because the boys kept kidnapping us, and were either trying to scare us or something, I didn't know why but they were trying hard.

Hunni tried the dark with me; he freaked out and couldn't handle it.

Then Mori tried sharp objects and Haruhi just discouraged him.

The twins tried a scare tour of a cave and some fake ghost, they ended up crying.

So Haruhi and I decided that we would just stay in the water and pick up any shells we missed from earlier.

"Haruhi, Yuki, look, we're so high up." I looked to see Haruhi's clients on the cliff above us, Haruhi yelled for them to be careful, they were so busy enjoying the scenery that they didn't hear some guys come up until they spoke I looked at Haruhi and she seemed to get the idea.

"Oh, don't you want to have fun with us, come one we'll be gentle." I was so sick of his voice, Haruhi threw her shells at them and the guy was dancing trying to get them off his back. I laughed and I ushered the girls away, when they were safe I went back to make sure Haruhi was alright.

"What you gunna do now punk? Your alone, no one to help you well any last words pipsqueak?" I punched the guy holding Haruhi and grabbed her before she could fall, it was then the other guy grabbed me and held me too him the smell of beer on his breath. I gagged and tried to kick him, he then pushed Haruhi over to the other guy and that was when I lost it, I literally flipped the guy over and went to attack the other guy, but Haruhi was already over the cliff.

"HARUHI, NO!" I looked and saw that Tamaki was jumping in after her. I grabbed the guy and kicked his ass he was almost dead when Mori pulled me off. I was so lost that I didn't realize I was attacking Mori until I felt the ground beneath me. I looked up to se scratches and blood on his face; he didn't look away and held that stoic face.

The twins didn't approach us and Kyoya was writing profusely in the black book of his. Hunni was crying and I was breathing heavily. Mori got off me and helped me up, and patted my head, I wanted to cry, but instead I ran away. "Wait Yuki, come on." I heard footsteps behind me, I didn't know where I was going, but what I do know is that I ran for a long time.

**POV CHANGE&^%$#**

Interesting she runs I wonder where, I looked at Mori and saw he was sort of in shock. Hunni had a most serious face and it didn't falter not even when he said we should go meet Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Where did they go?" I looked at Tamaki to see he was solemnly asking about Hikaru, Kaoru, and Yuki, but talked about the men instead.

"We took their I.D cards and asked them to leave." It was then Haruhi gasped and was looking at Mori.

"Where's Yuki, she didn't run off did she, I have to find her." I looked at her and then calmly touched her shoulder. "The twins are looking for her now, please calm down I have called a doctor and . . ." I was cut off by her; she seemed to be in a panic. "NO! I want Yuki found NOW!" We all stepped back from her, she never acted like this, not even when endangered, and I started to write in my book, when Mori grabbed Haruhi and we walked back to the hotel her kicking and screaming.

**POV CHANGE&^%$#**

I didn't care where I went I just needed to get away, but why, where am I going, is it safe? I stopped and looked up to see the moon. It was then that I heard fast foot falls approaching, I didn't look back instead I stayed where I was. I had changed the plot and had failed.

"Yuki, what the hell, how come you're not tired? We ran across the town." I looked to see the Twins out of breath and blocking my exit. At first I panicked, and then time froze.

"You didn't change the plot we needed this to happen, stop berating yourself." I saw the Faythe brat standing there, I ran and hugged him and cried, I didn't know why, but I really wished that I could just turn back time.

"We can't turn back time; we needed this to happen. Please continue, I will be watching carefully this time alright." I nodded my head and sat on the ground and cried more, time resumed and they somehow both picked me up and carried me back.

**TIME SKIP/ POV CHANGE &^%$#**

Haruhi was throwing a tantrum, not just any tantrum, a major tantrum. I thought that Mori was going to have to hurt her, but her strength was, out of the question. It was when the twins came in with Yuki did she calm down. It was then that Yuki literally almost killed them to get to Haruhi. They hugged and didn't move for the rest of the night, until dinner.

**POV REGULAR&^%$#**

We stayed where we were and didn't move till we thought, the boys would leave. It was then she calmed down and I calmed down, I was about to move when her hold became tighter.

"We have to apologize so let's get it over with okay." She complied and we went to our room first and changed into something cute.

Mori knocked on our door and we looked to see him standing there, I went to hug him, he didn't move or anything, he stood there and looked at me. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of reacted the way I did, and for that I am truly sorry." Haruhi just came up behind and said her apologies. Mori hugged me back and with that we walked to where everyone was. When the door opened to reveal us the twins had thumbs up signs and were thanking our dad. I saw Tamaki in the corner crying, he didn't talk to us, he just looked at us and cried.

"Well this is awkward," The twins said yes it was because we were sitting on either side of Tamaki, and he just stared at the sea food. It was then that I and Haruhi stared to dig into our food. We cracked the shells of many crabs and it was amazing how much we ate I didn't even think we could eat this much.

"Are you guys trying to be cute?" Haruhi was still eating and pulling a crab leg apart when one of the joints hit Tamaki in the head. "I'm sorry I thought you weren't talking to us?" He stood up abruptly and asked Kyoya to show us to his room. I looked down and Haruhi was about to eat another crab leg, but then put it down.

"We're sorry," I started they all looked at us and then Haruhi continued. "We should have probably not acted the way we did and for that we are sorry." The twins looked at each other and then Hunni cut in.

"We were all worried, and especially Tama-Chan, and Kyoya, but we won't tell you that." It was then that somehow we all ended up in a group hug, I looked at Haruhi and saw her turning green, the twins freaked out and threw us both in a bathroom.

"Well Haruhi that was a total waste of crab." I said she just looked at me and bonked my head. I walked out holding my head, and looking at her, she looked around the room and my gaze landed on Kyoya.

"Ah were sorry sir, we didn't mean to disturb you." I looked at her and made a face that was like WTF and wanted to bonk her on the head.

"It's alright Haruhi, Oh Yuki are you two feeling better. You caused quite a scene you know, had to give the customers flowers and stuff." I looked at Haruhi and then at the ground, she then looked at Kyoya and walked out, I was dumb founded, what the Hell why did she just leave me here. Wait till I get a hold of her. I was so busy ranting in my head that I didn't notice the lights go out till I felt breath on my cheek.

I looked to see Kyoya right in my face. "Pay me with your body." With that I was thrown on the bed and Kyoya with his hands on either side of my face. "Just because you can fight off a few men doesn't mean anything all men differ in strength." I looked up at him and without giving him a warning wrapped my hands around his neck and pulling my legs out from under his, I wrapped them around his waist. He was surprised to say the least. I flipped us and was now showing my dominance, I smirked, he still had that WTF just happened look.

"Haha, you should really see your face, oh if I had a nickel for every time I was pinned I'd be one rich bitch." It was then that the door opened and revealed Tamaki and I froze.

"Kyoya do you have any, sun lotion . . ." We stared at each other and then Tamaki started to spaz out. I sighed and got up. Kyoya seemed annoyed and slapped him in the face with the lotion. "Here use as much as you like." With that he was gone.

"What were you two doing why were you on top of him, and why, why, why?" I looked at him like he was an idiot and went to go find Haruhi.

I was almost out the door when I heard thunder, my eyes widened and without thinking I was gone. I heard footfalls following me and didn't really care. I was searching I opened every door, only to be greeted with nothing. I opened the last door to only hear a quiet squeal and a thump. I searched everywhere, Tamaki then burst into the room as thunder sounded again, the squeal came again and I heard it in the wardrobe closet.

"Haruhi, are you in there?" It was then that the doors burst open and I was flung on the ground with her clinging to me. Tamaki stopped whatever ranting he was doing and came over to us.

"You are scared of lighting and thunder?" He asked like it wasn't obvious. He then wrapped a clothe over both our eyes and ear plugs for our ears.

**POV change&^%$**

"Do you think the boss, Yuki, and Haruhi are okay?" I looked at the twins and then Hunni cut in. "Of course they are with the host king." We opened the door to see Tamaki, Haruhi, and Yuki on the ground, Haruhi and Yuki, had their eyes covered and Tamaki saying something about the thunder.

"You sick pervert!" Were the first words that came out of the twin's mouth. "What kind of foreplay is that?" I looked at Tamaki and the girls, and saw Tamaki panicking. "Wait it's not what you THINK!"

**POV AND TIME SKIP*&^%$# **

"Watch out Haruhi and Yuki, we didn't peg the boss to be an S&M pervert." We looked at Tamaki and rolled the window up. "And to think we let you touch us." With that everyone was in the car, Kyoya, the twins and Hunni were in it was Tamaki that we left.

"WAIT FOR MEEEEE!" We heard and laughed

**MUHAHA Imma stop it right there because this is a long chapter, sorry to change the plot like that, but I wanted there to be more drama.**


	7. Chapter 7

**What the Hell**

**Yay next chapter if you have an idea of what anime or game I should do next please tell me, but not any time soon I still have to finish this hopefully it wont take long.**

Haruhi and I were walking to our class when we were stopped by some girls. It was a little chilly, and I didn't think that I would need it, because all the afternoon classes were canceled.

"Hey Haruhi, and Yuki, what are you two up to?" I turned to see Haruhi's clients, I was about to answer when Haruhi mentioned class.

"Yuki, did you not tell him about afternoon classes?" I looked at the one that looked like she had cones on her head. "Actually I was about to tell him right now till you guys showed up." I was in a bad mood, every time I looked around the court yard at the school I would see the man in red, I dubbed him freaking Clifford the big red dog.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Haruhi elbowed me and I looked to see the girl with a sad face. I sighed. "You know a woman shouldn't have a sad face it lifts the face to always smile and laugh when down." I walked closer to her and lifted her cheeks to where she looked like she was smiling, she blushed and the other girls squealed.

**TIME SKIP&^%$#**

"How can you have never drank instant coffee, and you call yourself our manager." I looked to see Renge and the twins, they were badgering her and she was sweat dropping. "Oh instant is that where the beans are already grounded for you?" She looked relieved at first and then the twins ruined it. "ERRRRRT, wrong that is completely different, there aren't any coffee beans in instant coffee." "Yeah just add hot water and drink it is pretty cool."

They were now deep in thought when Haruhi and I walked in, we were about to sit down, and take out some work from the other classes, when we heard them start talking again.

"Now that you mention it I think we are out again." The girls we were talking to squealed at the twins and who were now in front of us. "Haruhi go buy is some more." She looked at me and then back at the twins and deflated. "More, more of what some common sense for you guys?" They got irritated and pushed her out the door. "Instant coffee we are out and need more of it." They slammed the door shut on her and I sweat dropped. "I think I should go with her so she doesn't get hurt." With that we were out.

**Time skip*&^%$#**

"Haruhi why did you buy so much this is HEAVY I'm gunna die before we even get there." She sweat dropped and looked at me. "We are already at the school and besides I bought more than needed because if we bought more than we got to get this." She pulled out a medical kit and showed it to me.

"Well it doesn't me that you have to waste money just to buy that you could have just asked Kyoya for his." She was about to retort when she tripped on a banana. I dropped the bag and was about to catch her, when a tall woman in a white and maroon colored uniform.

"Would be a shame, if that beautiful face of yours, bared any scar." I sweat dropped and ran in front of Haruhi. "Thanks for your help, now if you excuse us, we have some where to be." She grabbed my face and then moved it back and forth, I pushed her away and picked Haruhi up. She then reached for Haruhi and took her away. "What's the big idea woman?" She pointed her finger at me and then held Haruhi close. "A man shouldn't touch this maiden so carelessly, so be gone from our site." I sweat dropped for the millionth time that day and looked at her like she was nuts.

"Okay woman either you are stupid or have brain damage, because I can touch my sister anytime I want and if you can't tell Imma girl too you half wit." "Come I will take you both to your destination."

**POV CHANGE/TIME SKIP&^%$#**

We heard clicking of heels coming from the hall and got into position, as soon as the doors opened we saw two girls one had long dirty blonde hair the other short brown.

"Welcome ladies, you must be from a different school, I'm sorry did we frighten you, we love first time guest. My darlings' even if the world were to be destroyed, I would put my life on the line to protect and serve you, for I am your knight and servant."

The girl with blonde hair spoke at first we thought it would be a "Oh that's so romantic" but instead. "Oh my you would do that for me, that is pretty arrogant of you, do you think that is what a woman wants to hear, well you are wrong." We were surprised at first, and then the brown haired one talked. "Come on sister give him a break, men are just lowly beings that spout out things to get what they want." "So smart, I should believe you." They then looked at Tamaki. "So lovely woman what is it that you would like me to say."

**Regular POV (*&^%$**

Man this woman is nuts, she started talking about woman like we were the world, well I do agree with her, I mean men can't really take care of themselves sometimes. Other times they just want.

Anyways she kept going on and on, I thought she wouldn't shut up.

"So lovely women, what us it, that you would like me to say, how beautiful you are in the summer heat, or, maybe oh beautiful you are today?" It was then that the woman holding us hostage added her two cents.

"How about, I would never leave my lover behind, if I die we die together, if I fail, we fail together, and even if I die I will never leave your side my love." I looked over at Tamaki, and then at the others. "Is that really the cosplay you chose today how lame." It was then that they sweat dropped and glared at me.

"Benebara, where did you find this one, such smooth skin she has." I looked and saw that they were molesting Haruhi and all the while she kept this straight face.

"Outside she maybe dressed as a boy but I know the truth." I just went to sit down; this was too much for me. It was then that the boys started to take off the armor. "This is so lame when you're done molesting my sister do you think you can give her back?" They weren't even paying attention, so I being me got this lovely idea. "Woman are such lowly creatures only to serve us." It was then they paused and this dark aura appeared around them. I laughed and they got even darker. "Boy would you like to repeat that?" I looked at the crazy woman, and then at the host members they were cowering behind Mori and Hunni. "I said, WOMAN ARE SUCH LOWLY CREATURES ONLY TO SERVE US, did you hear it now?" They were going to attack me, when Haruhi stepped in front of me and smacked me. It was then that white smoke filled the room and I could feel my ears and tail out, my tail swished and my ears were laid back.

"Yuki you have been picking fights lately and I don't care to know it is your business, but what you just said was uncalled for is that how you see yourself?" I hissed and ran out the room.

**POV CHANGE&^%$# **

Yuki ran out the room, but what was weird is that she hissed at Haruhi. Is it true that she has been picking fights lately?

"You seem to know how to put men in their place, young maiden." I saw that Haruhi just held a stoic face and didn't talk.

"Let us introduce ourselves." They pulled off their close and started singing; we watched them and didn't get their names. Tamaki was pale, Kyoya was shocked, Hunni and Mori were as shocked as Kyoya, and the twins were laughing?

"They had their costumes under their uniform, that's priceless, oh Imma die." We heard the rig that Renge uses come up and her annoying laugh. She started praising the club and describing all the things they do.

"At any rate we are here to oblish the host club, the king maybe a pretty little halfer but that doesn't mean he can seduce women with looks." Kyoya got an aura around him and was very, very calm.

It was then I took my leave, everything seemed to be according to the plot, and I can't risk getting seen by Yuki again the first and second I was saved I don't know if it will happen again though and she has been seeing me around the court yard I was lucky enough to be able to use the boys to cover for me though.

**POV CHANGE&^%$#**

I went back to the club room to see that the women were still there, I walked up and tapped the tall girl on her shoulder, she turned and looked at me, and then she glared along with the other girls. I kept my head down and bent down and grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry wonderful woman I didn't mean to upset you with my words, will you forgive my rudeness and bleak coworkers for their arrogant behavior." I looked up to see the other two girls blushing and grabbing each other for support. I was glad that my ears were gone now and this would be easier.

The tall woman got down on my level and lifted my head up; she then quickly pulled off my blazer, and grabbed my breast. _WHAT THE FUCK! _Was the first thing that popped in my mind?  
"I see so that is why you know how to apologize to us. Maiden you and your sister will be welcomed into the Zuka club without hesitation." I looked up immediately and stepped away my blazer still open, and showing my under shirt showing my bra a little.

"No, there is some mistake we don't want to go and Tamaki is not a halfer." I looked at Haruhi and thought she was nuts. "Haruhi he is half Japanese and half French, can't you tell?" She deflated then was trying to defend them again only to deflate again, and then she just didn't try the last time and ended up angry. Turns out they sold her pen that was easy to write with.

"Hey just dump these losers and come with us." "Now hold on let them think it over and with that we are leaving." I looked to Haruhi and then at the scared boys. "I have thinking to do." She left and I was going to follow her when she looked at me I stopped and she pointed to the host club room. She started walking again and I followed her only for her to yell.

"GO BACK TO THE HOST ROOM I WANNA BE ALONE!" I flinched and she just ran off, I went back and sat on the couch my head in my hands and didn't even look up when they bugged me. Then I looked up to see Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Jeez is it really that bad to be away from her, she just wants sometime." I didn't realize that I had been smothering her. I hugged the twins and cried why I didn't realize it before.

**POV CHANGE*&^%$#**

I didn't mean to yell at her, I just wanted to think, I wasn't even mad at her. I was walking down the halls to the host room and stopped there stood the Zuka club.

"Are you ready to become ours maiden?" They grabbed my hand and whisked me to the room. "We shall confront them and then you can come with us." They opened the doors to only see darkness and then a figure stood up and sung.

**POV CHANGE&^%$#**

I stood in the background and waited for Haruhi and those women. When the door opened they seemed surprised to hear singing. The lights came on and Tamaki was in a dark pink dress. "Welcome back Haruhi." "Look Haru-Chan Imma princess now." Hunni and Tamaki were the first to greet her, Benebara looked enraged.

"What is the meaning of this, are you making fun of woman?"

"No, this is a freebie campaign." He laughed and all the host came into sight I stayed where I was and waited.

"Commoners are weak and have a weakness for free things, with this she has a group full of girls and will be having equal time with both sexes."

There was silence and nothing happened for a moment.

"Aren't I pretty," Tamaki giggled and went away.

"We're the Hitachiin sisters, which one of us is prettier, just kidding." With that the twins were gone.

"Listen Haru-chan you can call me big sister from now on." Hunni was gone too.

Kyoya and Mori didn't say anything just smiled and covered with a fan.

"Why you, your plan won't work . . ." Haruhi laughed, it was a laugh that stopped everyone and her legs gave out.

"What are you doing (Gasp) Ohh this is too much (Gasp) Oh I knew you were idiots (GAAAASP) but come on?" She was crying and couldn't breathe it was then that the twins and Hunni were chasing her around and she was laughing harder.

"uh, what has gotten into you guys?" They looked at her and smiled, then turned away from her.

"We don't want you to leave the host club that is why we did this for you." She smiled and got up Benebara was shocked, but looked like she understood. "So you have made your decision?" Haruhi looked at them and then at the host club.

"Yeah I'm sorry I love your ideas and they are unique but I belong here, thank you for your offer and I must decline." She bowed and walked to the boys. Then her and Tamaki started arguing and he was waving his bear pencil around.

"We won't give up on you we will come and save you from these pigs and then you will be ours." With that they patted Haruhi's shoulder and left twirling out and then they slipped on a banana and the doors slammed.

"OH HO, HO, HO and so the host club now has a rival, what will happen later, Ohh I can't wait." Renge was narrating she was eating a banana and threw the peel on the ground. Tamaki was ranting and took a step, he tripped and they all laughed.

It was then that Haruhi was looking around I knew she was looking for me, but I didn't think she needed me right now so when their backs were turned I left to the home.

**POV CHANGE*&^%$**

"Hey where is Yuki, I wanted to tell her I was sorry." The host club looked at me and then at each other. "She is right over there." They pointed to a spot on the couch and then looked over too, their eyes bulged out and they freaked out.

"She was there, where did she go?" I felt horrible and ran to find her, the others followed after me too. We made it to the court yard and saw she was going around the school to the exit. I ran faster and before I could get there, I felt this pressure; I looked down to see that I was stuck. The guys were behind me and couldn't move either.

"How do you see Yuki?" I looked to see a man in red in front of us his eye was amber; the other scar was closed and had a scar. He had a frown on and asked the question again. "How do you see Yuki, it can effect this world." I looked at him and scowled, I felt anger. "I see Yuki as my beloved sister and nothing will change that." It was then the members opened their mouths too. "We will protect her; if you are a threat to her we will fight."

**POV CHANGE&^%$#**

"We will fight." I looked over to see everyone standing there, talking to the man in red, I was glad I was not going crazy. I then realized that they couldn't move was he the same as the brat faythe.

I ran as fast as I could and when I was behind him I ran around him and blocked them from him.

"Cl- I mean man in red, who are you?" He was surprised to say the least. "How can you not remember me? Is it every time you leave, at any rate you have sixteen more days and then its on to the next, the Faythe boy told me to give you that message since he is busy with something else." I glared at the man. "You do not decide what and when I leave, I will leave when they don't need me, and you are supposed to freeze time so they won't see you, I mean it if they are hurt because of you, I WILL NOT HESITATE TO KILL YOU!" I felt my ears pop out and my tail swish, he then retreated. "It wasn't me who said you had sixteen days it was Faythe boy." With that he was walking away. "Don't you leave you idiot, get back here I am not . . ." I felt a tug on my sleeve and it was Haruhi. She looked at me worried and then I saw that the host club was also worried.

"Yuki, I think it is time to explain you." I looked at Kyoya and at everyone, I then sighed, as I was about to tell them time froze.

"Damn that man, oh Yuki, been awhile, how ya been," I looked to see a blonde woman and a red haired man. "Who the hell are you two, are you a threat to them unfreeze time." They looked at me, and her smile faded for a seconded and then it returned. "No, silly, we are here to erase what just happened so come up with why they are here okay." With that time resumed and they were looking at me and Haruhi.

"What are we doing here?" I looked at them and then at Haruhi. "We were taking you to our favorite restaurant remember, you guys said you would come today." I pouted and they looked at me again, they blushed and we were off, the twins made me melt with their amazing skills of scratching and Tamaki was bugging Haruhi, Kyoya was asking about what was on the menu and Hunni and Mori were just eating and watching the scene unfold. I laughed and when they weren't looking frowned, I have sixteen days left here; I hope they will forgive me for leaving.

**POV AND TIME SKIP*&^%$#**

"KYOYA WE NEED TO VISIT HARUHI AND YUKI TODAY!" I hung up the phone and was off to meet the rest of the host club in front of Haruhi and Yuki's house. I couldn't shake the dream I had and wanted to make sure that they weren't living in a hut.

**POV CHANGE$%^&**

Haruhi and I were walking back from the store dinner for us, Ranka was going to be late tonight or so he said and just in case bought more. I was telling her a joke and she was laughing, I never thought I would see Haruhi in a pink dress; she had jeans under it though so I was glad she wore something under it.

"Hey Haruhi, next time we need to get rice so I can make those rice balls you like okay." She smiled and looked ahead it was then that she hit her head on a nearby pole. "Uh Haruhi you ok, are you tired? You want me to carry the bags?" She shook her head and pointed to our apartment. I looked to see black cars and everyone in front of our home. I then hit my head on the pole.

"Why can't we be alone for the day? We have to see them Monday." It was then that they all got out and were making a big scene.

"Men we will not say anything to embarrass Haruhi or Yuki; we will be nice and respectful." We looked on and the others seemed to notice us, but the idiot kept rambling and rambling. He froze and turned around to look at us.

"GO HOME YOU IDIOTS!" I yelled the kid was spinning around saying rich people, over and over again. Then land lady came by and was worried, Tamaki wooed her and while he was busy we made our failed escape to our home.

"Okay fine I will only give you a tour and that is it after that you leave." I was crying and wanted to barricade myself in a closet and never to come out. "Haru-Chan look we brought cake." *CRY* Why me why, what did I do isn't it enough I have to see them at school?

"Fine I'll make some tea." She opened the door to show the kitchen the living room and the studying area, Tamaki sighed and was in thought. It was then that Hikaru, spoke and Tamaki literally attacked him I sweat dropped and ran to my room to pick up some bras and underwear and hid them in the closet.

"Normal commoner dwelling for three that is interesting." Kyoya

"Haruhi and Yuki are short so they should be okay." Hikaru

"Well I think it is super cute." Hunni

"Don't struggle to complement it please." Haruhi, I returned to the room to find them still in the door way.

"WTF get your asses in here eat drink and then leave, sheesh can't we get some privacy." I didn't think they could move that fast in a second they had their shoes off and were fighting to sit down.

"Whoa talk about cramped." The twins said, then Tamaki sat with his knees tucked into his chest and everyone did the same. I sighed and smiled, _I think I will miss them when I leave. _"Idiots Imma make us some tea, don't break anything or I will kill you." I was about to be in the kitchen when Hikaru handed me a bag. "What's this, it aint poison is it?" He explained that it was tea from Africa and tasted better with milk. I had just finished making the tea when Kaoru was talking about it being an inconvenience; I looked at him and then the tea.

"Idiot what the hell you talking about I just finished making it do you want it or not?" Haruhi sighed and took the cups and handed them out. "Sorry the cups don't match please help yourselves." It was then Hunni pulled out the cakes. "You pick first Yuki and Haruhi." I looked at him and then the cakes. "Are you sure? I mean you did bring them." Hikaru jumped into the conversation. "Go ahead we eat this kind of stuff all the time." I spotted a cherry cake and picked that one, Haruhi picked strawberry, man was that cake delicious. I was about to eat it when I saw another cherry being put one the plate. I looked to see Kyoya picking the cherries of the cream. "Sorry, but cherries don't suit my taste. I thought you might like them." I smiled and nodded happily.

**TIME SKIP&^%$# **

Somehow we ate threw lunch and now had to feed them. "What the hell am I your mom? Fine, wait here while me and Haruhi go to the supermarket." I had my shoes on when the twins started whining like babies. "We wanna go, please, please." I wanted to kill them.

"Fine get your asses outside. Hurry up or I won't get anything but fruit." We all zoomed outside, as I was walking down I saw dad, Haruhi and Tamaki were still in the house.

"Hey dad, oh I locked the door do you have you key?" He paused and dug in his purse. "Shoot I must have left it at the bar, let me in will ya?" I looked at him and then at the boys. "Don't leave alright I'll be back." With that I left to unlock the door.

I opened it and looked in only to find Haruhi pinned under Tamaki, I was shocked at first and then dad reacted. He walked really fast toward them and the next thing I know I'm laughing; Tamaki had magically hit the wall.

"Haruhi, sorry for leaving last night, oh dear my left arm has been giving me trouble lately." He glared over his shoulder. "Oh what's this bug that got caught under my feet?" I laughed even harder, it was then that Hikaru and Kaoru came in. "Oh, boss you didn't lay the moves on Haruhi did you? Sorry about him he is a ladies' man." They were walking on him trying to get to Ranka, I was laughing so hard I thought I would pee my pants.

"WHAT I'm not a ladies' man I love your daughter." With that we were sitting all around the table.

"Why me, I want to die." I was sitting by Ranka and Haruhi who were all stoic faced. "So you must be the host club right now that I think about it, I like you there isn't a bad looking one in the bunch." I wanted to die very badly now.

"Hold on how do you know about us?" Hunni asked, it was then that he went around and named them off. "SO Haruhi and Yuki talk about us?" I sat there and looked at them, and then at Ranka. "No Kyoya did," It was then that we all freaked out and Tamaki was about to scold Kyoya when he deflated and started to grow mushrooms. "Oh your so handsome, but your only the vice and so responsible, I guess you have a useless president." Haruhi decided to cut in and ended up getting us glomped by the man. I fought him off as best I could only to end up squashed.

"You never tell me anything and the truth is you are so adorable even when mad." It was then that I had it. "DAMN IT OLD MAN, LET US GO SO WE CAN GET SOME FOOD!" He squeezed us tighter to him and then let go. We ran as fast as we could to the supermarket.

**TIME SKIP^%^&**

"Ma'am I have no clue what you are talking about." I was currently messing with a boy talking to him in English and having so much fun it was so hard not to laugh. It was then that Haruhi had to ruin it.  
"Yuki, stop messing with the kid and get over here and push the buggy." I looked at the kid. "What are you going to do if you go to America and you need something?" The kid sweat dropped. "You speak English?" I laughed and walked away.

I was currently looking at the pocky sticks when I saw the twins. "What the fuck are you doing here? Didn't we tell you to wait with our dad?" They smirked at me and then encircled me between them. "So you like to mess with people and make them think you are a foreigner?" I looked at them and then at the chocolate pockey's. "Yeah I was going to mess with you guys, but since you are rich you probably know English."

I looked to see Haruhi and Tamaki together, and Mori and Hunni running around with a cart. I showed the twins where the coffee was, I didn't see dad around I usually saw him before Haruhi, but ignored him.

**TIME SKIP^%$#**

"It really gets your blood going, here Tamaki more chrysanthemums." Everyone was talking and blabbering on and on I wanted to sleep. "What is going on here?" I looked to see Haruhi as confused as I was and we laughed at our predicament.

**YAY new chapter I cant believe that I finally finished it, this was so long. New chapter tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**What the Hell**

**So I went back to make sure everything was alright with the stories, and I found that Real life was missing a chapter so if you didn't know that please go back and read and I think it will make since. Oh and I am skipping the one where the host club helps Nekazowa and his sister. I didn't really like that episode, too depressing.**

Haruhi was currently running from the twins, they were trying to get her in this ridiculous bunny suit; I wasn't going to help her out, nope teach her to leave me in a room with a shirtless Kyoya.

"Come on Haruhi you barely dress up and we just want to see you in the costume." I looked to see that they bumped the table, the contents spilled. I didn't care I wasn't the one that had to clean it up.

"AHHHH NOW YOU HAVE DONE IT!" I looked to see Tamaki spaz out for the billionth time that day. "Oi Tamaki shut up or you will wake Hunni." I then walked over to see what the big deal was. I paled at what I saw; Usa-Chan had tea all over him. "Shit of course you guys do this while Hunni is sleeping. Haruhi wake him up, while I clean Usa-Chan." "NOOOOOO!" I thought I would have flown away at how loud they were being. "Shut the fuck up you aint gotta yell." I picked up one of the napkins on the table and started to dab the bunny.

"Mori do you have an excuse ready?" He nodded and then I continued.

The twins and Tamaki were informing Haruhi and I about Hunni and how he doesn't wake up in a good mood, and how his blood type was a/b, the same as Kyoya's. Who cares, really? It was then that Hunni was starting to wake up, I had a blank face and they threw Tamaki's bear Kuma-Chan in with Hunni as a replacement. I just thought they were idiots if they did that with my Fu, fu rabbit that bear would be dead. Hunni was looking around for the said rabbit and saw Kuma, he picked up bear and looked at it for a moment, and without hesitation, the bear was on the ground.

"Pffft, HAHAHA OMG thank god that bear was ugly, HAHAHA. Oh Hunni, you are a hero." The others paled and were hiding behind a couch. I had just finished drying him but the stain wouldn't come out. I looked up to see Hunni staring at me and Usa-Chan, I smiled and handed him the bunny. "Here," I was glad Mori was beside me. "Why is Usa-Chan dirty?" I smiled gently and stood up, Mori then explained that Usa-Chan was dirty, because he wanted something to drink, Hunni brightened up quickly. "Oh, I see and that was why Yuki was drying him." He smiled and went on his merry little way.

**TIME SKIP&^%$#**

It was time for club the hormonal girls over loaded the place and Renge was narrating about Hunni, I didn't know why, but I wanted to kill her.

"AHH MOEEEEEEE!" I looked over to see what the hell she was talking about only to see Mori and Hunni, Mori had Hunni pinned to the couch and was looking in his mouth. "So is it," I looked to Tamaki and then over at the other members. I looked at Hunni, he had big tears in his eyes and then I wanted to cry. Tamaki had to make it worse though.

"I'm sorry to inform that you don't bring sweets for Hunni-sempai's sake." I went over and comforted him. He clung to me and I just hugged and made sure he was alright.

**TIME SKIP&^%$#**

"Poor Hunni, I think I would die if you guys took away my candy." I looked to see that the host club meeting was going on and they were disusing the next theme, the hormonal teenagers left, and it was freaking hot, I had taken my blazer off and was in the white undershirt. I looked to see the twins and Tamaki blushing. I raised an eyebrow and they looked away.

I looked to see Mori stick an ice cream in his mouth, and Hunni scream in pain. I sweat dropped and walked over. "Mori don't you think that was a bit much, if you continue to do things like that, Hunni is not going to be happy at the end result, and you will be miserable." He looked at me with a blank face, Hunni had went to sleep, and was not anywhere near the real world. I sighed and was about to walk away when I felt arms around me, I looked to see Mori was on his knees his arms around my waist, and his head on my shoulder.

"You smell good." I felt myself getting closer to him, and his arms wrapped around me able to touch himself. The others were freaking out; it was then that I saw the black rings under his eyes. I patted his head and hugged him back. He froze for a moment and then relaxed; Tamaki and the twins froze and looked on with amazement. "What do I smell like?" I was glad that I didn't have big boobs in this place, and I was also glad that I was skinny, well not really skinny I had enough fat to help keep me a little warm, but not to over barring.

Mori moved a little and if possible held me closer to him. "Sweet, and like a starry night after it rains." I always loved the way rain smelt, and the way it made the scent of the earth stronger. I had to move my legs to support his weight, it was then that he stuck his nose in the nook of my neck and inhaled. It felt weird and I didn't really mind, what I did mind was his tongue that licked up. It was then the twins Tamaki and Kyoya reacted. Kyoya was the one to come over and start writing and taking pictures, he then set the camera down and tried to get me away from Mori, he held on tighter and wouldn't let go. He gave up after the first tug, Tamaki was wallowing in a corner, and the twins were trying to pry Mori off me, they would have had successes if they would have seen the couch behind them.

Somehow, the twins put us on the couch and I was on top of Mori, he relaxed and fell asleep, I waited till his breathe evened out more and then when he relaxed fully, I lifted his arms away from me.

I felt my clothes were crooked and was fixing them, somehow don't ask maybe the writer is a pervert, somehow the first button and the last four buttons were unbuttoned, and the twins blushed, but got an idea.

"So you didn't mind that Mori was all over you like that?" I looked at them and then started to button my shirt. "No, not really he was half asleep, and besides, I don't mind a touch every now and then." They sandwiched me between them and held me. I sighed and tried to push them off, key word tried. They started to unbutton my shirt again and I just held a blank face, they leaned in and were inches from my lips, when Tamaki started to spaz out. I didn't hold any facial expressions.

"Hey Yuki, I am leaving, if your coming come, if not see you later." I looked at the door that Haruhi left threw, the twins were off me and Tamaki was threatening them. "Thanks Tamaki, see ya Kyoya." I left and smiled at the twins.

**TIME SKIP&^%$# **

Watching Hunni like this was pathetic, I had the filling stuff for his cavity, but Mori said that Hunni had to learn. Some girls were eating sandwiches and tea when Hunni came by. They panicked and then ran off, leaving a crying Hunni.

"Sigh, poor Hunni, I wish there was something I could do." I looked at Haruhi, and she was still doing her work. I moved and got closer to her, and then yawned loudly trying to get her attention. She still didn't budge. I got up and walked away.

"Yuki," looked around and then down to see Hunni, he was pulling my shirt and crying. "Hunni what's wrong are you okay?" He looked up at me with his face and I hugged him. "Why does everyone hate me?" I froze this was about the candy. I sighed, and held him tighter to me. "Hunni we don't hate you we're trying to help and it may be painful, but it has to get worse before it gets better." I slipped a piece of sugar free candy in his pocket, and looked at him. "Don't chew, just remember to suck." I moved away from him, and gathered my stuff he looked at me confused and I just winked and moved on.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# **

"There he goes to the sweet cabinet." I looked at Hunni and saw that he was a mess. He was easily irritated, and low on sugar. I guess that one sugar free candy didn't help.

"Don't worry we got rid of all the candy in there." I looked to see Kyoya as happy as can be. This whole week he has been happy. I spotted a Kuma-Chan in Hunni's hand and he threw it down, Tamaki freaked out, and Hunni used the last of his energy, and fell over. I was about to go over and comfort him, when Tamaki went to see if her was alright.

"Hunni-Sempai is you okay come on it can't be that . . . AHHHHHH!" I was surprised to see Tamaki running around with Hunni on his hand, I was about to say something when Mori cut in.

"Mitskuni don't take this out on others." It was then that Hunni let go and went over to Mori, I was about to calm the situation down when Hunni lost his temper.

"Takashi, you IDIOT, ONE PIECE OF CANDY WOULDN'T HURT, THAT'S IT I HATE YOU TAKASHI!" Hunni rushed out the room followed by Tamaki. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, why, why would Hunni say such a thing over sweets. Mori moved to get up only to fall again, I still was in shock. "Mori maybe you did go too far." I looked at the twins, and then Haruhi spoke. "No he was punishing himself, am I right Mori-Sempai?" Haruhi was smart and I knew she was right, and Mori only confirmed it.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell him to brush his teeth." I went over to him and patted his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault; it is okay to punish one's self, but not like that." I remembered when I told my mom I hated her because she wouldn't let me go play outside.

**FLASH BACK&^%$#**

"_Mommy, it is only in the backyard I don't see what the big deal is." I walked to the refrigerator and got a juice box._

"_The big deal is you can play tomorrow, right now, you need to do the chores I told you to." I frowned at her and walked away. _

"_Mother I Hate you and wish I was never born." I ran out the room, I heard my father come out of the other room, and I guess he saw my mom crying._

_It was later in the evening and I locked myself in the closet below the steps. My father came and tried to get me out. He started to talk about how, sad mom was, and I started to feel guilty, I opened the door, and saw his smiling face. "Mom is pretty upset huh?" I got out the closet and felt his hug. "She is she told me that she didn't let you go outside because it was still a little muddy from the rain yesterday." I cried more and ran to find her._

_When I found her, she was sitting down and putting together a broken vase. I ran and hugged her. "I'm sorry momma; I won't say mean things to you again I promise." She hugged me and we stayed like that till I fell asleep._

**END FLASH BACK*&^%$**

"I wanted him to hate me for forgetting." The door opened slightly and revealed a crying Hunni and Tamaki, who was smiling. I went over to the twins and Haruhi, they smiled as Hunni ran over to a depressed Mori, he was surprised to say the least, and hugged Hunni back.

"I'm sorry Takashi; I won't eat candy till you tell me to."

**Time skip&^%$#**

It had been two days and Hunni was able to eat cakes and sweets again, occasionally, Mori would remind him to brush his teeth. Hunni giggled and would continue to eat.

"Yuki-Chan, I wanted to thank you, for the sugar free candy, it was delicious." The host members looked at me, and I saw Mori, he looked okay with it.

"Hunni you do know that sugar free means no sugar right, they just put more of the flavor in it to make it seem like it has sugar." He hugged me and went off hopping to Mori.

"So you gave him candy when we said not to huh?" I looked to see the twins they had sly looks on their faces. "Can you not resist a kid on the brink of tears?" I looked at them and smiled. "No, actually I can't, a person like Hunni should always be smiling." With that I walked to the door. "Haruhi I am leaving early, if you need me I will be at home." With that I was gone and didn't look back until I was in the court yard.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$#**

Haruhi, Ranka, and I were at the school, Ouran, we paused hesitating. Ranka continued we walked till we came to the principal's office. "Looks like everything is good, you go take a tour Haruhi and Yuki." I looked at Ranka and then the man, they nodded their heads.

"Alright fathers then we're off."

We made it to a room that looked off. I looked at it for a moment and then looked outside the window to see some doves fly off.

"Hey, did you see that?" Haruhi ran off in the direction of the room and I followed her. "Haruhi, wait, you don't know if anything in there is important." She kept going, I followed her in the room and when we went in I saw a stuffed rabbit, she ran after it and I was going to stop her when she suddenly tripped, she took me with her. We were falling and it was long.

She landed in a vase while I landed on a couch. I looked around and saw that the room was the same as the room before, only this room had a piano and a banana tree.

Haruhi tried to get out of the vase, key word tried, but to no avail, it was then that this little mouse looking boy came out of the piano and was fixing it up. Haruhi called out to him.

"Um, do you think you could help me?" I looked at the boy and Haruhi; the boy ran away and shrunk after eating a banana. He went through a door and didn't come back out. It was then that she got up and wormed her way to it, I looked at the bananas that were on the ground and ate one, everything got bigger. It was then Haruhi did the same only she ate all of them.

We went through the small door. As we were walking light bulbs suddenly came on and said the word, female. "Sexist, light bulbs, what do they know." It was then that the light bulbs started to count down I didn't really care that was until they said look out and I slipped bringing Haruhi and I down another hole.

Our landing was softened by some salty water, I held my breath and grabbed Haruhi, and we were on the surface by then.

"What is this, water or salt?" I looked around, and then heard a voice. "Its tears, you cried enough tears for two people, Haruhi, and you must really be a cry baby." I looked over to see a caterpillar, sitting on a mushroom. "Oh and I would get out of there if I were you." We were halfway out when these mechanical alligators snapped at us and then went back under water. "What the hell were those things?" I looked at the caterpillar thing and he just smoked on the bong like thing. "That would be salt water alligators." He then looked over and saw a tall man and a little girl; they were talking and then pick some shrouds. They bit into it and switched roles. The boy turned into a baby and the girl turned into a slut.

"Hey the baby is getting away, aren't you going to stop him?" The caterpillar didn't pay attention. Haruhi and I went after the baby, we ended up in a room with banana peels, Haruhi fell and I laughed along with someone else.

"I am a duchess that woman cooking is the cook and the lazy cat is my cat." I looked over to see a purple cat smirking like crazy it was then that the cook started to throw a tantrum. She threw all kinds of things at the woman sitting on the throne like chair, what impressed me was that she was dodging it all.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE VILLIAN WHY YOU ALL ENJOY YOURSELVES . . . TAMAKI YOU STUPID IDIOT!" With that she was out of the room. "What a troublesome cook. So you came to make sure the baby was okay?" I looked over and saw the woman hand off the baby to Haruhi. "Will you watch him for me I have been summoned to court?" With that she left. I looked at the cat and he was smirking. "Do you really think that is a baby?" I looked back at Haruhi and the kid only to find a doll. "Hey what happened to the . . . He is gone." I looked at the couch again, and nothing was there. Haruhi set the doll down gently and we were off.

We came to a long hallway, that was outside, as we were walking the cat from before was now bugging us. "Oh Mr. Cat," the cat smirked again and disappeared. "Over here." I looked and saw he was behind us now. "Isn't it cool, I can disappear, and reappear?" I noticed that his voice changed and then he stayed still. "Yes that is pretty amazing but we must be on our way." We started to walk and the cat followed, he was going around the pillar following, disappearing and then reappearing.

"Which way should we go?" I asked them, we had stopped and the cat looked at us. "That depends,"

"On where it is you both are trying to go?" I looked at them and Haruhi looked forward. "We are trying to get home, where we were before," The cat then moved. "Forbidden without the queens permission, you have to go to court for that." It was then they didn't come out so we continued to walk, at first we were just going to walk straight when the cat came out again.

"The queen is what you might call,"

"The ruler of this world,"

"So without her permission it is futile to go anywhere." I looked at the cat and then Haruhi seemed angry. "If you are going to talk to us then come out both of you."

The cat smirked and then, talked. "Both of us, there is only one." I looked at Haruhi and the cat and then shrugged my shoulders. "Whatever, I'm going on." Haruhi followed and when we were a little away from the cat I looked to see two of them, they stood there and stared at us.

We were by the tear pools again I looked over and saw a big bird; she was staring off into space and daydreaming. "I hope he comes back soon." With that we moved on.

We entered what looked like a lobby; there were tables and chairs all around. We saw a rabbit boy, a man in a hat and, a mouse that was asleep. "Excuse us," They didn't even look at us when they answered. "No room," I looked at them and then Haruhi, she looked confused. "Yea no room," with that we walked off. "Okay then bye." We were walking away when they freaked out. "NO stop we were kidding, there is plenty of room." We went back and sat down.

"So what is with this place?" I looked to see the man in the hat talking about Haruhi's hair and telling her she would have to cut it. I then looked at the little boy. "If you eat too many sweets you'll get a cavity." It was then the mouse woke up and told him to brush his teeth when finished, and then he went back to sleep.

"Tell me, how is fancy tuna and lean tuna alike?" I looked at him and then at Haruhi. "Aren't they the same?" He freaked out and started talking about commoners.

I looked over and saw a mannequin in a bathing suit. "Would you like some wine?" I looked to Haruhi who just closed her eyes and then looked at the rabbit. "Alcohol consumed by minors is illegal." They were now talking about us and I didn't mind.

There was a chime, followed by many more chimes and I looked to see the place filled with clocks.

"Oh it must be time for the duchess court session, more like execution." I looked to see a solemn rabbit and man in hat. I looked over and saw Haruhi running somewhere, the rabbit and man protested. "Thank you for your time, gentlemen, but I must go." They looked at one another, then at me. "You aren't apart of this world, be careful." They both said, I paused and looked at them and said my thanks.

"This court is now in session, duchess you have abandoned your child in order to work, how do you plea. . ." We burst in before he could say anymore. "Stop, we are here to represent the duchess." We were there when the man looked over we couldn't tell, but I think he was mad. "Who are you? How dare you come in here unannounced?" I looked at the man. "How dare you accuse a woman for abandonment, she had to leave the child, to go and provide for it." It was then that the man smirked. "Oh but you both are just as guilty." It was that the man summoned a broken vase that we saw earlier.

"You broke it didn't you?" We looked at him and were about to say no when we got a flash of it braking. "What was that?" I moved and the man called someone out. "Mad hatter how do you describe these two?" He named off all the things that we did and then called us, dumb commoners.

"Oh yeah well at least we're smarter than you Tamaki-sempai." It was then the lights came on. "How did you know my name if I never told you?" Then some girls in yellow dresses showed up. "Yes how did you know his name?" They all asked. I looked over and the man pulled his mask off to show our dad. "Ranka, what, wait that must mean." I looked to see the woman standing up she walked closer to us. "I'm so proud of you two. Now go have fun with your friends." We raced over to the woman and almost had her in our grasp.

I woke to bright light and something wet going down my cheek.

"Yuki, Haruhi, are you two alright?" I looked to see the host club dressed in costumes that reminded me of my dream. This place, is it real, or like a dream?" I looked to Haruhi to see she was smiling.

"Haruhi ready to entertain girls?"

**YAY chapter finished, I am so sorry about the last chapter on real world just think of it as a bonus chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**What the Hell**

I looked around and saw that there were more girls than usual. Tamaki was with the girl that got called a carp fish and I chuckled to myself, It was then they moved lower and the Hydrangeas covered them, I sweat dropped and hoped they weren't doing what I think they were.

I looked over to see the twins playing match the shells, Hikaru was losing and then, Kaoru would laugh and then, Hikaru would capture him in a intimate embrace.

I looked to see Mori, and Hunni, trying to eat soba noodles, only for Hunni to get it all over himself.

Kyoya had some girls over by the little river and they looked peaceful, knowing him though he probably just sold something. I was sitting on the other side of the yard when Tamaki the spaz tackled Haruhi and they really flipped, I laughed and looked to see Haruhi half dead looking.

"You idiots came this close to almost killing my daughter what is the matter with you two?" I looked at Tamaki and then the twins.

"We thought you had the ball boss." "It is not our fault you don't know how to play the game." I laughed more and ducked as Tamaki did his star light kick into a window.

"Let's go apologize." With that we were off to the room with the broken window.

I was laughing in the corner, watching as Tamaki apologized, Haruhi and Hunni and Mori were cleaning the glass from the broken window as the twins explained about the newspaper, apparently they are just a bunch of gossip and scandals on the paper that nobody reads.

"Yes we are sorry about that, but we were wanting, to do a last paper about you guys, it took us till our club was about to disperse to really open our eyes, will you help us?"

Tamaki was urgent to help, and was about to agree when Kyoya pushed him out the way and started to talk to the president of the newspaper club. "Sorry, but the host club will not be participating in this event, maybe next time or never." We were almost out the room when they started to do a sob story.

I slammed my hands on the president's desk and a dark aura took over the room. "Are you stupid, or just hard of hearing? We won't do you nasty grubby paper, if you bug us again I will kill you." With that we left for the club room the boys walking far away from me as possible. Haruhi broke the ice.

"Ne, Yuki you didn't have to be rough about it." I looked at her and smiled. "I know, but I hate people that don't know their place." We all filed in and waited for Tamaki the idiot. He was rolling a ball and in the corner not changing from his cosplay of the day.

"Look, how about, we just do the newspaper club?" I looked to see Haruhi, and she didn't want to, but knew something was up.

"Oh, why would we do that?" It was then she explained the puppy dog eyes and I know I was a sucker but damn those eyes were genuinely the shit compared to mine.

"There will be a few rules." It was Kyoya who spoke everyone had succumbed to those damn eyes and I wanted to freaking kill that idiot.

"No one is to be alone with the members of that club and don't tell them of any plans for the near future." With that Kyoya left and we were getting ready.

**TIME SKIP&^%$#**

"Okay you guys are it for this next game." We were outside and playing kick the can, the idiot Tamaki, decided to show the club what we do on our days off.

Tamaki kicked the can as the newspaper club was talking to Haruhi.

We all hid as Kyoya was counting off, I was with the twins. It was then that Kyoya found us and Mori and Hunni and we went to the newspaper club.

"Damn them I will make an article to ruin them all, starting with that boy Yuki, he is just a lowly commoner how dare he." As they opened the door it was me that greeted them.

"Didn't I tell you if you fucked with this club I will kill you?" The others were currently sitting on stacks of newspapers, and I was behind the desk, sitting in the boy's chair. "Do you really think I was stupid? I know how people like you are. They are miserable beings and only do what they can to gain what they need." They were cowering in fear; I stood up from the chair and walked closer to them. The twins kept their faces neutral, and Kyoya was letting me do the talking, Hunni and Mori, were quiet as well.

"Well is there anything else you would like to say about our idiot president?" They seemed to just stop, and look at me. My eyes seemed to get darker and I tried to prevent my ears from coming out.

"I will write a story to ruin you all!" I looked at the boy in front of me and walked around him. "Tsk, pathetic, the Hittachiin twins and Morinozukas have enough to take your father's business away, even Kyoya is powerful, and then the Huninozuka's well what would they want with a pesky business like that, do you really think you are in the position to threaten us." I looked at the boy in front of us again and he seemed to be angrier.

"Your just that idiot president's lackeys, you don't know anything." I looked at him and then at Kyoya. "You are wrong idiot, Kyoya is that tape ready?" He pulled it out and held it between his fingers. "If anything these are my lackeys and Tamaki is the one that holds us together, I guess, well Hunni what would you call that idiot?" Hunni looked at me and then at the cowards. "Our friend, and if you hurt him we won't hesitate to hurt your father's business."

They all were on their knees I looked at the two behind the idiot and then at their boss. "You two, why don't you work for us, but only when we need you that way, he can't hold power over you. You get to also be yourself." They looked at their boss and smiled. "No thanks Yuki-san we are content with being here." I smiled at them, and then we walked out. Before we left completely I stopped. "Don't hesitate to ask them for help." With that we were gone.

"How come we had to be your lackeys?" I looked at Hikaru and Kaoru; they were on either side of me and having their arms swung around my shoulders

"Yeah and you can be evil sometimes you know?" I looked at Hunni and then at Mori who just said "yeah" in agreement with Hunni. "I agree, why did we take you with us in the first place, and how can you be like that?" I stopped and they walked on for a bit but then stopped.

"I used to be head of the Yakuza, before Haruhi's dad found me, and the reason you took me with you is because they threatened Haruhi." It was true, I was head before I could find the main character, and one of the Yakuza families took me in.

"Oh, okay well we better find the boss and Haruhi." We were running to the center of the maze and found Haruhi and Tamaki there. They were so relieved when they saw us coming.

"Oh, hey what happened to the newspaper club?" I looked at Tamaki and then Kyoya answered. "They changed their mind about us they thought that we were too much to handle." We were walking out, and I spotted several flowers that reminded me of the host members, it was then that a vibrate green flower was there in between an orange and blue flower. I smiled and walked up to continue.

"Hey Kyoya, who is the head master anyways, nobody ever mentions him?" I looked to see Haruhi walking behind us. "Didn't you know it is Tamaki's dad?" She stopped and stared off into space.

"Haruhi if you don't hurry we will leave you in here." I heard Tamaki yell. I turned to see her make a face and continued with sluggish remarks.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$#**

"Yes see Haruhi, I told you if we didn't tell them idiots where we were they wouldn't follow." We were outside putting the sheets on the line and greeting customers, it was refreshing not to deal with that idiot calling every five minutes.

"Welcome, we hope you have a good stay." Haruhi was outside by herself I trusted she could do it. It was when I heard a damn helicopter did I get worried, I went outside to see the bumbling idiot and the host club. "HARUHI, YUKI, DON'T WORRY DADDY IS HERE!" I wanted to die.

**TIME SKIP^%$# **

"DAMN IT GO AWAY, we did this to get away from you guys, need as hell." I looked at Haruhi to see she had her soul coming out. Suzua was running around yelling cute boys and the twins and Tamaki were complementing here work.

"These two are such good girls it's like they are made for this." Why must she open her mouth? "Take Haruhi, and Yuki, for a week just to watch over them." I hate you Ranka.

**TIME SKIP&^%$# **

"Why are you here you could go where ever you want and spend time how you want yet you decided to come here, do you hate us or something?" I was dying; I sat down next to Hunni and drank from the glass of lemonade that was set out.

"You know it says that a student can't have a job." Kyoya started and Haruhi freaked out I just looked on and shrugged my shoulders

"What'cha gunna do report us can't get money back for that vase if we are suspended can ya?" They stiffened and looked at me.

"At any rate we do get to spend our summer how we want just like you said and we want to spend it here in Karuizowa." I looked at Tamaki and then punched him in his arm.

"Stupid don't use my words to make this okay for you." The twins then butted in. "Hey you two cut off your phones didn't you?" We paused and looked at one another. This went on for about ten seconds and then Hikaru cut in. "You are not supposed to do that."

"Did you say cell phones?" I looked to see a zombie Tamaki; he walked slowly and didn't really make it to the table. "Yeah it's for friends, you can put top five." They explained and then he rambled on about daddies being in category. "Tsk daddies don't make daughters pay them back for a broken vase." He deflated and walked away.

"Why don't we stay here, with Haruhi and Yuki?" Damn it Hunni.

"SHUT UP HUNNI AND YOU CANT THERE IS ONLY ONE ROOM LEFT!" They smirked and then talked to each other.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$#**

"ONE HUNDRED REFRESHER POINTS, TO THE BROTHERLY LOVE!" Why what did I do, why did I say anything about a room.

**FLASH BACK A WHOLE DAY**

"_Alright men, we are to compete to win the room and sleep near Haruhi and Yuki." I sighed and watched as they did our jobs Suzua had gave them refresher points which were points if they did a good job. Tamaki was at negative, Hunni, negative, and Kyoya didn't even have points, Mori had fifty, and the twins were in the lead. _

_Tamaki was losing and he was about to give up when Kyoya pointed out the piano in the lobby. I was out with Kaoru and talking when Haruhi came up and joined in. "So have you given up or are you going to continue?" We were so deep in the conversation we didn't notice that the window above us opened, it was when Kaoru, had me and Haruhi under him that I saw the little vase. Blood dropped on my cheek and I looked up and saw that he was bleeding. Hikaru came running our way and it turned out this was a set up of brotherly love act._

_**END FLASH BACK TIME SKIP&^%$# **_

It was now morning and everyone was back at the pension, Tamaki had created a book, in which I wouldn't of agreed on and would love to see Kyoya's and Hunni's reaction, the twins ruined it by asking him if he told those two, he paled and sat in a corner and grew mushrooms. Kyoya, Hunni and Mori then came in and sat down. I was sucking the juice in my hand when they asked me to make them some food.

"Fuck no you guys are big boys, make it yourself." Then the door chimed and I looked over to see a boy that looked familiar.

"Hey Haruhi, Yuki won't make us some food, will you do it?" The boy looked up and started to walk our way.

"Hmm sorry to interrupt but did you say Yuki and Haruhi?" I saw the boy's face and it was Arai.

"Fuck, not you, sheesh you were a cry baby." Haruhi stood there in shock.


	10. Chapter 10

**What the Hell**

Damn not this kid every time he came over he ended up being a cry baby. "Go away cry baby," he looked at me and then at the ground. "Well hello to you too, Yuki cat, how have you been?" I looked at him and punched him in the arm. "Shut up stupid, you can't say that in public." I then grabbed the fruit and veggies from him and went to the back.

"Haruhi, how long has it been, I think since graduation right." I moved and wanted to bite this guy's head off. "Oi cry baby what are you still doing here, go back to that man." He looked at me and his head went down in shame. "You still don't like him sheesh." The bell rang again and I was just sipping my juice, enjoying it when it was snatched from me.

"AH, Arai what is taking you so long we still have others to deliver to." I got up and punched the guy in the face. "Hey, you arrogant bastard, I was enjoying that." The guy looked at me and then at my fist and then at me again.

"Aw Yuki cat I missed you where have you been?" I punched him again and he stayed down. "Damn try to get away from several idiots only to attract more." Haruhi sweat dropped and then fell in the chair. "Yuki, at least kick their butts outside and stop breaking tables."

**TIME SKIP&^%$#**

I was now washing the laundry as punishment for destroying the lobby. "Damn that Arai and Kuzo, why couldn't they come when I was married and had kids?" I was almost done and was getting the wet laundry to put on the line, I felt hands snake around my waist and then I was pinned. I didn't panic I already knew who it was and there was no reason to fight back.

"Oi wanna get your grubby hands off Kuzo, I won't hesitate to kill you this time." He moved his face in the crook of my neck and sniffed. "You smell good Yu-ki cat. I missed you." I felt my blood boiling, this ass hole. "Yeah well I didn't miss you now let go before . . ." My threat was cut off by a pair of lips and some hands going up my skirt, I was just glad I wore shorts under this at least. I felt his tongue try to pry its way in. I wasn't going to let that happen. I started to hit him and try to kick, but he got stronger.

He let go and looked at me, he removed his hands and they climbed up to my shirt, I felt my breast get squeezed and it wasn't gentle either.

"OW Idiot let go, stupid baka bastard. Wait till you let me go Imma . . ." I was cut off with another kiss this time his tongue made it in my mouth. I didn't hesitate and bit his tongue; he yelped and started to scream. It was then that Hikaru came running in, I still had Kuzo's tongue in my mouth, I went to kick him and his tongue came off. I looked at him and he was flopping on the floor like a fish. I smiled evilly and spit his tongue out by him a trail of blood following after it. "Ne Kuzo might want to get that sewn back on, oh and don't try to touch me again, because next time I will kill you." I didn't notice the trail of blood coming from my mouth till I heard a gasp I looked to see Haruhi and the others there.

"Oh hey guys what's up?" Souza was the first to react. It was a slap to the face, and then helping Kuzo up. "Yuki go to your room and cool off." I looked at her with a blank face and then at Kuzo. "You know what fuck you Souza, I'm tired of everybody taking that bastards side, where the fuck is Arai, he knows what's up?" I felt another slap and this time my ears popped out. They were laid back and I looked to see Haruhi. "Don't talk to Souza that way, you know that this crossed the line and…" She stopped when I walked away. "Yuki, I'm not done, say you're sorry." I kept walking.

I think she chased after me, I was still walking and I could hear her foot falls behind me. "Yuki you need to apologize to her." I still didn't say anything to her; I was by the door and about to open it when she blocked my way. "YUKI, go apologize now!" I felt so much anger they always stuck up for him, they always did.

"You're stupid," I felt myself let go. "Do you not remember what he did to us?" It was then I heard the footsteps of the others. "Do, you not remember, going to therapy because of him?" I had pinned her against the wall now, I didn't look into her eyes not yet. "Do you not remember me screaming for you to run in the middle of the night, because he was trying to touch you, trying to get down there, to your core?" I had moved my hand down the side of her face. She was now shaking and I could see that my old self from when I was Yakuza was back.

"Haruhi, do you not remember that night at all?" She had her hands on my chest trying to get me away, the host club was speechless.

"Yuki, this isn't you anymore." She tried to grab my face and hold it between her hands, but I wouldn't let her. "Damn it Haruhi I try and I try to protect you, and you always screw it up, what am I going to do with you?" It was then that I was lost.

**POV CHANGE&^%$# **

Shit I need to get her away from the club before she completely looses it. The trail of blood was on in her system, she can't have blood in her system like that.

"Yuki come on lets go to bed okay." My hands were still pinned by my sides and she wasn't moving or breathing she stopped talking all together. It was then that Suzua came quietly behind her and hit her with the pan. At first I heard the thunk but when I looked up I saw the pan was being held by Yuki.

She then smirked and grabbed the pan away from Suzua. "Oh, Mori, Hunni get everyone out of here now!" They hesitated at first; it wasn't until Mori had to defend Kyoya that they reacted. "Go hide in the rooms, Suzua get the customers out as quickly as possible, help Arai escape out the back." I ran to the other side of the room and was about to yell at Yuki when time suddenly stopped.

"Yuki, this is not a part of the story, come back to reality." There was a little boy standing there with a purple colored hood, he then looked at me. "Oi girl, try talking maybe she will listen to you too." I looked to see someone else pop up, a man in red. He grabbed Yuki and held her close. It was then that four more people popped out.

"Hey who are you guys?" They looked at me surprised and then at the boy.

"Hey, Faythe boy, why didn't she freeze too?" I felt ignored and then irritated. "Answer my question damn it, why is she like this?" It was then the blue and green haired girls spoke. "Aw she is adorable, let's tell her please." The boy sighed and looked at me. "Fine, but erase her memory of this and send her on that date." With that he left.

"YAY you get to know about Yuki now, well what we tell you then we have to erase you memory, but we will erase what is needed to be erased." I looked to see Yuki and the man in red, his hand was glowing and he held her in a loving embrace.

"So, when Yuki was younger her parents died and she was seventeen when she was first introduced to that man. Of course they became lovers but after a major battle, they didn't see each other for ten years. After that and his guy friends." The talk of the mentioned guys popped out and I saw a man in blue robes and a man that was dressed in a weird outfit.

"Is she alright Auron?" The one in the weird outfit asked. The other spoke, but soon was forgotten when the girl with blonde continued the story.

"Any ways those guys lived with her till our world collided with theirs, it was then that she was dubbed the world skipper." With that the woman and red headed friend disappeared.

"Now since you know it and are satisfied, it is time for you to forget." I didn't have time to protest as they all held their hands out and I was out like a light.

**POV Change &^%$#**

I awoke to time being frozen and Haruhi in my lap. "You should be more careful, you almost killed them." I looked to see a red head and a blonde. "It is good to see you again Yuki." I looked the other way to see a man in blue the man in red and a man wearing weird clothes.

"Don't expect us to clean up your messes all the time, we don't have time for that, we need you to skip to the last chapter in this world, you are spending too much time here." I looked to see the Faythe brat and two other girls.

"Actually she is spending less time here then she did in hers and your world." I moved to look over at the blonde again. "Yuki, you need to be careful the blood that was in your system almost made you kill your friends, please be wary next time." I looked to see everything was spotless and mess free.

"Do they remember me going crazy?" They looked at me and they all sighed. "No they only remember you leaving and going to the park, so go ahead we will make sure they only know that."

I left and then time resumed. I was happy that they wouldn't be hurt because of me. I just wanted to know who those people are.

**TIME SKIP^%$^%$**

I saw Arai and Kuzo leave the shop and the others were seeing them off. I went back and went to apologize to Suzua.

"Suzua, I'm sorry will you forgive me?" She looked at me and then at the food. "Sigh, what did you do this time? Did you bite Kuzo again?" I looked at her and nodded; she just patted my head, and continued cooking. "Don't do it again." She then ushered me out and I was then found by the others.

"YUKI! We missed you so much, where did you go?" I looked at Hunni and then the others and for some reason or another I hugged them.

"Um, something wrong?" I looked at them and shook my head no, and then went off to find Haruhi.

"So Haruhi anything happening tomorrow?" She looked at me and then at the laundry. "No other than Kaoru taking me out to have fun because of Hikaru." I shrugged and walked away.

**TIME SKIP&^%$#**

We were spying on Hikaru and Haruhi, they were having fun and I wanted them to continue, I felt happy she was thinking of herself for once.

"Come on I don't think we should ruin their evening." With that we took a crying Tamaki back to the pension.

**TIME SKIP&^%$# **

I was getting worried they have been gone and it now started to thunder and rain outside. I was going around in circles and it took Kaoru to hold me still before I stopped.

"Yuki its okay she is with Hikaru." It was then that Arai burst in the door with Kuzo by his side. "Yuki, they had a big fight before the storm and Hikaru ran off, Haruhi chased after him, but it started to rain soon after."

HOLY FUCKING SHIT! Were the only words going through my head I was so gone now that I literally threw Kaoru off and ran outside to find them. I heard some fast foot falls behind me and then I was stopped.

"Yuki it is still raining you will catch a cold." I looked to see Hunni and Mori holding me preventing me from finding Haruhi.

"Mitskuni are you preventing me from finding my sister?" They looked surprised and then got serious, he got off of Mori's shoulder and stood his kid self going away.

"I won't be gentle Yuki if you go any further." I turned and looked at him, and then at Mori.

"Hunni, I won't hesitate to hurt a friend for the sake of my sister." It was then that we both got into the same stance and were getting ready.

The rain had made our clothes cling to our skin and made it easy to fight. Right now he had landed a blow that paralyzed my right arm, and I landed a blow that made it hard for him to move. We then charged at each other only to be stopped by Mori.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing; let me go right now so I can find them I won fare and square." He picked us up and we were back bloodied and bruised.

They were confused when we entered and then Kyoya, got band aids and other things and started to wrap us up.

"Ow that hurts, that hurts, and that HURTS, KYOYA DO YOU WANT TO DIE!" I had moved away from him and his tight gauze wrapping. It was then that Hikaru came carrying Haruhi the rain had stopped and she was asleep.

I waited till he set her down in the other room and then punched him. "IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU!" With that I went and slept in bed with Haruhi.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$#**

I was on the balcony with Kaoru and Kyoya. We were smiling and looking down at the others. It was then that Arai and Kuzo came in and had watermelon. "Here, you can cut it for us." He smiled and handed it to Hikaru. "Kaoru what if the date went well and his feelings grew from there." I looked at them and then at Haruhi and spoke before he could. "Haruhi would be oblivious to it." They looked at me and were surprised. "When Arai told Haruhi, that he liked her, don't you remember she didn't get it? Think how it would be with Hikaru." Kaoru looked at me and then at her and then at Hikaru. "Melon cutting melon cutting," was all Tamaki said to us. "You are right he is a dummy." I looked at Kyoya and he smirked. "Join the club it's full of them."

**TIME SKIP&^%$# **

I decided that a good day at the expo would be good; maybe I can be alone and have time away from Haruhi. Then again there is a sleeping Kyoya right on the bench. I sighed, and walked over to him.

"Kyoya, Oi Kyoya you can't sleep here unless you want to be kidnapped by perverts." He opened his eyes and I felt like I was going to die, I sighed again. "Don't give me that stupid face get up and go home or something geez what are you a sleep walker?" He then looked deep in thought; he got up and checked for his phone, his glasses got the light. "Oi I thought you were going home." "Yuki, how much money you got?" I looked at him and then in my wallet, I had close to one hundred dollars in yen (Sorry don't know much that would be in yen form) and about thirty cents.

I heard a growl coming from somewhere and then looked at Kyoya's stomach. I bent over and started to talk with it.

"Oh, is that right, (gasp) no, he hasn't fed you since then, oh my you must be hungry Mr. Stomach, what's that you can handle McDonalds, but what about the other restraints, oh I see." I looked to see Kyoya glaring at me. "Your tummy is rumbling and wanted to tell you, YOU ASSHOLE FEED ME!" With that I went to the food court and bought three burgers, two fries and two drinks. "Thanks, oh, would you like anything else?" I looked at her line of sight. "Oi, Kyoya seduce the woman so we can get free food." He looked at me like I was nuts and then shook his head. "How about, our new smoothies they are free?" I looked at Kyoya and he looked well evil. "NO!" I looked at the lady and paid we sat in a corner, hopefully no one will bother us. I didn't eat I decided that my drink was better, as much as I like greasy foods I had to be in the mood for it. I sighed and got up to get a fruit salad or something. "Where are you going?" I looked to see him get up too. "I'm going to get a fruit salad; I have to be in the mood for greasy food." With that I was off, I remembered that I was dressed in boy clothes so I probably looked like a boy, I sighed and placed my hand on the counter. "Excuse me I was just here, um can I get a fruit salad, I just didn't like the burger." It was a different girl this time and she blushed. "Um sure, would you like some yogurt to go with it?" I thought for a moment and then I didn't think it would be a good idea. "No thanks it would end up tasting funny." She smiled and gave me my food. I went back to find Kyoya and some girls next to him.

"Kyoya you couldn't have dressed normal today, I mean come on." I looked at him and he seemed uninterested. I heard the girls squeak and they were giggling. I sighed and finished the rest of my soda. "Hey, you should eat meat every once in a while, for nutrition." I looked at him and then at the fruit. "This doesn't benefit you why are you telling me what to do?" He moved closer to me and then took my drink. I huffed and when he drunk it his eyes widen. "Why is it water I thought it was soda?" I looked to see him, looking at me. "What is it because I am pudgy, that I need to drink soda?" The girls then interrupted our conversation. "Um excuse us can we get a picture with you?" I looked to see them talking to me. I looked at Kyoya and he seemed to go back to his eating state. "Yeah, sure why not, are you ready one, two, and three." I held up the peace sign and winked my eye; she giggled and walked away with her friends. I sighed and walked back to Kyoya, I saw that all the burgers were gone and the sodas were empty. I sighed even more. "Come on, let's go look around." He stood up and walked around with me, I was thinking how cans this guy and Tamaki possibly be friends when he stopped at a candy stall. "Interesting, Yuki is this actual watermelon, why would companies make something that taste like watermelon?" I smiled and knew why now. "Its candy, it comes in many flavors silly, and I can see why you and Tamaki are friends now, you two are just alike." He looked at me surprised and then smirked. "Interesting notion in its own way, tell me what made you think of that?" I looked at him and then at the candy. "Well Tamaki would say what you just said about the candy, and even get excited about it." He then smiled again. "You are right, even the twins would go crazy over this, but there is one difference between us." I looked at him and then at the candy. "I am egoistic and don't care unless I gain something from it." I looked over and saw some earrings; I paid for the candy and made a bee line for the jewelry. "Wow, they are beautiful, too bad, there a lot, for a piece of jewelry." I looked at the owner and tried to bargain down the price only to make it lower by like a dollar. "Tsk forgets it I can get earrings like that at a dollar tree or something." With that I walked off only to have the owner stop me.

"Oh, miss I will bring it down for twenty dollars." I looked at him and then at the earrings again. "Fifteen fifty and I will let you keep the change of whatever." He looked at me and then at the earrings.

Kyoya seemed surprised that I got such genuine earrings for so little. "Called bargaining, you keep trying to get a price that is lower, then when the owner knows you aren't going for it they will drop the price drastically." He seemed impressed, it was then that an old woman was talking to a man that was selling some genuine looking bowls. I wanted to keep walking, but Kyoya went over and started explaining to the old woman that it was fake, and she had nothing to gain from it. The man was then thrown out for fraud and banned from any expo.

"Thank you young Ootari-san for your help. Oh is this your girlfriend she looks beautiful." I blushed and shook my head; she laughed and patted my head. "Oh it is okay darling; I wish I were young again to play around with the boys again." I blushed darker and looked away, why would she say such a thing?

"Oh, I have to go now be good young Ootari." She made a speedy get away and we were left alone. "Kyoya, why did you help her out?" I looked over and saw that he was looking at me. "She is the wife of a famous electronic company didn't you see her ring?" I just looked where she went off to and nodded my head. "Yeah I did, let's go sit and relax for a moment." We were on the bench talking and then an announcement came on. "Would a Kyoya, please make his way to the information desk, if you can help this boy, he has black hair and is wearing glasses, and one eighty cm tall." I laughed and tried to hide it, but I couldn't, my insides were going to come out.

"Imma kill that bastard." With that we were on the second floor and I saw everyone was here. "Kyoya there you are . . . Why do you have Yuki with you?" I looked at Kyoya and then Tamaki and smiled. "Yep Kyoya no matter what you say you are just like him." They looked at one another then back at me. "Yuki, how are we alike?" Kyoya asked I smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You helped that lady, you couldn't have seen her ring because of the red flag that was in our way, and you should really pay attention to surroundings." With that I was off.

"Interesting notion, Yuki, very interesting indeed, I hope to have a conversation like this again." Was the last thing I heard from Kyoya.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$#**

"I'm home, and I brought food." I looked at the note on the table showing that Haruhi was at the library and dad left for work early. "Oh well more food for me." I placed the bags on the table and looked at the food. "Nope, I'm still full from the food at the expo." With that I went to my room and slept.


	11. Chapter 11

**What the Hell**

**I thank you so much for reviewing and I don't really know much about X-men but I am up for new things so I got three reviews I was checking them out. Moon and Guest, I thank you for that I will try to make this story to keep standards.**

I stubbed my toe on the club rooms couch today, and let me tell you, that shit fuckin hurts. You would think that, "oh no that didn't hurt;" no think again, you wanna know why I stubbed my toe.

**FLASH BACK*&^%$# **

"_Haruhi we are late I don't care we need to go to the club room before idiot comes and . . ."_

"_MY DAUGHTERS I HAVE BEEN SO WORRIED!"_

"_DAMN"_

_I moved out of the way only for Haruhi to get glomped, teach her to take her time again. _

_They had gone ahead to the club room and I was trying to delay the annoying fangirls. I was halfway there when a kid that looked like Hunni, stopped me._

"_Hey, are you one of Mitzkuni's friends?" I looked at him, and then got in his face._

"_Hunni did you grow, why did you dye your hair, stupid now Imma have to cut it all off just to get it natural again." I had grabbed a hand full of the boy's hair and he started to yell and try to get me off of him. I let him go and he fell on his butt, and glared at me._

"_Stupid, it is my natural hair and I am not that kid you are talking about." I felt irritated and walked away from him. "Well you should have said something; if you wanna see Hunni then I guess you should follow me."_

_We made our way through the quiet hallway the clock ticking the only noise. We made it to the club room and as I opened the door I was greeted with a kunai barely missing my face. At first I thought it WAS from Hunni, I looked at that little brat and was about to go kick his ass, when the other kid started to ramble on about, "Prepare yourself and I will not lose." I was picked up and sat back down between the twins who were eating popcorn, and rooting for the winner._

_It was then Renge came out with the damn loud rig and was the announcer for the whole thing. _

"_Shouldn't we stop this?" I turned to see Haruhi freaking out; she was sweating and looked as if she wanted to bonk both the boys on the head. I got up and started walking to her, when I felt wind and then something holding me. I looked up to see it was Mori, he looked mad at first and then the emotion was gone._

"_Mori, damn it I was almost to Haruhi, what did you do that for?" I looked above me to see two shuriken was right there. I looked at the two still fighting, for some reason I don't know what possessed me till this day. I picked up the star looking things at both of them._

"_YOU DICK HEADS ALMOST KILLED ME!" It nearly missed them and they stopped long enough to look at me. I ran at both of them and started to knock them senseless._

"_Didn't your parents ever tell you not in the god damn house?" (SO SORRY IF THAT OFFENDS OR OFFENDED ANYONE). I had stepped back and watched as they held their heads and had tears coming down their faces. My victory was short lived._

"_Damn brats always . . . FUCKING SHIT OW WHY, WHY!"_

"_AND THE COUCH IS THE WINNNER, SUCH A GOOD FIGHT!" She disappeared was never seen till next episode._

_**END FLASH BACK&^%$**_

That is where we are now; Kyoya was now looking at my toe that had sparkling nail polish on it. The twins liked the color and said I should use it often.

"Yuki, for the last time it is not broken." I looked at Kyoya and did the best puppy dog face. "I think you should rub it." He looked at me and then back at the foot. "Like this?" At first his hands were questioning and then he started to get in to it. "Yeah, the heel too, it felt some pain as well." He was still rubbing when the twins came by again. I wouldn't have cared if they weren't laughing.

"HAHAHA, how did you get him to rub your feet? This is priceless." He stopped and put the ice on my toe and then walked away, I pouted and looked at the twins.

**TIME SKIP&^%$#**

"My name is Yasuchika; I am leader of the karate club." He looked bored and not interested in whatever we gave him. I sighed and just walked away.

"Yuki, where are you going?" I looked to Haruhi and then at the twins, then at everyone.

"Tsk what I can't walk over to Hunni without a freaking invitation, cheez you guys are always on my back." With that I was eating cherry cake with Hunni.

"That boy is not my brother; I know I say this all the time, but stay away from me at school." I looked at the blonde boy and then at the brown haired boy and got bored.

**TIME SKIP&^%$# **

Haruhi wanted to stay afterschool to make sure Hunni was okay, I knew he wasn't, I mean what kind of person would I be if I didn't know about sibling rivalry.

"Hunni-sempai," Tamaki cut her off and offered Hunni cake which he brightened up immediately and the cake was gone in a blink of an eye.

"I feel kind of jealous of Hunni," we all looked at Haruhi and they looked at me. "Why, we thought you and Yuki were sisters." I looked at them and smiled. "Not biologically, we just see ourselves as sisters. I did have a sister once, but her and my parents died, when I was younger." I left and went for the little pond that they had. I saw that they had added little fish.

"Why can't I be a fish, maybe then I won't have a care in the world." I looked over and saw Hunni's brother, go into a building. I didn't really care until a boy that looked like Mori.

"MORI YOU SHRUNK, its OK WE CAN PUT YOU BACK!" I ran and hugged the little Mori. I was running to the club room, and was about to open the door, when the kid picked me up and started hopping from roof to get to the building that I saw Yasuchika go in.

"Well now that I am late, I had fun with you girl that knows my brother, but I have to go now." With that he was gone, I was about to turn and go back to the club room, but bumped into the club themselves.

"Yuki what are you doing here? We thought that you were you were at the maze." I felt a blush coming on and then looked at Mori.  
"MORI YOU ARE BACK TO REGULAR SIZE!" They looked at me and then to Mori who seemed stoic about this.

"Ah, anyways I was going to help Mori return to size, because he shrunk . . . Maybe a daydream."

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away from me at school." I looked and saw Yasuchika he was already attacking Hunni. At first they just stood there and then he started to call Hunni an alien.

"He isn't anything near human, who can eat that much cake in a night, and then even after that eat more." I looked at Hunni and then at the kid. "Really that is why you don't like your brother I thought it was going to be something dramatic, like, he killed my dog, or too much attention." I moved where I was standing next to Haruhi this time, only to get pushed in front of her. "I am also mad because some idiot said it was okay for him to love the things he does, I am totally going to find this idiot and make him pay." I looked at him and then at Tamaki, the others seemed to glare at him.

"Well then that would be me, wanna box about it or what?" I saw everyone stare at me and then look at Yasuchika. "What does it matter that he likes what he eats and does. You like martial arts he likes cake, you like tough things he likes things that are cute," I was walking towards him now, his face stayed the same it was then that little Mori came out. "OH NO MORI SHRUNK AGAIN IT'S OKAY WE WILL FIX THIS!" Everyone sweat dropped and hit their heads with their palms.

"Yuki this is Mori's little brother, his name is Satoshi." I was still surprised and didn't react right away, but then I blinked and then blushed.

"OMG, HE'S FLIPPIN' CUTE!" He was panicking as I glomped him, I was then picked up, I looked up at Mori and he seemed to want to laugh, but he kept the stoic face.

"Hunni there is only one way to settle this." I was confused at first; I looked down to see Hunni's face wasn't as childish as before.

**TIME SKIP&^%$# **

Somehow don't ask me, we ended up at a field, the wind blowing, I felt my hair get tangled and matted from the wind.

"Are you two ready, then begin." With that we watched as the two started to battle, there was a lot of dirt flown up.

"Don't worry, I think Hunni will throw the match, I have seen these two fight many times." I looked at them and then felt my hair in my face. I moved the hair out of the way only to find Yasuchika on the ground and Hunni smiling like a nut.

"Uh, it's okay Mori, who would have thought that Hunni would like cake more than his own brother?" I laughed and went to helped Yasuchika up. He didn't take and stood up on his own. "Alien, I will beat you one of these days." With that he left with Satoshi.

**TIME SKIP&^%$# !**

I saw Haruhi bent over by our mother's picture, she didn't move or anything just sat there. "Haruhi lets go out and play, please." She still didn't move, I looked at Ranka and he seemed to just sit there too. _Man I swear if time froze and I am talking to myself . . . _

"You aren't talking to yourself; I froze time, to see the woman that was assigned to help the worlds. You don't look like much just a child, maybe, have you even had sex yet?" I blushed how can this woman ask me such a question, who does she think she is? I looked at her and she seemed to have this look on her face.

"So this is Haruhi Fujioka, she doesn't seem like much either." She touched Haruhi and I felt my ears and tail pop out. "You have ten seconds to get away from her." She looked over at me again and put her arms by her side.

"You really take your job seriously don't you? Well then," she pulled out a weapon and pointed it at me. "Let's see how serious you can be." She attacked me and when I dodged Ranka was in the line of attack. I moved him out of the way and took the blow. "Little reckless don't you think?" I felt the warm liquid flow down my head.

"Who the hell are you? Leave them out of this or I WILL kill you." She smirked and then moved in for another attack. The attack was stopped by the man in red.

"Maki you are still new and are not supposed to meet her alone the Faythe wanted me to bring you back." With that they were gone and everything was back the way it was.

"Yuki you shouldn't stand there like a statue you're too pretty for that go out and have fun. Oh and take Haruhi with you she needs to do some shopping." I looked at the substitute for a father and then as if he had super strength he pushed us out the door.

"Strange that man, Haruhi next time your dad saves a kid from the streets let's save the kid from him K." I felt hands wrap around me and hold me in place. "Targets captured" I looked to see the damn lobelia girls from chapter four. "DAMN IT LET US GO!" I looked to see Ranka standing there like an idiot and waving saying "Have fun see at dinner." I will kill that bastard.

**TIME SKIP/POV CHANGE&^%$#**

We are going to see Yuki and Haruhi today because the boss wanted to have family day. We rang the bell to be greeted by a ragged Ranka, at first we didn't recognize him, but then when he started to flirt with Kyoya and Mori, we knew it was him. He invited us in, but closed the door on the boss. "Oh, I'm sorry Tamaki I didn't see you there, come in, and hurry up."

**TIME SKIP&^%$# **

"Well Yuki and Haruhi went off to play with their girlfriends." He seemed deep in thought and then Kyoya had to ask him that question, the worst question in the world.

"Did they have Lobelia uniforms on?" He looked at us and then sighed, he seemed deep in thought.

"Come to think of it yes, they had on Lobelia uniforms." Tamaki stood up and was coming up with the game plan. "MEN, Haruhi and Yuki are in need of our help, so we are to go to war." His face changed to that of a war lord and he was in battle mode.

**TIME SKIP&^%$#&^%$# **

We saw Haruhi and Yuki, Haruhi was dressed in the uniform; Yuki was nowhere near happy and had all the girls over her. She was tied up and didn't move when the girls would touch her or make her do things that would disgrace the boy nation. Benebara seemed to not take notice to Yuki as a girl, even though she felt her up.

**POV CHANGE*&^%$# #$%^&*&^%$# #$%^&*(&^%$# $%^&*(*&**

Damn that Benebara, having me reduced to this, these girls are touching me and I don't like it.

"Oh Bene, where in the world, did you find this boy?"

"Ne, he has girly eyes,"

"Do you think it could be a girl instead?"

"Bene, why is a boy here?"

She looked at me and then at the girls, then lifted me up where she was looking me in the face. "Listen boy, you are now our prisoner, and will obey us, if you try to escape there will be consequences." I looked at her and held my place.

"As long as those consequences don't involve Haruhi hurt or our dad hurt then I don't give a rat's ass what you do." She smirked and held me close to her, I wanted to push her away, but I was freaking tied up.

"Listen get your freaking boob out of my face, I don't roll like that." There was some gasps and then talking. I felt a tug on my pant legs and then I looked to see a girl who was sitting down. "What do you mean you don't roll like that?" If I could face palm I totally would have right now.

"What I mean girly, is that I like guys, I am strictly dickly when it comes down to it." I was thrown down by Benebara and felt my pants come off. It was freaking cold, and how dare this woman pants me.

"AHHHH BENE _ SEXY MOE!" I thought I was going to be sick, these damn fangirls are the same as the host club fangirls.

"Damn it woman, I will kill you if you touch anything down th- EEEK WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY THAT IS MY MOTHER FUCKING NO, NO SQUARE!"

"Everyone out, Shinogegu, close the curtains, and turn the lights off before you leave." I felt my spaz moment stop for a brief moment and then looked up to see Benebara, undressing herself, the lights that were left was one emergency light that you could barely see unless directly under it. I flipped out again and just as I was about to kick her, she untied me and then pinned me.

"Woman, you always calls us woman, and yet you are a woman, yourself. I can show you how I can change you from dickly to . . . well I won't say it, that is pretty vulgar." At first I didn't know what she was getting at until I felt her cold hand go where no one other than me and my lover should go. I felt her squeeze my wrist and then she touched something that something, I felt my ears come out and my tail started to swish, she looked at me puzzled and then continued. I made that woman fly across the room.

"Damn woman, what don't you get when I say don't touch me there." She didn't move and I thought that I killed her, I went over to check, when she didn't move, I got down on my knees and felt for her pulse.

"Well you are kindhearted, but that won't stop me." I felt her hand snake for something and without further thinking that plan through, I was tied to the wall. She smirked and then grabbed some clothes and put them on.

She walked out the door, only to stop and look at me. She smiled again and walked to me, placing her hands on either side of my face. "So beautiful, fighting me for what is yours. I shall have it one way or another." She kissed me and then was gone.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# #$%^&*()*&^%$# !#$%^&*(*&^%$# #$%^&*(**

I heard the door open, and looked to see, that it was the man in red, I would have been glad to see him, if I wasn't naked.

He smirked and looked on with admire. "Well don't we look beautiful. Do you want some help?" At first I wanted to kill him, I felt my ears lay back and my tail swish faster, he looked deep in thought and then approached.

"Why don't you remember, I won't let you go till you do." I felt my cheeks heat up, here I am with nothing, but a bra and no undies, and he wants me to remember him.

"Listen here man in red you can either . . ."

_So you don't believe in marriage? No I don't see how a man and a woman can be promised together by a ring and a man who likes to play with the people's faith._

_What was that? _I looked at the man and saw the same person as in my memory. I felt a hand on my cheek and then one on my side moving up and down and going lower with each stroke. I glared at him and he just continued.

_*^%$ Why do you always wear that ridiculously huge coat, I never see you in night ware._

I didn't know this man, but he was in my memory.

_Do you want to gain your memory back, if you do then watch this and gain your memory, or be confused and unhappy. __I saw the screen turn a white then saw two people, one that looked like me and then the other who looked like the man in front of me. He was, we were, holy fuck tards we are actually doing it._

The man had his head in the nook of my neck sniffing me, his hand was lower than before and this felt familiar.

"Auron that is your name, why did I just see us . . ." I gasped as I felt something enter, I looked down to see that his, fingers were inside me. I don't know why but I didn't fight, it felt natural for him to do this.

_Yuki, my Yuki, beautiful Yuko you are mine, mines alone. __The girl rolled her eyes and continued with what they were doing._

"What, Ah, someone will come, ngna, hhh." I couldn't help it his hands were like freaking god. He stopped and had his pants down, I waited and then felt the pressure, for some reason I thought that someone was watching. I knew no one was there, his head stayed in the nook of my neck, and kissed. My legs wrapped around him in an instance and he was deeper than before.

"Auron, hngna, I love you, I missed you, hhh, m-m-my love." His thrusts came harder and deeper, he grunted and held my hips close. I was then let go of and was supported by the wall as his thrusts came wilder, his hands were on either side of my head and my hands were on his shoulders. I felt as if I was going to burst, he then slipped out and I felt like my walls closed on themselves. It was then that I noticed that I was free from the wall.

I looked up and saw he was gone and he left my close there. I felt lonely until I remembered that I had to get to the others.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# #$%^&*(&^%$# #$%^&*(*&^%$# #$%^&*(*&^%$# #$%^**

I had made it to the stage area where everyone was gathered they were chasing Haruhi and trying to get to her. I didn't know why but I laughed and was so happy that the plan of Benebara's did go well. Everyone froze and looked at me, it was then that I looked up and saw, me and Kyoya kissing, I didn't know why, but I got the feeling I should run.

"YUKI GET BACK HERE WHEN DID DAUGHTER KISS MOMMY!" I felt my cheeks heat up and I ran straight to where the projector was.

"KYOYA YOU JACK ASS!"

**TIME SKIP(*&^%$#$%^&*()*&^%$# #$%^&*(*&^%$# #$%^&*()*&^%$# **

The days were getting shorter and I could tell that soon I was about to have to leave them, and they wouldn't remember me, I felt sad and spent the whole day wanting to try to prolong them. It was then that I heard the twins, Tamaki, Mori, Hunni, and Haruhi laughing. I looked up to see they were eating the food that I made and enjoying the others company, I knew that this for them wouldn't last, and they would have to grow up soon.

The spell that was cast will be broken and I think Kaoru could understand that.


	12. Chapter 12

**What the Hell**

**POV **

"Shh, she is sleeping don't wake her up, she had been up sense two in the morning trying to finish a big project." I wanted Yuki to sleep as long as she could, the twins help, but they were stuck in thought, and they seemed like zombies. It was then that Yuki started talking in her sleep. I wouldn't have cared until she started to cry. I wish I knew what she was dreaming about.

**Regular dream POV (*&^%$**

I felt my heart flutter today was the day that I would confess to a boy, I just hopped he doesn't reject me. Haruhi said that I shouldn't go for him because he was rich. I heard a woman in my head saying "You don't have time for boys, stay in school learn more, don't go." I felt I should listen to the voice, but who ever listens to their voice.

I was almost to the meeting site when I saw the girl I saved from some thugs awhile back.

"Kiki, over here, how have you been?" She looked at me then at her friends and then came over to me. At first I thought she was going to greet me, but then she just pushed me and walked away, she turned around halfway down the path she was walking and gave me angry eyes. "Don't come here again, filth." I knew it would happen, it always happens, I save them and they hurt me. Each time it felt like they would be different maybe.

I noticed two boys sitting on the water fountain. They looked content just those two alone, and I didn't want to bother them, but I really had to get to the maze.

"Ano, excuse me I was wondering where the maze is located, do you know?" They looked at me and smirked, I didn't like the smirk and I defiantly didn't like the way they looked at me.

"We can tell you," they said in unison I just looked at them and continued on walking. "Hey wait," they were now walking after me. "Nope I don't wanna, if you aren't going to tell me then don't waste my time I have to get there and get back." They seemed surprised that I just ignored them, but they didn't follow me.

**TIME SKIP (*&^%$#**

I waited for awhile for the person that gave me the letter in the mail. It said come to the campus Ouran and meets me at the maze. I wanted Haruhi to come so she could see if she wanted to go to this school later on.

I saw a girl come out from behind a building and thought she was running to me, but instead she ran into me. I saw tears going down her face and then I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm sorry for whatever happened, don't cry whatever happened had just made you a stronger person, learn from this and have the courage to do it again someday." She stayed there for a while and then after five minutes she looked at me, she gasped and touched my hair, then traced my eyes.

"Wow you are very beautiful, are they real?" She asked I laughed and held my sides, I didn't know that having natural silver hair and amethyst eyes were foreign here.

"Yes, I am sorry do they scare you? I can put contacts in." I reached for my bag and was about to pull out the contacts when I felt her grab my arm. "No don't I like them they are pretty, I could get lost in them." I laughed again and I heard some footsteps. The girl was laughing at me for making a weird face.

The footsteps had grown louder and I looked over to see, a boy that was at the fountain. I saw someone move in the bush and placed it as my imagination. The girl was now frowning and got up, I looked at her and then went to grab her hand when she slapped it away, I sighed and stood up as well, the boy was clearly not coming and I knew I was going to get hurt again.

"Hey aren't you that girl that we rejected, we expected you to be off crying your eyes out somewhere not here laughing with this." I looked at the boy with the red hair and then at the girl, her eyes seemed to glaze over and she seemed to be dazed. I moved to touch her again, but she slapped me away.

"I don't know why you always come here, every girl you save from the thugs on the streets don't really care that you save them from near death/ rape experiences." I felt my cheeks heat up and my eyes water, this girl I had made smile and yet, and yet she regards me as a disliked person. I have probably saved over half the girls that go here.

She then ran away and didn't look back. I felt that barrier that I had put up, slowly getting stronger and, I think that I needed to go back now. I was about to leave when I felt a hand grab mine. I looked and saw both the boys from the fountain, I thought only one of them were standing there.

"You are just like us, you want to have friends, yet you don't want friends." I looked at them and then at the ground. "Silly boys, I can't be like you guys, I don't have a twin to protect me. Actually I don't have anyone to protect me. You two are lucky to have each other." I was going to walk away, but they wouldn't let go.

"We can protect you." I looked at them and then saw a shine in their eyes; at first I thought it was a trick. "You will dump me the first chance you get, so I don't believe you." They gripped me harder this time.

"Stay with us, we can protect you." I didn't know why, but I really wanted to stay, and that barrier that I had just put up was slowly crashing with each moment I stayed with them.

"I can't, you know I can't you have social status to keep up." It was then that they let go, they let go and I felt cold and alone again. I turned and started to walk when I felt arms encircle around me.

I wanted to cry, why do they keep trying? I felt the tears slowly come down. "We want to protect you. We always hear of a silver haired girl in our class and how she protects others, we want to protect her." I felt my heart flutter.

"Then are you the guys that sent this letter to me?" I pulled out the orange and blue note; it held two stamps and two different hand writings.

They moved away and then laughed, they laughed so hard, I wanted to cry and walk away, but I stood my ground. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now, my sister is waiting for me, she gets worried sometimes." I turned and walked away. "HAHA We never wants to protect a lowly girl with nothing to offer." They were holding each other and laughing. The barrier was very strong now and, they continued to laugh, and I felt broken I had let them in for a few seconds and they already broke my world. Before I could get fully away from them I felt my ears and tail pop out.

"Oh, no, not now, I can't go there like this." I heard the laughter stop and then their footsteps.

"This girl is weird," "Um you said it Kaoru," "I wonder who is weirder her or the dumb war lord."

I tried to hide my ears and tail in the coat and hat that I brought with me, but they were taken away from me. "Such cheap clothing, why did you even come here, why, you knew that coming here would crush you, then why did you come?" I looked at them both tears in my eyes and confessed.

"I thought that I could at least make friends with the persons that I rescued, but I can see now, I see now why that can never happen, I am too different." I ran and ran and didn't look at all where I was going, I was so busy running that I soon bumped into someone, my ears twitched and my tail swished.

I heard a gasp and I was about to run away when I felt the person glomp me.

"Takashi look she is cute right, look at her ears they are cute, would you like to hold Usa-Chan, hey don't cry, it will be okay." I looked to see a little blonde boy and a very tall man. The boy looked amazed at me and kept a hold of me not letting go.

"Takashi, let's eat cake with her, she has the prettiest eyes." The boy just nodded and carried us both, at first I struggled and was trying to get free, key word trying, it was then that I felt hands scratching my ears. I purred and they giggled.

"Ano, I am sorry, but I have to go, I am needed at home." The man stopped and put me down, it was then the little boy talked.

"Okay, but next time you come, find us and we will eat cake." I shook my head and he looked sad. "I am afraid we won't see each other after this. So this is good bye, but I will give you this, for a commemoration of our meeting." I gave him a piece of paper and one to the man they both took it.

Now that I thought about it I left one for those two twins too. I was almost out when a blonde boy started talking nonsense to me about club activities and stuff; I looked at him and then laughed.

"I'm sorry did I say something funny?" I moved and wiped the tears away from my eyes. "No, no, but you are actually the fifth person to talk to me today and, well not be mean at first." He looked at me and then at the place where I came from. "So you met Hunni and Mori, they are nice, but I have been trying to get these twins to join and I think today is the day. He kept going on and on, I didn't mind, and I liked that he acted not to notice my ears.

We had stopped talking and I was starting to get up. "Oh, are you leaving?" I looked at him and then at the ground. "Yeah I was supposed to leave awhile ago-"

"How dare she talk to him?"

"She is a lowly commoner"

"Why did she even come here?"

"I heard about her, she's the one that saves the girls from near horrible experiences." I kept my head low and gave him that paper that I gave the others.

"Thank you, but I really have to go now, here you can give this one to whomever you like, and I gave one to the twins and those other two you were telling me about." He stood up and kissed my hand and I left with a soft good bye. I had given all of the friend papers away and hoped that they kept them.

"YUKI, YUKI, YU- there you are, wow this campus is huge, come on I wanted to go and talk to the head master." I didn't think that Haruhi would come looking for me, she made it clear that she didn't like me, she was still holding my hand as we made it to the office, her eyes were gleaming with excitement.

"Oh, excuse me, but those uniforms you wear do not belong here, are you lost?" I looked to see a boy with black hair and glasses; he seemed like one of those calm collected types that only want anything to do with something as long as it interested him.

"No we were just looking around, we won't touch anything, everything is expensive here I am sure of that. We must be on our way now, excuse us." We made it to the principal's office when Haruhi, turned back the way we came.

"What are you doing Haruhi? I thought you wanted to see the principal." She kept walking and then we were at the gates in a blink of an eye.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$#**

I had to go back and get my coat and hat, I didn't want to especially since I told a blonde boy that we probably wouldn't see each other again. I made sure I looked different, I put on some make up and some, brown contacts in, I didn't change my hair, I kept it the way it was, I looked in the mirror to see a person that didn't look like they belong.

I made it to the campus and went to look for the coat; a lot of people stopped me and complemented me about how pretty I looked. I made to the maze, and saw the blonde boy that was talking about clubs and the twins.

"You're reasoning, we also told you no random guessing." They asked I looked to see him all confident and happy, he went on about being individuals and then I popped out.

"Ano, excuse me my sister said she left her jacket near a maze can you guys help me?" They looked at me and then at my hair, this went on for awhile.

"You don't have to, but if you see it, it has a black and pink hat that goes . . . Ah, what are you doing?" It was the blonde guy that was by me touching my head, and playing with my hair.

"Does your sister have purple eyes, and cat ears?" I acted like they weren't supposed to know about that. "You saw them, oh dear, no wonder she didn't want to come back." I felt something being draped over me and something else covering my head. I looked to see the pink and black hat and the brown coat.

"We were going to give it back to her we really wanted to have her in our world." I looked at them and felt the pieces of friend paper in my pocket.

"Oh," I pulled it out and looked at it. "This is for you two, I think, when my sister meets someone and talks to them more than an hour she usually gives them to the people." The twins looked snobbishly at the paper, but took it anyways.

"Shouldn't you be with your sister now?" I looked at the time and ran back to the gate. It was then that I heard the clock tower go off, I saw Haruhi standing at the gate again, but this time she didn't see me, when I walked up to her. There was this soft music playing and it sounded, very important.

"**You should wake up now Yuki," **I heard the voice, say they were shaking me lightly, before I woke up I saw the boys that were by the fountain, they were at a familiar door they seemed to hesitate the other looked at the other and counted off, they opened the door and we were blinded by the bright light.

It was then that my eyes slowly opened to see everyone there; I felt a piece of paper in my hand and looked to see that it was a color of a black rose. It had words written sloppily on it and two people holding hands.

"Hey what's that you are holding?" I looked to see Haruhi grab the paper and read it.

"_Friendship paper,"_

_Then she continued_

"_Dear holder of this paper, we are now friends, I am glad, I don't have many friends and would hope that this will be an acceptance of our friendship,_

_Love Yuki Fukjioka_.

I didn't know why and I didn't know where it came from, but I liked it.

"Hey I have one of those too." I looked to see Hunni pull out a pink one that had a bunny drawn on it.

"Oh, me too," I looked at Tamaki and he pulled out a white one with a crown on it.

"I wonder why we have one two?" I looked at the twins and saw they had blue and orange ones.

"Well in all matter of speaking I have one too." Kyoya took out the navy blue one and showed it to us all.

"I remember these." Haruhi pulled out a red one

"Ah, I have mine." Mori had a purple one and held it up.

"Yuki, these were from you when we were younger weren't they?" I looked at Haruhi, and then at all of them.

"It was when I got a letter from someone on this campus, saying they wanted to meet me by the maze, come to think about it, I never met the person I was supposed to, I was trying to get away from someone, I don't really remember much about it though." They all looked at me and smiled.

"So, Tamaki isn't the real founder of the host club?" I looked at the twins and gave a confused look. "What are you talking about, of course he is, isn't he, he brought you all together."

"Actually Yuki-Chan, we all met after we got these slips of papers. The reason we made the host club was to find the one that gave us these." I felt this fluttering feeling and then my cheeks heat up.

"Yuki I remember before you left you made these and when I asked who they were for you said, "The future host club members" doesn't that sound familiar?" I felt a small smile come along

_Yuki where are you going?_

_To meet someone at the campus, they sent me an invitation,_

_Be careful, wait why do you have papers with you?_

_Oh to meet the future host club members._

"That was the day we opened the door to the host club."

**TIME SKIP (*&^%$# !**

I was reading the book Cinderella and Kaoru was reading it with me; he seemed to be deep in thought.

"AH HAHAHAHA," I looked over to see Renge and she was in a very revealing uniform, she started to go on about uki-doi memorial. I didn't really care until she mentioned something that the president was trying to get people to object to.

"So it is settled we will be having an event, and will be posted in the newspaper as Halloweens special scare contest." Everyone cheered and I was sitting reading the book not caring.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# **

Hikaru and Kaoru were leading us to the club room; I was still into the book and wasn't going to put it down soon.

"What are you four doing? Hurry up get dressed, we are busy today." I looked up to see them all dressed as vampires, I shrugged and continued reading.

"We aren't going to be back here until Halloween is over, so I think you can deal without us, she ran to the carriage and didn't look back even after, she lost her glass slipper . . . Why would she leave her slipper behind?" The others seemed interested in the book I was reading.

"Yuki, you have read that book millions of times and you still can't figure out why she left her slipper." Haruhi had drawn me out of the book enough for me to look at her. "Haruhi, it's a book that is meant to be read and nobody reads books like this anymore. I miss them." I moved and walked out of the room. The twins soon followed after they had aggravated Tamaki.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# **

I was finally on the last page, I was paying attention to the things going on around me, and I did notice the twins' hands on my upper thigh going higher and the squealing girls.

"Oh what if they go higher than that?"

"How come he isn't paying attention to them?"

"What if they just take him right here?"

There was a chorus of screams and Renge yelling Moe. I blushed and looked at the twins, they seemed to pause and look at me, and they had this face that I couldn't describe.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, you always play with me like this, and then you go after Haruhi, I want you to take my body and play with it however you want." I was smirking now and they looked like they were about to die.

"AHHHHHH, I can't believe he said that," There was an over load and it was hard to get the girls to calm down.

I went back to the last page and was glad that they were only playing with me, if they really got into my pants they would be disappointed about something that was missing.

My hand moved instinctively to my lower belly and for some reason I wanted to cry. The only ones who knew about this were Kyoya and I.

**Flash back*&^%$#**

"_Kyoya you bastard, why did you get me involved in that?" He smirked and then was in front of me, the man that was in here was knocked out, and not waking up any time soon._

"_Who was that man that you were letting touches you so freely?" I felt shocked, embarrassed, and ashamed._

"_How did you see? I thought we were alone, he said . . ." I was cut off with a kiss and him shoving me against the door. "You are lucky it was only me that saw, why didn't you fight him off?" I felt like crying, why didn't he stop him if he was going to be this mad._

"_Because, man was to strong I hoped someone would come and save me, but I see now that I can never be saved." I walked out leaving a surprised Kyoya._

**END OF FLASHBACK (*&^%$#**

Yes I did regret that I gave up my virginity to that man, he hadn't tried to contact me this whole time in this world, I talked to the Faythe and he said that, Auron, the man's name, wasn't in love with me like he used to be. I cried that night and didn't come to school the next day.

I noticed that Haruhi was gone and then the twins were soon after that. Probably, talking to the nyctophobian outside maybe, I will go and meet out there with them. I got up and was about to go when Renge stopped me. She handed me something and I opened it to find it was the blue and red ring.

"I found it yesterday by the water fountain and thought you were missing it." I thanked her and didn't stop when the twins were calling my name. Haruhi seemed to get it and was distracting the twins.

I went out and went to the maze; I waited till I didn't see anybody and went in. I had memorized it from the last time we had to find Haruhi and Tamaki. I was now almost to the center and stopped where I was, I sat down in the grass and started to dig. I didn't know how long I was there, but I know I was there long enough for the hole to be deep. I put the ring in the hole and buried the ring.

"There now you won't ever return to me. If you didn't want to be together, why did you propose to me?" I felt a tear escape, I remembered the last days in my world, and I was glad that I did, but then, the love I felt, wasn't there, when he came to free me.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# **

We were now at the school and I was so excited, I couldn't wait I was going to scare everyone so bad.

Hikaru and Kaoru had picked Haruhi and I up. Haruhi and the chairman were such party poopers; they didn't dress up or anything. The twins did whistle at the costume I had on though.

"Yuki, looking good, model it for us." I looked at them and somehow I ended up on a run way. I was walking and getting into it they even played music and took pictures. I laughed and hopped off. "Okay, okay come on we still have to pick up cry baby chairman."

**TIME SKIP (*&^%$#**

I felt so happy, the last time I spent Halloween with people I cared about was when Auron, Jecht, and Braska, were in my world.

"I'm so scared, why can't I just go home?" I looked over and saw the chairman whining, I sighed and placed my hand on his shoulder and started to comfort him.

"Thank you Yuki, I am glad you are with us." The twins and Haruhi were discussing something and then Haruhi saw a shadow pass by. I looked and there was no one there. We heard a clank going down the steps, and saw a skull coming down.

"Oi, play by the rules team-A it is cheating to try and scare us." With that Hikaru sent skull flying back. Kaoru clapped congratulating Hikaru but then someone came out saying that hurt over and over again, we ran and I was stuck with Kaoru, Haruhi and Hikaru ran the other way and the chairman was somewhere, I don't know where, exactly, because I tripped him to make sure I could get away.

The chairman was on our heels we didn't have to worry about him.

"There that room, hurry," Kaoru grabbed my hand was had slammed the door shut after the chairman. I didn't know that I was breathing so hard till I felt Kaoru set me down.

"No, standing helps," he shook his head and laid my head on his lap. I felt so tired and out of it. I didn't realize how tired I was till I felt my eyes fall.

"Kaoru," "Hmm,"

"I don't mean to use you as a pillow, but you are very comfortable." I gripped at his shirt and felt he would go away if I didn't. "I was starting to talk jibberish and nonsense, but he didn't mind, he seemed to like the nonsense.

"Pumpkin is what the host club reminds me of, but it is a nice pumpkin, I feel it will disappear when the time is right thought." He had started to pet my hair. "Don't you'll make . . . fall sleep, mmm?"

**POV CHANGE (*&^%$#**

Damn we lost Kaoru Yuki and the chairman, and now I was stuck with Haruhi. I didn't mind I actually liked her, I like Yuki too, I just couldn't choose between them, I knew the boss was for Haruhi. Yuki would kill him if they went out.

"AHH," "AH Haruhi are you okay?" We were now caught in a net and having a hard time.

"Uh yeah sort of, hold still I need to cut the rope above your head." I felt my cheeks rise as she practically straddled me and had her breast in my face. I just hoped she didn't feel anything right now.

**TIME SKIP/ POV CHANGE*&^%$#**

Yuki was asleep and I didn't want to wake her so I took off my blazer and folded it so she could lay on it. I looked at the chairman and he was in deep thought.

"Kaoru, Yuki is actually a girl, huh?" I looked at him calmly and then back at her.

"No it's just the costume he is wearing; he says it is family tradition to dress as the opposite sex on Halloween." He seemed to buy it and didn't question.

"He talked about a ring; do you know what he meant?" I shook my head and then I heard running and my name being called. I ran to the door and before I could even open it Hikaru was right there, hugging the crap out of me.

"Hikaru, we have to be quiet, and Yuki is asleep." I looked to see Haruhi running as fast as she could towards us. She was tired out and looked ready to pass out.

I saw her stirring and she grabbed Hikaru's leg.

"Wakka, Lu is mad at you, you can hide here." She then fell asleep again and this time Hikaru picked her up.

"Alright off to the meeting room."

"I know that our worlds are getting bigger and soon the pumpkin will shatter, leaving it just a memory, I just hope that it will last long enough for us to meet more people." I looked over and saw that Yuki was clinging to Hikaru; he seemed to be nervous and not know what to do. I gave him a reassuring pat on the back and he nodded his head.

"There they are, where have you been and why did you leave you . . . Who is that?"

"Oh she is adorable,"

"Eh, she looks like Yuki,"

"(Gasp) maybe Yuki's sister"

It was then that Yuki looked at them and then at the roof, we all did and saw the weirdest thing that made us high tail it out of there, Yuki smiled and laughed not caring that Hikaru almost dropped her.

**TIME SKIP(*&^%$# **

"Aw I can't believe that the seniors got us, this was supposed to be our courage test." I was so disappointed, but they got a good picture of me and Hikaru, He was running around trying to protect me while I was sleeping. I laughed and he just blushed and looked away from me.

"Aw Hika-Chan I sorry, don't be mad, thank you for carrying my heavy ass." He blushed darker and laughed.

"I don't think that the pumpkin spell will ware off anytime soon." I looked to Kaoru and he was talking to himself. Haruhi and Hikaru looked at him, questioned what he said, but then he started to push them along, I knew what he was talking about.

"Kaoru, are you scared that it will wear off soon, don't think about it and when the time comes then we can grasp desperately for the pieces." He smiled and walked with me to the club room.

"At least I know that I am not the only one who knows the pumpkin will shatter."_  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**What the Hell**

Sigh why school couldn't be on Saturday of Sunday, not Monday; maybe have two days of school. I looked to see everyone in the club room was dressed as someone from Hakuouki Shinsengum. I had ended up somehow dressed as Chizaru and let me tell you did I get swamped.

Hikaru and Kaoru had put on a little show and Hunni was sitting there with Mori, Tamaki was giving the girls some goofy line that they fell for. I looked to see Haruhi confused, but she fit into character perfectly. Kyoya well stayed in his uniform sort of.

"Oh I could just eat three bowls of rice." I looked to see Renge's hormones had gone up again and I sure as hell didn't want to go there.

I was so busy in my own thoughts that I didn't see Mori aim his spear was right by my head, I just dead panned and looked at him, he was calm and I pulled out my sword.

"Mori if you wanted to fight all you had to do was ask." He shook his head and gently picked me up and out of the way. "No it's not that, we have an intruder."

The twins and Tamaki were still babbling on about giving him his time on the screen, I just sighed and watched as the red headed kid bowed to Mori.

**TIME SKIP) (*&^%$# **

"So why did you come here, are you in need of some assistance?" He looked at Tamaki and then at Mori, we had already established what he needed and this idiot was making him repeat himself.

"Casanova,"

"Kasanoda,"

"Bossa nova,"

"ROAR, KASANODA, DO YOU WANT TO DIE!" I had to keep myself from laughing at him. "Pffft you can threaten them all you want, they are idiots and don't know when they are in danger." He looked at me and blushed a bit.

"So Casanova, why do you want Mori's help anyways, not like you need it." It was then he went into his life's story and told us how his dad said that he had to us his outside voice instead of his inside. This went on and then the twins asked Tamaki if we should butt in.

"No this is for Mori-sempai; we can't interfere with this one." I face palmed and then Mori did something that was way out of character.

"Tamaki," He took his hand away from his face and then calmly looked at us with a petrified face that said "help" I wanted to glomp him.

"Well then men we are now starting operation make Casanova look less mean." I looked at our object and then the twins started to dress him and make him look scarier.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# **

"Haruhi do you think Casanova, liked his makeover?" She looked at me and then ahead of her. She looked thoughtfully and then answered.

"I don't think so if anything, he probably just wants his friends around."

**TIME SKIP (*&^%$#**

"GOOD MORNING MORI-SEMPAI." Why is there always yelling at this school? I looked to see Hunni greet Kasanoda then hide behind Mori, I chuckled and went over to greet them as well.

Haruhi was gone to the library to get some more studying done and I didn't really care.

"Hey, good morning guys how ya doing?" They looked at me and greeted me as they would when club hour's starts. I heard a scrap and then something start to fall. I looked up to see a potted plant; I pushed Kasanoda out of the way and kicked the plant so it landed with a splat on the wall in front of me. Another one came down and Mori took care of that one, I looked up to see blonde hair.

"Oh Mori are you and Yuki alright?"

"Oh, look Yuki you are bleeding." I didn't care I went over to Kasanoda and helped him up; he was hesitate at first but then grabbed my hand.

"Hope you are okay didn't mean to push you like that." I looked at Mori and Hunni they seemed to be in a darker mood. "T-thank you Yuki, and Mori I am in your debt." I just scratched the back of my head and laughed nervously.

**TIME SKIP (*&^%$# #$%^&**

"No, stop please I don't want to." The twins were holding me down and were in my face, Hikaru had moved so that we were about to kiss, while Kaoru was holding my hips. I moved and wiggled trying to get out of there grasps.

"Come on Yuki, it will only hurt for a moment, and then it will feel better." I saw that Kaoru was trying to hold me still, but wasn't doing the job.

"Well you don't want it to get infected do you let us put it on." I felt my eyes start to water.

"Okay, but hurry up."

"K, Kyoya she said she is ready." With that I had anti infecting spray applied to the wound and bandages.

What you thought they were doing something else, tehehe pervs.

"What was that stunt you pulled yesterday, are you trying to embarrass me?" I looked to see Tamaki explaining that the twins had gotten carried away and, that they were sorry.

"Okay I am still in your hands then." Then they all went off except Haruhi, me, and Kasanoda. Haruhi had brought us some tea and started to talk to him I stood and went over to eat cake, but was sadly alone because Hunni was with the others deciding what to do.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# **

We were currently looking at Kasanoda, we couldn't figure it out, it was then that Hunni opened his mouth. "Demon cat," I tried not to laugh I really did, but that was exactly what he looked like.

"Huh, Renge said these were the item we needed, she usually is never wrong." The twins suggested the maid outfit and Kasanoda was struggling to reject it, only to be practically raped to get the damn thing on. "That won't help maybe it isn't-" I was cut off by the door opening, in walked in a cute boy and for some reason or another, the room filled with smoke and my ears and tail were out.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering if the young lord was here, Ahh, y-young lord?" I moved beside Kasanoda and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ready for the picture shoot?" He looked at me and then at his clothes, he was so embarrassed and then practically ran out the room. I sighed and looked at the blonde boy in front of me.

"Hey, are you good at scratching ears?" It was then that I was put in a dark room and all to keep me company was Mori. I wanted to cry, I mean that kid was cute.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# **

All I have to say is that Mori would make any cat fall for his hands. I had forgotten time in the dark room with Mori; no we didn't do anything bad if that is what you are thinking. Come on I am not a total ear scratching whore.

I was actually making my way to the maze when I saw Kasanoda and Haruhi, I didn't want to ruin the moment, but all moments have to be ruined.

"Hey, Haruhi, Kasanoda, what are you two up to?" Haruhi smiled at me and showed me the sparrow she had in her hands.

"Look Casanoda saved this pretty bird." I sat down next to her and then as if by coincidence paint can flew at us. I covered Haruhi, just in case she wouldn't get hurt. I looked and saw that the paint can wasn't near us but the paint was on me. The bird had flown away. We looked on with amazement, and I saw that Haruhi got some paint on her anyways.

"Well some protector I am, I see you got paint on you anyways." Tamaki was freaking out asking if it was blood, I looked at the idiot and wanted to slap him.

"Hey let us go we need to show that punk a lesson for taking our bosses son away." I looked to see some ugly guys and the twins tying them up I laughed.

"Sigh, I guess Imma change, you coming Yuki?" I looked and saw that Haruhi was already on her way to the club room.

"Tsk no I think the uniform needs some color." She shrugged her shoulders and I laughed.

"Want some help; we can dress you if you want." She looked at the twins and walked away. "No thank you perverts." She yelled over her shoulder.

I heard a thud and turned to see the boy from earlier. His long blonde hair was a really good look for him; I had to keep myself from jumping the poor guy.

"I don't want to hang out with you people anymore so leave me alone." I felt my cheeks heat up as I thought about all the things we could do together, I didn't care if he was a gangster's son. Wait, what?

"I ran away from my home because my old man and I got into a major fight, I was so lost, and everyone kept walking past me, not taking a glance at me, well one girl did, she had beautiful silver hair, and we talked until a man, dressed like a woman came and got her. Before she left she gave me this piece of paper." He pulled out a little slip of paper that showed to people holding hands. I tried to remember, but couldn't, I guess it was when I was still getting used to Haruhi and Ranka; they gave me the idea to make these papers to make friends.

**FLASH BACK*&^%$# **

"_Yuki since you won't talk with us why don't you go out and give someone those little papers you make, I bet one person would like to be your friend." I ran out the house without another word_. I was walking for hours and trying to make conversation with people, but they wouldn't give me the time of day.

_It was then that I saw a blonde boy sitting by himself watching the people and the rain._

"_Hello, can I sit with you?" He looked up and was surprised at first and then scooted over; I sat down and watched the rain with him._

"_Are you cold?" I looked at him and shook my head no; he then continued to look out at the people._

"_Hey, are you out looking for friends too?" He turned to me and smiled, and then nodded his head._

"_Yuki, there you are, why didn't you come back to the house when it started to rain? I was so worried, come along and say bye to the boy." I looked at him and smiled, before I left I gave him two papers, he took it and didn't throw it away just slipped them in his pocket and waved bye._

**END FLASH BACK&^%$# **

So I did meet him before, huh no wonder I think he is hot. I saw that the host club was looking at me, and were smiling.

"Oh, young lord it looked like it was going to rain so I brought this umbrella for you." Kasanoda snatched the umbrella away and thank the kid.

"Uh, I think Imma thank Haruhi." Hunni gave him directions to where she was and I didn't mind. Then Tamaki and the twins started to pick on me.

"So, you like that boy huh?" I blushed and looked at the long haired blonde.

"No, maybe, okay yes, but it is only because of his hair." They laughed and started to poke my cheeks.

"Well as amusing as it is to watch you tease Yuki, aren't you worried about Haruhi, who went to change?"

They paled and ran after him.

**POV CHANGE&^%$# **

I had made to the club room, I swear if I didn't get away from them I would of just lost it, Yuki was cute and so was Haruhi, but when they are together it was just, too much. Especially for Yuki, I looked around the empty room and didn't see Haruhi anywhere.

"Haruhi, are you still in here?" I looked over at the prep room and opened the door, at first I looked down making sure there wasn't anything I would step on.

As I looked up I saw black pants, pale skin and then a bra, wait a bra? Only girls wore those, why was . . .

"Get out,"

" . . . MA"

**TIME SKIP/ POV CHANGE&^%$# #$%^&**

"Get out,"

". . . MA"

Was what we were greeted with, as we ran into the host club room, the door slammed shut and we saw Kasanoda, he was sitting there in shock. The twins were the first to react; they dressed as police and interrogated him. Tamaki, started to jump in and yelling about how, his daughter has been turned impure. I just smacked him and then Kyoya scared the living day lights out of him.

"You guys are over reacting, and listen Kasanoda we need you to keep this a secret." I was the one to calm everything down, he blushed and looked away.

"You guys, it's alright he can tell whoever he wants, besides I don't care." I wanted to laugh at the clubs failed attempts to try and keep Haruhi a secret, it was then that I realized that I had become one of the members and I didn't even know it.

"Be that as it may, we need to keep that both you are girls under wraps." I face palmed at the twins, I wouldn't have been figured out if they didn't open their damn mouths.

"At any rate, now that you know Haruhi, and Yuki are girls are you in love with them?" He didn't answer and we took his silence as still in shock.

Tamaki was now unusually quiet and I looked over to see him past depression and into death mode.

**POV AND TIME CHANGE&^%$# **

I can't believe they are girls, I would have never known until, ahh okay calm down, I know I will swear to protect their secrets with my life. I took a marker from a nearby drawer and started writing an oath on myself.

"I will visit them tomorrow."

**TIME SKIP POV CHANGE&^%$%^&**

Today was tiring, but to our surprise Kasanoda came in. The girls were curious at first and seemed interested. He quietly walked over to the couch where we first talked to him; he stayed silent for a few minutes.

"I-I would like to request Yuki and Haruhi."

"EHHHHHH, what is going on?"

"Is he for real,"

"Oh, oh, oh so he is that."

"Renge is he really in that category?" It was then that somehow all the girls were on fire and I looked closer to see MOE flames, I flinched and wanted to run out the room, but knew it would be rude.

"Hey Kasanoda,"

"What's up, did you get lonely?" He blushed and answered Haruhi, I felt that all the girls were freaking out and observing closely. It was then that I heard them calling all of their friends, well if that was going to happen. I leaned over and touched his arm, he jumped at first and, somehow, don't ask me ask the pervy writer and her friends, I ended up on top of him.

I blushed and my ears popped out and my tail swished, there was screams of MOE and CUTE all over the room and I looked up to see the room was past filled to capacity. Renge had stars in her eyes the twins freaking out Kyoya smiling like a lunatic and Tamaki that fool was in his corner. I sighed and got off him.

"Sorry Kasanoda-kun I thought I saw something on you head." It was a lame excuse, but he took it, it was then that Tamaki came and tried to sit between Haruhi and Kasanoda.

"No Tamaki sit over there and play with this." She moved him over to the end of the couch and gave him metal IQ games.

It went back to us trying to get Kasanoda to talk to us and listen to what he did. Tamaki interrupted us again and showed Haruhi that he got the pieces apart. She told him to put it back together and he was now busy trying to do so. I heard a phone ring and then Hikaru's voice on the other end; it was then that the phone in his hand broke. I gasped and saw the cuts that were now littered on his hand.

I sighed and saw he had renewed fire in his eyes.

"NO, DADDY FORBITS IT, HE FORBITS IT, FOREVER HAPPENING!" He yelled I face palmed and wanted to die.

"I forbid it and you will have to go through me their father to get to them."

Why was this boy ever invented, I want to kill him he needs to die.

"Huh, you mean you are their father, as young as you are you are her father, how is that possible?" Tamaki stopped and paled at first.

"No not by blood."

"Then you are in relations with her mother?"

"No never, I would never and I have never met the woman."

"The YOU are not her father." He lost it and flew away, I was so surprised and amazed at how he did that, I followed him and Hunni caught him.

He passed out and the twins announced that he woke up a few minutes later.

"I need time to figure out why I like Haruhi not as a father then what do I like her as?" I was shocked along with all the other hosts.

The girls then started to scream and it was then that I remembered that club was still in session. "Fujioka, I" I looked and saw that he was about to confess but he couldn't get it out.

Moments passed and let me tell you Haruhi knows how to ruin a good moment.

"Yeah I know, I like having a friend to talk to and get along with." I just died and wanted to just run away from her. How oblivious can she freaking be.

"Yes lets be friends forever me and you Fujioka." Everyone then started to cry, Renge yelled about being moved and then there was a stampede of hormonal girls running towards them.

"We'll be friends with you Casanoda."

"Yes, yes us too we will even play kick the can."

"YOU CAN BORROW USA-CHAN!" Hunni shoved Usa-Chan in Kasanoda's face, and was crying with everyone else.

"More secrets for the MOE, MOE diary, chapter 11, Haruhi's adventures, and secret lover," It was then that Renge was gone.

"Tamaki what is wrong now?" I looked at Kyoya Mori and Tamaki, he looked sad.

"Well my heart goes out to Kasanoda."

"That is strange, you are her daddy shouldn't you be trying to kill him?" I looked at Kyoya to see he was being evil again. I sighed and looked at Tamaki.

"Don't worry Tamaki, I think it is all for the best."

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# **

"HYPER, STARLIGHT, KICK!" Tamaki kicked the can and we were running to hide while Kasanoda counted, I went with Mori and Hunni, I already knew that Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru were going to hide together.

"So they are all developing feelings for her and they don't know it?" I looked at Hunni and then at Mori, I smiled and knew that my time was almost up.

"Hey, Mori, Hunni, tell me something, would you miss me even though you won't remember me?" They blinked and looked at me.

"Of course, but are you going somewhere, will we get to visit you?" I looked at them and shook my head.

"I don't know, maybe, only if I needed you to." They smiled and lifted me up in the tree with them.

"Where ever you go Yuki we will miss you." I felt so happy I just hoped that if I do leave they think I was kidnapped or killed.

"I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE!"

"I hope they're feelings don't develop in violence.

**Another chapter done I hope this is going well. I have been thinking a lot and would like to hear many opinions. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. **


	14. Chapter 14

**What the Hell**

"Damn these are a damn death trap, why the hells are they out?" I looked over and saw everyone was having fun with this thing, kotasu's whatever they are. My clients were laughing at me, as I was trying to figure this thing out.

"Yuki-Kun, you sit under it like this." I looked and saw the perfect opportunity. I put my head under there and my butt out.

"Oh like this, but then how am I supposed to see you lovely ladies?" They squeaked and giggled and trying to regain composure.

"No silly," I looked out of the kotasu and saw the girl that was explaining it to me, she was laughing trying to tell me how to sit.

"You legs go under there, Yuki your funny." I placed my hand on the table and my head in my hand and looked dreamily at them. "But you ladies are cute when you are happy." They over loaded and were now glomping the life out of me.

_I remember our first meeting. _I heard out of nowhere. I looked all around and then I felt light headed. "L-ladies, can you get Kyo-ya I think something . . . I knew I didn't finish, but I knew that they were screaming, and I could hear the host feet running towards me, but I am too tired.

**POV CHANGE&^%$# !**

Haruhi was asking me why I helped Tamaki start this club, I just simply applied that because it was a crazy idea that I went along with it. We looked at Yuki's table and saw all the girls laughing and squealing, I sighed and was about to go over there, but Haruhi had more questions. I answered as many as possible, I didn't know why but I was trying to remember.

**I remember when we first met. **I looked over at Tamaki and held my stare. It was then that the girls at Yuki's table started to scream. We looked over to see Yuki on the floor and not moving, Haruhi was the first to run over there, she held Yuki, then it was Mori, and Hunni followed by the twins and Tamaki.

I sighed and closed my little black book. "Sorry lovely ladies, but the host club had to end early, it seems one of the members are not feeling well." They got up and left, but a few those were worried, came back with some stuff for Yuki.

"We hope he gets better, he really is fun to be around, and please we hope he gets better." I gave them my thanks and they were on their way.

**POV DREAM*&^%$# #$%^**

I felt like I was going to die, I thought I was, but death can be such a bitch. I didn't know where I was hell; all I knew was that I was in a freaking house. No not a house a school? I looked around and it looked like a smaller version of Ouran high school.

"Kyoya, Kyoya-Kun," I looked to see a boy chasing after another boy and was surprised to see a younger version of Kyoya. He turned and faced the other boy, at first he didn't recognize him and just listened and then when he mentioned his father Kyoya instantly remembered the boy.

"Ah, that's great now I have to go I am pretty busy." He entered a class room and I saw two boys approach him and three girls that were staring at him, huddled together.

"Otori- kun, I had heard that we would be in the same class that is great." He faked his smile and said his false YAY's and went on.

It was then a kid came by and was talking about a villa in the mountains, he started making comments and telling everyone to come, I wanted to laugh and then Kyoya agreed, it was then that I realized the boy had said his father maybe there. I knew Kyoya didn't really care for stargazing.

**TIME SKIP&^%$# **

We had come to a grand mansion, I wanted to freaking explore the damn thing, but every time I went away I came back into the same room with Kyoya and his sister, who was making a damn mess. Her name is Fuyumi, I laughed at her because she was trying to put his clothes that she pulled out back into the drawers, but only ended up a bigger mess.

"Kyoya you aren't like big brothers so please relax at your age." I stopped laughing enough to look at Kyoya, he looked at her and then explained that he couldn't relax because he was the third son.

I wanted to punch him in the face, where the hell is Tamaki when you need him, put some damn since in this boy.

The scene changed to him painting a picture, he kept inside the frame not going out. It was a beautiful picture, but it was dull.

"How long do you plan on standing there? Why are you even in my owner's head." I jumped and looked over to see the Kyoya that was painting talking, I waltzed over there and looked at the painting.

"It's a bit dull, don't you think, maybe if you add more color, and go outside of the painting?" He looked at me and then continued, I puffed put my cheeks and then as quickly as I was there I was gone.

"Kyoya you are brilliant and have the means to go about business, but are that really what you want, for yourself to be unhappy?"

I looked and I was sitting next to Kyoya, who was writing a paper. He glimpsed over at me and then at Fuyumi. "Happy, or unhappy it doesn't matter, I have to continue." It was then that he stood up and ushered his sister out the room closed and locked the door. "Why is it that I can only see you?" I jumped and felt scared a little. "I don't know, it is your head, you figure it out." It was then that the scene changed again, and we were in his father's study.

"Kyoya the chairman's son is supposed to start school tomorrow with you, get to know him, by the way a word of advice. Keep friends close and enemies closer." All I had to say to this was Kyoya I don't like your father.

The scene changed to him and a girl meeting Tamaki, and let me tell you this girl would be easy. Tamaki had grabbed the girl's hands and was spouting out all kinds of crap. He looked at me and I froze at first and then moved by Kyoya to see that he could see me as well. It was then that he moved and was greeting Kyoya who now about to give him the tour.

"Otori-Kun there is a girl following us, is that normal?" Kyoya looked over his shoulder at me and then at Tamaki.

"So you can see her too, I wonder why?" Soon they both stopped and Tamaki was spazzing out about a damn Kotasu. I wanted to kill this kid.

"I wanted to sit under one when I got here, but we only have western style at my home." It was then Kyoya dropped the bomb shell, I tried to tell him not to mention not having a Kotasu, but he didn't listen.

"NOOOOOOO!" Was Tamaki's response and he went into a great depression. "Yes you did just step on a land mine." He looked at me and then at Tamaki. "How is it you know that this kid was going to freak out like that?" I looked at them both and shrugged my shoulders. "You will learn soon enough."

Tamaki then went on about foot wrestling and close family relations, and even oranges. I looked at the idiot and wanted to walk away, but I knew I would just be brought back here.

"Sorry but I can just order a kotasu for you to visit and then after that we can see if you like it, maybe." Tamaki dropped the magic T.V and started to jump and hug Kyoya, and jump more.

"Kyoya my friend, a mon a mi." He was too excited for this. I was laughing because Kyoya looked as if he wanted to murder the poor guy, he kept talking and talking, I didn't know someone could talk this much.

The scene changed and we were back at Kyoya's home. His sister was still trying to put his close away only to fail. I tried helping her but the girl would just pull the close out again.

"So Kyoya you two are already best friends from what you are telling me." I laughed as she pulled out his boxers and threw them over and behind the dresser.

"I am sure he is just an idiot and doesn't know a thing about Japan, but he is making this easier than I thought. Sister I thought I told you not to rummage through my drawer." With that I couldn't help it I was dying of laughter her determination was admirable but her goofiness would be the thing to do her in.

The scene kept changing after a few minutes and I noticed that he didn't dwell so long on a certain memory. We were where we were when we stopped the tour, he was serious and pulled out the magical T.V. He started going on about Kyoto, and how he wanted to see the park the demon doctor and something else. It was then that Kyoya stepped on that land mine again and then tried to make up for it.

"How about we go see them in terms." I suggested and then Tamaki seemed to not get it at first so I explained deeper. "First go to Kyoto since you want to go there first then go to the park where ever that is located." I was caught in the group hug and was called a god along with Kyoya. "Fuck yes I am a god, I am the mother . . . I mean I am not a god I am simply a friend." Kyoya was thoroughly irritated now.

"From a friend to a god in one day." I looked over and saw he was surprised yet irritated. It was then he realized that I was in the group hug as well. "I didn't know you could be touched physically." He said I looked at him and then at myself. "Huh neither did I looks like we both learned something new."

We were now having a montage of the things Tamaki wanted to do. He was already friends with the whole class and we had gone to Kyoto. We were on a beach and I had on the bathing suit the twins loaned me. I was laughing because he thought he found Namahage and we were in Okinawa. Kyoya was exhausted and looked past tired.

"My, my, my Kyoya why are you studying so hard?" He had this aura that made me stay away from him and he was trying to read the magazines that were in front of him, I picked up one of the magazines and read Hokkaido. I laughed so that was where the idiot wanted to go next.

"I can ask one of my friends to see if he can give you a tour." Kyoya's pen broke and he seemed to be irritated. "That isn't good enough, this time I will make sure he is satisfied in Hokkaido." I saw fire and was about to put it out when the scene changed to Tamaki and Kyoya talking.

"Huh Hokkaido? I know we should live to the fullest, but don't you think we should study?" I felt this aura that would kill if they could. "I will play with you when test are done."

SCENE CHANGE. We were now back at Kyoya's house and I was hiding behind the cloth covered couch. Everywhere you looked actually had clothes all over the place hung from the ceiling and chairs. There was a crash and Kyoya throwing a tantrum.

"Kyoya what is wrong?"

"That BASTARD, I thought he was a fool but now I know he is a complete dumbass. I never wanted to punch someone so hard." It was then that I saw a flash of his father and brothers. He calmed down and didn't further threaten to kill Tamaki. He was punching the couch and I was going to go help him with his anger when he turned to me.

"How come you aren't angry about this, what do you know?" I sat down next to Kyoya and placed my hand on his shoulder, he was surprised, and then was calm.

"I don't know anything that goes on in your head Kyoya, but I know that you will . . . " The scene changed before I could finish, we were now coming back from some place and we met Fuyumi outside. She turned and walked in. "Your friend is here to visit you Kyoya." We walked in and were greeted with everyone crying and Tamaki playing the piano.

"It is beautiful, I found myself crying when he started to play." I looked and saw that Kyoya was also crying. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there and listened.

"Sorry to come out of the blue."

**If that's how you feel go home.**

"Ah so what happened to studying, weren't you . . ."

"Kyoya your house is huge, much bigger than the one in France."

"Anyways what are you doing here?" He looked over and started babbling on and on.

"Oh yeah you have brothers I would have thought that you would be the one to surpass your brothers."

"No they will get it because that is how things are."

"So you are going to give up? You look like the kind of person that wouldn't give up without a fight."

"What would you know, you are getting to run your father's business, without the hassle of siblings."

"It's not for sure, but my grandmother doesn't like me and I am not interested in his business. I mean look at me do you think I want to do that. I want to be a scientist and create animals and go north."

That was it for Kyoya he was not a very happy camper after Tamaki opened his mouth. The table was flipped and the next thing I know is that Tamaki and Kyoya, were on the ground, Kyoya on top and holding Tamaki up by his shirt.

"You practically have everything and you would throw it away like that, what are you?" I then realized he was jealous.

I was then with the boy that was painting again. He seemed frustrated and his strokes were more aggressive.

"Maybe you aren't the one that is trying." We heard a voice, it was then that the boy's paint brush's tip turned red and then a stroke. "Maybe it is you who has given up, if you wanted to you could of surpassed your brothers at any given moment."

Kyoya was now laughing and looking at the idiot, that had made him lose his cool.

"Hey by the way I thought you would have the Kotasu ready, I bet you are hiding it from me." He was then bonked on the head and was surprised.

"Idiot you have to wait till winter, stupid dumbass."

"Oh, that is an evil look you got there, so that is your true color huh?"

I looked up and saw that the painting that he was so into the frame was now out and shows the flowers changing to one big colorful one.

**TIME SKIP &^%$# **

Tamaki and I were sitting under the Kotasu and Kyoya was bringing our tea, I laughed and then looked at Tamaki, he was truly happy.

"Kyoya, Yuki, lets form a club and use our good looks, and we will call it a host club." I looked at him and smiled. _So that was how the host club was formed. _Kyoya stomped Tamaki and told him to sleep before he was knocked out.

"No I know who I want to ask . . ." I felt light headed again.

"Hunni and Mori . . ." His voice was fading fast and I had to tell them, I had to tell them bye before I left Kyoya and Tamaki.

"I think, I am . . . Done here . . . Be good, and . . . Form the club . . . Good bye." They were looking at me and then were panicking, I blacked out and felt sleepier than before.

**END DREAM POV *&^%$# **

"She is waking up, look her eyes fluttered." I opened my eyes to see everyone there, Haruhi was asleep by my side and everyone else seemed to look relieved.

"Why does everyone look relieved, AH FUCK DID I DIE!?" They laughed and Haruhi woke up and hugged me.

"No you passed out I think it was from overheating." I laughed and hugged Haruhi back. I looked at Kyoya and Tamaki, they were deep in thought.

"You shouldn't scare us like that, time for your punishment." I paled and saw the twins coming at me, I grabbed the closest thing and that would be Mori and he just stood in front of me scaring the day lights out of the twins. Hunni gave me his Usa-Chan to feel better and then some cake, we smiled and laughed.

"I just hope that this will not end soon."


	15. Chapter 15

**What the Hell**

**Last chapter I hope you can forgive me I was going to do another chapter, but I need to get to the other stories as well.**

Everything was busy, I was so scared to touch anything, it was then that I saw Kyoya and Haruhi; they were so into talking they didn't notice Hikaru and Mori driving up to them. I watched as they got into the carriage. I went to sit under a tree. I am not one for those types of things. Tamaki started to blabber about where I was and then they all started to look for me.

"Well there goes my relaxing." I stood up and quietly snuck to the maze, which I didn't make it to.

"Yuki, family drive time, since you are a part of this family, you have to come too." I was thrown into the carriage and was squashed between Kaoru and Hunni; Haruhi was between Kyoya and Tamaki. I wanted to laugh, but I had this feeling that it would ruin the moment.

"Anyways the actual parade is tomorrow and we are to be in medieval French outfits." Tamaki was going on and on.

"And we have flashy outfits for you and Yuki." I moved to look at him and he seemed to like his idea. I smiled and hoped it would be cute. The tower bell rang and it was time for the opening ceremony.

"Let's make this go down in history."

**TIME SKIP&^%$# #$%^**

The ceremony was filled with everyone we had helped. Konoko and her fiancé were dancing. Chairman and his love, Kasanoda and all the girls were around him. I laughed as the scenes unfolded.

We walked to the salon where the host club event was to take place. Haruhi was pushing a cart, and I was sitting and talking to the customer's fathers and mothers.

"My, what a handsome young man, you are and I can see why my daughter has taken a liking to you."

"Hmph using your looks to seduce women is low." I looked over to see a nearby client's mother talking, I went over and started to flirt with her, she fell in my hands like putty.

I looked around and saw that they were using the host club tricks to their advantage. I laughed as I saw everyone of the clients fall for it.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$#$%^&**

An hour went by and the club was still going on, Haruhi and I had taken a break from the people and sat by a near fountain.

Kyoya was with us and he was typing so fast I thought the key board would break.

"Kyoya I think you may have a tight budget after this." Haruhi was complaining and I sighed as she walked away and was right. I laughed as I saw Tamaki start his little rant and Kyoya sigh. It was then they looked at me.

"Why is it that we remember you when we formed the club?" I had stopped laughing and looked at them.

"Huh what do you mean?" They seemed to have the same thought.

"We remember a girl traveling with us to Kyoto and Hokkaido and other places, but when we talked of forming the club she suddenly disappeared." I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Tamaki, Kyoya, tell me, what would you do, if I disappeared and didn't want to go, would you still remember me after I was gone?" They looked at me and didn't say a word. "Yuki, I think that if you were to go away we would find you, and even then, you gave us these friendship papers." He pulled out his white paper and held it up to my face. I was glad, maybe I won't be forgotten.

I looked over and saw a woman watching us, I waved, Tamaki and Kyoya looked over and saw the woman, and she stopped looking and walked away. "That is odd."

I walked to find Haruhi, she was talking to a woman that had binoculars in her hands and was glaring at Haruhi. I didn't really care; it was only if she hurt Haruhi would I care.

"Father, what a surprise." I looked and saw a man that looked like an older version of Tamaki with a secretary.

Kyoya took over and led Tamaki's father to a nearby couch. I looked to see Tamaki on the chandelier. I wanted to climb up there too, lucky monkey bastard.

It was then that Tamaki's dad whispered something into Kyoya's ear. Kyoya smiled and then called me and Haruhi over. I just hoped he wasn't like Tamaki.

NO I was wrong he was worse. WHY can we meet normal people? He told us to call him uncle.

"Are you a pervert?" Haruhi hit my side, and then my head, I cried and sat there.

"Sorry about him he says things that come to mind." Tamaki fell into the fountain and was now spazzing out. Yep these two are definitely family. I stood up and was about to leave when Haruhi slung me back on the couch. "No way if I have to deal with this so do you." _FUCK MEEEEE! _

"If you two ever need help come to your uncle and I will do all I can." He gave us the roses and held our hands I paled and Haruhi was shocked.

"Father, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" It was then I heard something so sickening that I ducked myself and looked over to where the sound was coming from; Kyoya had just gotten slapped by his father. How dare he, how dare he touch Kyoya like that.

"This is the kind of thing you do." With every step I heard them call my name.

"This is a waste of time." I felt my blood boil.

"You and this club are pathetic."

**SLAAAAAAAAPPPPPPP**

There was gasps and talking among the people there, they were surprised and it took all I had not to actually kill this bastard.

"That is not how a father acts, you are supposed to support him in his events that he does." I went to Kyoya and helped him up; he was in shock and just let me help.

"I would have ran away from your home, sir if I had as much pressure as Kyoya had, you expect more than what is necessary. The room filled with smoke and my ears and tail swished.

"How dare you, take this out on him like that you should be ashamed, if I were you I would apologize to Kyoya Otori, and then congratulate him on a two year success." The man pick his glasses up and looked at me, he then turned and walked away towards Tamaki's dad. They exchanged some words and he was on his way. The room was silent and I went up to a woman.

"I'm sorry for that scene, but would you do me the honor of scratching my ears?" She blushed and then squeaked along with every other girl there.

It was then that the doors opened to reveal an old lady and some men were with her. I didn't like her when I laid eyes on her and then Haruhi was talking to Hunni and Mori.

"I didn't think that Tamaki's grandma would come that is pretty sweet of her."

"I hate that woman." I looked at Hunni and then at the old bat.

"Grandmother would you like to sit over here?" She looked at the boy and then as if he wasn't trying hard enough she was being rude.

"Don't touch me, you filth." My eyes widened and without thinking I ran to Tamaki and hugged him, he was surprised at first and then pushed me away gently.

"Tamaki you are not filth don't let anyone tell you differently." He just smiled and followed his grandmother. _Why are their guardian's so mean, they can't be like this, they should be supporting and caring and loving. Why, why, why, why, WHY?_

"_Yuki, what is, Yuki, is it a panic attack?" _I could hear Haruhi, but she sounded far away. _I need to get away from this. _

"_Yuki, Haruhi is everything alright." That's Kyoya,_

"_Ne, ne Yuki- Chan, can you hear us?" Hunni_

"_Oi, Yuki, what is up with you?" Hikaru, Kaoru_

"_Yuki, _it's alright." Mori

"Come back to reality." Tamaki?

Looking up I saw that they were worried; I then looked and saw that everyone was not really paying attention to us, but were admiring us.

"I need some air, I'll be back." With that I left, before I was gone Tamaki was called over by his granny and then a woman that Haruhi talked to walked up soon after.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# #$%^&**

"The club is now disbanded until further notice." I looked on and felt tears in my eyes.

"Along with that Éclair, is now my fiancé, treat her with respect." They were gone. I knew this would happen, I heard it in the music room, and they were sitting and talking. I ushered Haruhi out saying that I Kyoya wanted her.

**FLASHBACK&^%$# $%^&^%$#**

"Tamaki? Are you not coming back to the salon?" I saw that Éclair was on top of him, my eyes widened and, I thought I was going to puke. I held my hand to my mouth to try and keep the vomit in. Key word try.

"I think, I s-s-should go now." Tamaki was going to chase after me, but the woman stopped him with a kiss. I took one of the vases that were sitting there and let it all go.

I ran out of the room and into somebody. We had changed and were now in our white tuxedos. I dropped the vase when I bumped into the person. I looked up to see Mori and Hunni. For the first time I think since I been here I really cried. Not that crying from loss no I actually cried I had finally cracked.

They did their best to comfort me but that wouldn't work I was so gone, it took everyone there to help, but even then I couldn't, I looked to see that the party was still going on and they would switch off to be with me.

"Kyoya, do you think this will be the end, for everyone?" He stopped typing and looked at me. "What do you mean Yuki?"

"If Tamaki and Éclair have sex and then Tamaki feels he should marry her would it be the end of the club?"

That is how we got here.

**END FLASH BACK **

**TIME SKIP*&^ %$#$%^&*(**

Haruhi and I sat there and prayed to our mother, for the first time everything seemed to be heightened to the max. My emotions, my hearing, my sight, I couldn't figure out why.

"Haruhi, Yuki, don't be so down, just have a good day at school." I looked to see Ranka was trying to be the best father right now, but we had gone back in our shells. I had gone back to being reserve and quiet waiting and protecting Haruhi.

"Thanks Ranka, I hope we can have a good day."

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# #$%^**

There was this quiet, that no one outside the host club could see. It was tense and I tried to do all I could not to cry. I was succeeding.

"Haruhi you have a customer." I looked over at Kyoya and saw that Éclair had requested her. I wasn't with them and Kyoya grabbed me away from them.

"This will be the end of Haruhi's debt, let them talk." I felt as if I shouldn't be here any longer. I didn't notice that Kyoya had pulled us out of the salon and into a darker more quieter room.

"Yuki, understand that Tamaki maybe doing this for the host club." I looked up and saw he was closer than need be. "I know that this maybe too much for you and I thank you for yours and Haruhi's help." He was leaning in, and was aiming for something, what was it? I felt his lips on mine and then his hands holding my face. I leaned into the kiss and didn't care, for right now, I don't want to care I want to be selfish.

We pulled away and looked at each other; I felt my heart flutter and my eyes felt like they were going to water up again.

"I think we should head back, Haruhi and Éclair are done talking." He nodded and left I waited and then when the people were distracted with Kyoya, Haruhi and Kyoya's dad I went to Hunni and Mori. I waited and called Tamaki with Haruhi's phone. He didn't answer and all that was answered for me was his voice mail.

**TIME SKIP&^%$# #$%^&**

It was Kyoya's turn to call, and our turn to wait.

"What is with this outfit, it is hard to move in and I hate the design I feel like my breast are moving into my body." The twins had designed it and were laughing as I was dancing around trying to breathe.

"Why are me and Yuki the only one's dressed as girls?"

"This is bullshit get this off now." Kyoya turned his head at me and then to Haruhi.

The sun was setting and it was almost time for the parade. I looked at them all and they were handsome. If I didn't know them I would be all over them right now.

"So Tamaki won't be coming, figures." I looked at Haruhi and then at Kyoya who was dialing more numbers.

"Ah Shima-sama it has been a while do you know where Tamaki is?"

"I'm sorry master Kyoya but Tamaki left already, and is on his way to France now."

"Thank you Shima." He hung up the phone and threw it. I jumped and looked over to see it destroyed.

"K-Kyoya what is it?" He looked over and then out the window, his eyes widened.

"That idiot come on we have to catch him before he leaves."

"WHAT WHERE THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS GOING!?" With that we were in the parking lot trying to get the driver to let us leave. He didn't comply and instead we were stuck with the police force blocking our way.

"Sorry for this Kyoya-sama, but your father ordered us not to let you pass." I think it was Hikaru that drove the carriage to us, and Mori threw me on the carriage and Kyoya gave Haruhi to Kaoru.

"You two need to get that idiot back." With that we were gone I looked and yelled out their names they looked at me and smiled holding their thumbs up.

**TIME SKIP&^%$# #$%^**

"Hikaru, Hikaru slow down, you're going too fast." Kaoru was trying to get him to calm down and it wasn't bothering me, but then we hit something and I went flying out along with Kaoru and Hikaru who were covering me from the ground.

"No we need our lord." I got up and without looking went to the carriage with Haruhi. We pulled off our costumes and I drove the carriage. The twins ran after us only to fail.

"HARUHI, THIS COULD BE DANGEROUS," I smiled at her the wind was rushing through our hair and our ears were listening to its harsh yelling.

"AS READY AS EVER!" I looked at her and I knew that we would stay together a little longer till I had to go.

"Were coming down on them hold on to something and prepare for a lecture from him." I felt so much adrenaline in my system, it was so powerful. It was then that I took the last of the cliff and was on the highway.

The occupants in the car turned to see us. Tamaki was surprised and yelled at us.

"HARUHI, YUKI what are you doing, go back it is dangerous."

"IDIOT STUPID ASS HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE FOR YOU TO REALIZE WE LOVE AND NEED YOU TAMAKI RENE!" He seemed surprised it was then that Haruhi reached for him. I was keeping the carriage in check and looked over, he wanted to grab her hand, but Éclair gave him the saddest look.

I lost control then and tried to catch Haruhi who was now going over the bridge. It didn't take long till Tamaki jumped after her.

I stopped the carriage and looked at the stopped red car.

"Éclair what did you promise him, if he married you?"

"I promised he would see his mother." I felt tears coming on and looked at her and then saw that the host club was in front of me. Éclair had gone, and was not looking back.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# **

It was beautiful, the dancing and the fireworks, Haruhi and I got stuck in our under dresses and I didn't mind I could breath at least. I was thrown into dancing with the twins and then Haruhi joined in with Kaoru I made sure not to touch Hikaru's hurt arm. They switched and we were dancing with different people. It was then that Kyoya took Tamaki's dance with Haruhi and I laughed as he chased them down ranting.

Mori was my partner to dance with now and he then spun me to Kyoya, he smiled at me and then we all met up in a line and watched as the firework show hit its climax, I smiled and hoped this would never end.

**FEW WEEKS LATER**

I couldn't wake up and I could hear Haruhi, but she was distant. I touched her face and she screamed and I think my body dissolved. I hope she forgot about it.

I was in the room with all the computers and tubes again. I looked to see that the Faythe boy was the only one there.

"Hey Faythe boy brat, what's up?"

"If you can't keep this up tell me and I will see if there is someone more capable." I looked at him and then saw that Auron and the girl Kiki were behind him. Kiki was on his lap and was asleep, I sighed and looked at the Faythe.

"Nah, I can handle it sorry you had to butt in a lot." Auron got up and was about to walk to me.

"Oh I should get to another world huh, let's see oo fruits I love that, k well bye." I didn't give them time to protest as I jumped into the world.


End file.
